


Life Lessons

by StarvingLunatic



Series: Life Lessons [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Chivalry, College, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Feels, Female Character of Color, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Getting to Know Each Other, Hanging Out, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Little Sisters, Muscles, Nonbinary Character, Novel, Relationship Issues, Romance, Rules, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality Crisis, Slice of Life, Snapshots, Strap-Ons, Tutoring, Wall Sex, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, Wordcount: Over 50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 78,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesbians. A series of snapshots into the lives of college students Quinn and Artie that follow them as they go from bed buddies to friends to lovers to in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Welcome to another original story by this lunatic. The story and the characters are mine. Do not use them without my permission. Also, any and all characters, events, and situations found in these stories are fictional. If there are any similarities between these things and real people, events, and situations, it is purely a coincidence.
> 
> I’m sure you know there will be a sexual relationship between two women, but if you don’t know this is me warning you. There will be a sexual relationship between two women in this story (starting at the very beginning actually).
> 
> Come say hi to me on FB: [S.L Kassidy](https://www.facebook.com/pages/SL-Kassidy/482097488469386). 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta – Rleef.
> 
> This story is going to be told in rather short chapters, snapshots showing Quinn’s and Artie’s growth together.

Life Lessons

1: Down

Quinn Matherson was doing her best not to moan, but it was so damned hard. It was hard not to scream and beg for more as Artie pounded into her from behind. Artie, whose last name she did not even know. Hell, whose _real_ name she did not even know because she was certain “Artie” was a nickname. Something to fit with the masculine image that Artie liked to portray. 

The masculine thing was actually one of the reasons Quinn was in her current position – being with Artie in general, not in the small dorm room, in Artie’s bed, on her knees, eating a pillow, and gripping the bed for dear life as her body shook with rippling pleasure that she could feel on every inch of her entire being. She had been strictly into men, and still considered herself quite straight despite enjoying the rare feeling of Artie’s breasts pressed against her back. She just did not have the best of luck, or any luck really, with men and that had started with her high school sweetheart, Thomas Aneja.

She and Thomas had been together since their sophomore year in high school. They had been every much teenagers in love. They went to prom together and they were each other’s firsts. They had actually talked about getting married after graduating and living in a dorm together in the university they would both be attending. They had never gotten beyond talking, though.

Once they had gotten to Parker University, a rather prestigious school, Thomas started to realize how little they had experienced together and how much they could experience apart. It was not until spring term of their freshmen year that he finally spoke up. He made a rather impassioned speech about how they were young and needed to live more of life before they committed to each other. He feared that they would grow to resent each other and regret not doing more if they ended up jumping into marriage so young. He had been adamant that it would probably lead to a divorce.

Quinn had gone along with his logic because he might be right and he might just not want to be with her any more. She had no desire to trap him in a relationship that he did not want to be in. So, they were “on break” to sow their wild oats. They remained friends, sort of, and they would decide if they were going to be together at the end of their undergrad careers.

From that point, Quinn went out to “experience things apart.” She had dated plenty and it never failed to end in disaster. She had asked Thomas on several occasions what he saw in her because he probably needed his head examined. He could rattle off a long list and sometimes he even got a wistful look in his eyes, as if he wanted to take her back at that very moment. If only. She would go back in a hot second, but he never said anything.

Making her even more frustrated beyond her dating life was her school life when fall semester of her sophomore year came around. She had to take a required math course and she discovered that a year without math had left her brain full of cobwebs instead of equations, and her brain preferred the cobwebs. A classmate had suggested Artie as a tutor and things could have remained that way if only her roommate had not opened her big mouth.

Morgan Carlton was her roommate, best friend, and possible devil on her shoulder if given the chance to speak. She told Morgan everything and Morgan did the same. Her bubbly blond roommate had put the bug in her ear that she needed to take her sexual experience a step further and do what ninety-five percent, Morgan’s made up statistics, of all college girls do – sleep with another girl.

Quinn argued that she was straight, first and foremost, and that she did not know any girls that she would want to sleep with or that would want to sleep with her. It was then that she found out that she already knew the perfect woman – her math tutor. Apparently, Artie had no problem sleeping with curious girls.

Quinn still argued that she was straight and Morgan commented that sleeping with Artie just barely counted as sleeping with a woman. Artie carried herself like a man and dressed like a man, although Quinn usually only saw her in her dorm where she wore wife-beaters and basketball shorts, which Quinn did not think qualified as “dressing like a man.” Artie could very well dress differently for class, going out, and things like that. Quinn would easily admit that she did not know Artie enough to comment on her being manly, but there was something to her. A swagger and it was the thing that made Quinn give in after the seed was planted.

She had awkwardly approached Artie with the idea and the way Artie had given in had almost sent Quinn running to the door. Artie caught her and pulled her to her powerful chest. Artie definitely worked out. She was stronger than Thomas. Quinn almost hyperventilated because she did not know why she was being pulled back at first and she feared the worst. But, Artie assured her that it was fine and sat her down, telling her that she just needed to set the rules if this was going to happen.

Quinn had been confused by the need for rules, but realized Artie wanted her to be comfortable with what they were about to do. She had come up with things that she feared might be insulting, but Artie took everything in stride. She only allowed Artie to fuck her from behind with a strap-on and there would be minimum touching involved. She figured that way, she would be able to forget that Artie was a woman and since she did not have to see her, she could imagine that Artie was a man. She just needed to keep it clear that she was straight, completely and totally straight despite the experimenting. She did not want Artie to be confused about her sexuality, not that Artie seemed to even think twice about what they were doing.

She did not want to admit, but she had not thought those rules all the way through and it was virtually impossible to think that Artie was a man, even with her expert handling of the dick moving inside of Quinn.

A sharp tug to her long, dark brown hair pulled her from her thoughts and that moan that she had been holding back escaped with a few purrs, too. Everything going on slammed back into her, the hot feel of the room and Artie engulfed her. The smell of her sweat and Artie’s scent mixing was enough to make her push back, desiring more. She tried to turn her head, wanting to look at Artie, but her hair was pulled again and punctuated with a particularly powerful thrust. A loud, lusty cry escaped Quinn’s throat as she pitched forward, almost falling over. _She works those hard, fucking muscles of hers like a pro_ , Quinn managed the thought through the haze of ecstasy. 

“Too rough?” Artie asked, leaning down and those damned, delicious plump nipples grazed Quinn’s back. Her breath ghosted against the shell of Quinn’s ear and her heart rate soared.

Quinn hissed and arched, pressing Artie into her just a little more. The feel of those taut gems made Quinn shiver with bliss and she let loose a low mew. The taller woman took that as her answer and pumped even harder. Quinn lost her grip on the bed and collapsed as pure ecstasy blazed through every inch of her body. She groaned into the mattress, pretty sure that she was about to blow apart. Her heart was pounding and all she could do beyond make noise was hope that Artie did not kill her with that damn dildo.

“You close?” Artie whispered, sounding so extremely close, almost as if she were inside Quinn in more ways than one.

Quinn shook that away. She managed to grunt out, “No talking.”

It was a rule and Quinn did not have the brain power to commit to answering questions, anyway. She needed to focus all of her energy on climbing higher and higher as the blazing euphoria built, boiling her blood and burning her nerve endings. _God, she’s so fucking good at this!_

Quinn began drooling as Artie took charge of her hips and pulled Quinn to her. She groaned into to mattress and screamed as the final thrust came, deeper than ever. Everything inside of her erupted in complete and total rapture, intense satisfaction took over every piece of her body. In the back of her mind, she heard the headboard slam into the wall and she moaned at the noise. She collapsed on the bed, panting and twitching from the wondrous pleasure coursing through her. She mewed and moaned, sounding disappointed as Artie eased out of her.

“Oh, god,” Quinn moaned as she felt the bed move.

Artie had gotten up and was taking off the strap-on. Quinn had her eyes half open as Artie leaned over her and pulled a blanket over her. Quinn smiled and Artie smiled back. The sparkling, almost innocent look in those reddish brown eyes did not the image of a woman who had just fucked Quinn into a coma.

“I’m worn out,” Quinn felt the need to state the obvious because her brain cells had been burnt out during that session.

“And this is why we study first. You can sleep here. I’ve got work to do and I’m not going anywhere,” Artie replied. Quinn was asleep as soon as Artie finished talking.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: see Artie tutor … actual math.


	2. Blaring

2: Blaring

Art Brenner was rocking back and forth to the music pouring out of her iPod. It was loud metal that would probably have her neighbor banging on her door. She was all too aware that Michael, her next door neighbor, hated her with a passion. Between the wall-thumping music – metal and rap were her bread and butter – and the deafening “lesbian sex,” he always liked to make sure she knew what type of sex she was having as if she was not there when it happened, she was certain that her very Catholic and small-town neighbor would eventually beat her with a chair to get some peace and quiet. She actually would not blame him if he did. Of course, she would not go down without a fight. 

She was not trying to be inconsiderate and she had told Michael that on several occasions, the latest during a mediation session. She just needed loud angry music to think and push through schoolwork. It was hard for Michael to believe, which she could understand. Most people would not be able to hear themselves think with her music blaring.

Now, the loud sex she could not do anything about. Over half of the girls that she slept with were screamers and she loved making them scream. She wanted to make sure her bedmates had a good time when they were with her. She wanted to have a good time, too, and it was hard to do that by being quiet … well, depending on the situation anyway. The saving grace for Michael was that she was usually busy during the week and only really let loose on Saturdays, when he tended to not be in his room.

Of course, there were times when business blended with pleasure and Michael tended to be home for these moments. Speaking of business and pleasure, she glanced at the clock on her desktop to see that she was behind.

“Dammit,” she growled and ran a hand through her short, black hair. She needed to finish this paper. She rubbed her eyes, pushing her thin, black-framed glasses up a little bit. “Maybe Quinn will be late.”

But, Quinn was never late and that day was no different. A knock at the door managed to cut through the metal music and she pulled off her glasses as she opened the door to reveal Quinn in all of her almost preppy glory. Quinn was cute in her black skirt, white shirt with a lilac sweater pulled over that. She dressed just how she looked like she should dress, Artie mused.

“Hey, can you just hang out for a second? I need to finish up a paper. It should only take ten minutes,” Artie assured Quinn.

“Sure, no problem.”

The long-haired brunette slid her messenger bag off of her shoulder and sat down. Her dark brown eyes scanned the room while Artie went back to her paper, not bothering to put her glasses back on. Art was willing to rush through the paper to get to Quinn as soon as humanly possible. She did not care about the paper; she was being paid to write it. She was also being paid to tutor Quinn and she preferred the latter to the former. After all, the paper did not have lightly freckled cheeks that silently begged for kisses. Not that she was allowed to do much kissing.

Artie watched Quinn from the corner of her eye to see her starting to move her head to the music for a moment before Artie turned her attention back to her work. She never would have guessed that Quinn liked metal music, but it was a pleasant surprise. Quinn intrigued her, which was one the main reasons that she had begun sleeping with her. She knew that she was just a good time for Quinn, but Quinn was also a good time for her.

Once she finished the paper and emailed it off, she turned her full attention to Quinn. The smaller woman was pulling out her textbook and notebook, all ready for tutoring. Artie smiled and got up from her seat.

“Come on, princess. On your throne,” Artie remarked, patting the back of the chair.

Quinn blushed, the lovely red splashing under her tiny freckles, as she stood. “You shouldn’t call me that,” she objected in a low tone while sliding elegantly into the simple small office chair.

“Why? You move like a princess,” Artie pointed out. She also liked it when Quinn blushed, but she could not say that because she was certain that it would freak Quinn out because Quinn was still very insistent that she was straight and she did not want Artie to fall for her, which were almost her exact words before she realized what she was saying. She did not handle it well when Artie reminded her that she was a lesbian, even when they were in bed and she was buried to the hilt inside of Quinn.

“I do not! I move regular!” Quinn argued. She also did not know how to take a compliment, even when it did not seem like it was something a lesbian would say.

“You move like a princess, princess. Sorry for being behind. Let me turn off the music and we can get started.” Artie looked around for the remote to her iPod dock and could not find it. Being a product of her generation, she never would consider just going over to the iPod and turning it off manually, so she kept looking.

“What are you doing?” Quinn asked after watching Artie turn in a circle like a dog chasing her tail.

“Do you see the remote? I thought I left it on the desk, but I guess I was wrong,” Artie answered, scratching the side of her head.

“How do you work with the music so loud, anyway? Although, it is interesting. I’ve never heard it before,” Quinn said as she stood up and plucked the remote off of the shelf that held the iPod dock and tons of books.

Artie winced at the location while Quinn smiled at her. She handed Artie the remote. The taller woman hid her face in her broad shoulder as she turned off the music.

“If you like the song, I could put it on your flash drive for you,” Artie said to regain some cool points.

“Only one song? It would clash with everything else on my iPod.” A shy, slightly sheepish smile appeared on her face. It was as if she was embarrassed by liking only one song or the fact that her iPod probably had a bunch of pop music on it.

Artie laughed. “We can listen to some more after we finish and you might find more songs you like. You can call it your secret playlist. Now, onto your work. What do you have?”

Quinn eased into her seat and opened her notebook to her homework. Frustration immediately set in as Quinn’s mahogany eyes settled on the math problems. She squinted and frowned at the paper while twirling her pencil in her fingers.

“It’s like another language,” Quinn grumbled. It was a typical complaint.

“You always say that, but you’re doing well. Remember you were anxious about your quiz and then you came back on Tuesday with a ninety,” Artie assured her.

Quinn’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah, but that was probably a fluke. I don’t get it. I tried to do this homework by myself before I came here and I just didn’t get it.”

“Hey,” Artie practically cooed as she leaned down to rest her head on Quinn’s delicate shoulder. Her brain was invaded by the sweet scent of peaches and honey that made her want to leave hickies all over Quinn’s body, but that was against the rules. Art did not break the rules, unless absolutely necessary. She waited for the rules to change. “You need to have more faith in yourself and give yourself more credit. You’re doing fine and your grades have shown that. Now, if you stop this negative talk, when we’re done I’ll put on some music and let you hear all the greats for you to pick what you want.”

Quinn nodded, but she still did not look convinced. Artie knew that she had to dig deep if she wanted to bring her pupil out of her funk. She purred against Quinn’s neck, feeling the younger woman shudder.

“We can have some fun when you’re done. I’m free the whole night,” Artie said in a whisper. She would have to wake up early and finish another paper. She nipped at Quinn’s earlobe. 

Quinn actually moaned. “I like fun.”

“Then you have to like math and learn your lessons. So, let’s get to it,” Artie proclaimed with a grin. She did not know Quinn well since their time together consisted of mostly of math tutoring and fucking, but her self-esteem issues were glaring. She hated to see a girl with low self-esteem, so she tried to do something about that during her time with Quinn. Unfortunately, it did not seem to take.

Well, she was not being paid to raise self-esteem, which was good because she would feel guilty if she was. She was being paid to help Quinn pass math and she was doing a good job at that, considering the way Quinn was working through her homework problems. Quinn needed a little direction, but once she got started, she worked her way through the equations.

“And you act like this hard? If it gets easier, I’ll be out of a job,” Artie commented.

Quinn chuckled before coming to an equation that she could not work through. “Don’t quit on me yet. How the hell do you do this?” Artie smiled slightly and jumped in head first. 

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: the pair have their tutoring session at the gym.


	3. Strength

3: Strength

Quinn frowned as she entered the campus gym. Artie had not really explained herself, just left Quinn a voicemail requesting that Quinn meet her at the gym instead of her dorm. The message made her stomach flip and she considered not going. She did not want the world to see her idiotic attempts to understand math, but she also did not want to fail math.

She was not surprised that the Parker University gym facilities looked like a top-class workout facility. There were many reasons why students from all around the country fought tooth and nail to get into the university, and the gym had to be one of them. Of course, she thought there were more impressive buildings, like the massive library. But, now she had to find Artie in the huge gym.

“That might take days,” Quinn muttered to herself. It did not help that she had never been to the university’s gym facilities.

“Hey, there cutie,” a guy with no shirt and very nice abs said as he walked up to her. He smiled kindly, so she did not take any offense to his use of the term “cutie.”

“Hi,” she replied with a shy smile, tucking a loose strand of her wavy mocha hair behind her ear.

“I hope you’re here to put on weight and not take it off,” he remarked and now she was offended.

“I haven’t gotten any complaints,” she informed him. She was skinny, but she did not think it was a problem. She definitely could get men when she wanted them and Artie had not said anything to lead her believe that she could not get women if she felt like it, too. “I’m looking for Artie.”

He scratched his shaved head and she hoped that he did not hurt himself trying to think. “Artie? You mean Art? Buff chick that dresses funny sometimes?”

Quinn shrugged; she had no idea how Artie dressed on the outside. Thankfully, he just gave her a smile and pointed her in the direction of the free weights. She thanked him and weaved her way through the jungle of treadmills, bicycles, ellipticals, and toned, sweaty bodies. She was beginning to feel a bit self-conscious about her looks by the time she got to the weights section.

Artie was standing in front of a mirror with some heavy looking dumbbells in each hand. Her muscles were thick and very defined as she lifted each weight and her olive skin seemed to be glowing, glistening from her sweat. A tattoo on Artie’s left bicep that read “family first” in what she would define as medieval calligraphy shined like luminous obsidian. Her chest rose and fell in a deep rhythm as she pumped each weight.

Quinn felt her heart beat increase and her mouth water as she noticed the vein in Artie’s right shoulder, traveling down her arm. It tended to pop up when Artie exerted herself – well, she guessed anyway. She only saw glimpses of it through passion glazed eyes and typically when it caught her attention, she plunged off the edge of pleasure. Right now, she wanted to run her tongue down the length of it, but she shook that thought away. _I’m straight and it’s only a bit of fun. I’m not really attracted to her._

“Hey, Quinn, glad you decided to come down. I didn’t think you’d come,” Artie said while continuing to lift her weights.

“I wasn’t going to, but I truly need this tutoring,” Quinn replied.

“I told you that you didn’t need to come. You’re fine with missing one session,” Artie argued with a slight shrug. She had said as much in her message.

“I can’t afford that, even if you think I can. I need all of the help I can get to make sure this class doesn’t bring my GPA down. Why did you have to do this on our session time?” Quinn managed to control herself enough where the question did not come out in a huff, but she scowled to convey how upset she was.

“This was the only time I could do it. My schedule has been seriously fucked lately. You honestly don’t need tutoring three times a week. You’re doing fine.”

“Because of you. I would fail if it weren’t for you. You make the math make sense, so yes, I came down while you’re at the gym, even though I think it’ll be a waste of time because you’re not going to be able to focus on me.”

The muscle-bound female laughed. “You’d be surprised at how I can multi-task. If you’re serious, we can do this here. Will you be able to concentrate?”

 _Not if that vein doesn’t go back to where it belongs._ Quinn nodded, not wanting to lie verbally. She liked to be as honest as she could, and had long ago decided that body movement did not count.

“Well, let’s get started then,” Artie declared with a grunt.

Quinn nodded again and sat down on a nearby bench. She pulled out her books and showed Artie the problems that they had gone over in class. Despite the fact that she was working out, Artie was just as effective in getting her to understand the math. The tutoring session ended before Artie’s workout session did.

-8-8-8-8-

“Art, dude, was that chick with you?” Roger, one of Artie’s workout buddies, commented as he stepped over.

“She’s a tutoring client,” Art replied, working on her reps.

He scoffed. “I never would’ve guessed that from the way she was checking you out. Her eyes were glued to you, man. I wouldn’t have been surprised if she took you into the bathroom to work out her frustration.”

“Nah, she just gets really attentive when we have a tutoring session,” she stated. Of course, Art had noticed those beautiful deep brown eyes on her, burning with that sweet, almost innocent lust. Roger did not need to know they were fuck buddies, though. 

“Tutoring? You tutor, too?” he asked incredulously. “Shit, are you rolling in the dough or what?”

Art scoffed. “I wish. Trust me, if I was rolling dough, I’d have a better damn schedule and could workout more than twice a week.”

“You got me there, but you’re looking good. I’d hate to have to arm wrestle you. You’d probably rip my damn arm off,” he chuckled.

“I’d be able to do that without working out. Your arms look like wet noodles,” she teased him and he laughed more.

She finished her workout at midnight, happy that the gym was opened twenty-four hours, and returned to her dorm. She fell into bed, knocking down several teddy bears that she had lined up on the bed. She made a mental note to offer Quinn a discount on her next tutoring session for being a trooper at the gym, even though the session was not much different than their usual ones.  She also made a mental note to fuck Quinn’s brains out because the way Quinn looked at her at the gym screamed, “I need you to fuck me now!”

She usually would have taken care of Quinn as soon as she saw that look, but she had seriously needed that workout. She had her stress levels down after dealing with a crazy week in her classes, papers that she needed to write, and family issues that required her to go home. The journey took two hours and she did not own a car. Between the trip and what she had to deal with when she was there was enough to make her want to live in the gym.

“I’m just thankful this week is fucking over. I’m sleeping through tomorrow,” she mumbled into her pillow. She dreamed of the things she would do to Quinn for putting up with her quirks.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: the pair spend some time outside of tutoring.


	4. Flare

4: Flare 

Art’s cell phone rang and she glanced down at her desk to see it was her best friend calling her. She groaned as she ran her fingers through her cropped, damp, sable hair, slicking it back, and somewhat messing up the job that she just did with her brush. She wiped her hands on a towel over the back of her desk chair before answering her phone.

“Ay, you better not be fucking canceling on me,” Art huffed.

“Uh …” Vega Nasri stuttered, trying to think of a lie. Obviously, she was not very good at lying.

Artie groaned slightly and shook her head. “Can you at least think of the excuse before you call me?”

“Tell her you’re sick,” she heard Yvonne Ortega hiss. She expected a better lie from a philosophy major, something a little more enlightened or existential or at the very least believable.

“Sick as in her-head-is-in-between-your-legs sick or sick like she-partied-too-much-and-now-has-less-than-ten-seconds-to-write-a-paper sick?” Art inquired. Vega had been bad at planning her time since she had known her, which was damn near all their lives, so she suspected it was the latter one. It was also the only “sick” she would accept, although Vega occasionally would cancel on her for the former, also.

“The second one,” Vega sighed.

“As always. How about one night you actually cancel on me and put your head where Tega wants it,” Art suggested.

“Yes!” Yvonne cheered, utterly in favor of that plan.

“I don’t have time for that! Midterms are coming up and I have papers due! Hell, she’s got studying she’s supposed to be doing, so she needs to get to it before we fail!” Vega panicked. Artie rubbed her forehead, wondering why her best friend continued to let things build up when she always acted like it was the end of the world when she finally got to it. But, then again, she felt like Vega did her best work under pressure, so there could always be that method to her madness.

“We could pay Art to do your papers,” Yvonne proposed.

“Yeah, no,” both Art and Vega replied in the same deadpan tone.

“Why not?” Yvonne asked with a pout in her voice.

“That’s just not how we operate. Look, Art, I’m really sorry about this. I really wanted to go to the poetry slam. Hell, I told you about it!” Vega pointed out in a huff.

“Of course, you told me about that. I’m not seeking out a poetry slam on my own,” Art scoffed. Honestly, she would find a poetry slam if she had the time. Usually, she did not have the time and relied on her friends to find events for them to hang out.

“Anyway, I’ll bang this paper out and we’ll hang out next weekend. We can celebrate the end of midterms,” Vega offered.

“We’ll see. I’ve got papers of my own to write. I had to force myself to take the night off,” Art explained.

“Sorry, Art. I forgot all about all of this bullshit. Damn these mandatory classes! I’m a business major, why the hell do I need to take a fucking history class?”

“Calm down,” Yvonne told her roommate.

“I’m sorry,” Vega apologized again.

The tall female sighed. “Nah, it’s all right. Good look with your paper. Good luck with studying, Yvonne.” Yvonne had made it clear when they made the original plans that she had a midterm to study for and would not be able to hang with them.

“Thanks. You should still go to the poetry slam. I know you’ll love it,” Yvonne said.

Art smiled. “I’m sure I will. I’m gonna go. I need a break. I’ve been working my ass off. The twins made the softball team. You wouldn’t believe what the fuck equipment goes along with that.”

Yvonne laughed. “Congratulations. Send the kids my love.”

“Me, too,” Vega chimed in. “We’ll have to go a game. Text me about how the poetry slam goes.”

“Will do. Later.” Artie disconnected the call and went back to preparing for a night out. She would enjoy the damned poetry slam even if it killed her because she deserved some relaxation and entertainment.

Once she was all set, she stepped into the cold autumn air. Her head was protected by a black fedora and she wore a full length black coat. Down the walkway, she was surprised to see Quinn. Quinn was with three other girls and waves were exchanged. Quinn’s shoulders slumped as the others walked away, going up the walkway and back into the dorm building.

“Friends ditch you?” Artie inquired as she strolled up to the pale woman.

Quinn jumped and her head shot up. Surprised mahogany eyes stared through Artie. Once Quinn realized who it was, she calmed down and breathed a sigh of relief that could be seen in the cold night air.

“Yeah, they did. Everybody has something due. I don’t see why they couldn’t do it earlier because they knew that we were going out,” Quinn grumbled.

Artie nodded. “Yeah, my best friend is like that. She ditched me because she’s got a paper due, too. So, I’m on my own.”

Quinn smiled. “Me, too. Want to be on our own together?”

Artie offered her arm. “I’d never let a beautiful woman go off of on her own.”

That earned a giggle from Quinn. “You’re too much. But, thank you. Just to be sure, this is just two friends hanging out, right?” She did not want to send out the wrong message since she was straight, after all. It tickled Artie when straight girls did that, even when they knew that she did not date in the first place.

“Of course, some of my best friends are women,” Artie remarked with a teasing smile.

Quinn winced, realizing how ridiculous she sounded. She sputtered out an apology. Artie chuckled.

“It’s no problem, Quinn. Let’s go out and show our friends that we don’t need them to have a good time! Where were you headed?”

“We were going to Flare.” It was one of the many clubs that were just off campus, but might as well had been on campus because they were there just for the thousands of college students.

“Care to go to a poetry slam first?” Artie requested with hopeful smile and imploring glint in her eyes.

“Poetry slam?” Quinn said incredulously with a scrunched up a face and then immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. “Oh, my god! I’m so sorry! That was so rude!”

“It wasn’t that bad, but I do enjoy poetry, plays, and strolls through museums. Want it to be a date now?” Artie teased with the hope that if would calm the smaller woman down.

Quinn gave her a shy smile. “I’m sorry anyway. I didn’t expect you to be into poetry. You don’t look like the type, even though I know you’re exceptionally smart.”

“I’m a pretty well rounded. So, poetry slam?”

“I’d love to go to one. I’m taking a poetry class this semester.”

Artie raised an eyebrow. “Is that a requirement? Most people don’t just take a poetry class.”

“I’m an English major, focusing on both creative writing, but there’s lit involved, too. I’m also a journalism major. Poetry is a requirement for the creative writing.”

Artie nodded. “I always wondered what you majored in. Come on. Let’s go before we freeze our asses off.” She walked off, trying to lead Quinn to the bus stop.

“I have a car,” Quinn pointed to parking lot, which was in the opposite direction.

“Oh.” Artie followed the pale brunette to her car. It was a simple dark blue Toyota Corolla and appeared to be an older model. But, it had heat and ran, so that was more than good enough for her.

“So, where we going?” Quinn asked.

“To the Coffee Hut. You know the place?”

Quinn’s creamy forehead wrinkled as she went through her mental map. “Is it over there by Circus Street?”

“Yeah, it’s just past there.”

Quinn pulled out of the lot and they were on their way. “So, what’s your major, anyway? You’re great with math, but I hear you actually tutor on a lot of different subjects.”

“I’m a double major in psych and sociology. The scheduling is kicking my ass, but I’m hoping to graduate next year. I’ll probably stay on for my masters.”

“You’re a junior?”

“Yup.”

“And while we’re on the subject of a ‘million things I don’t know about my math tutor,’ what the hell is your last name?”

Artie laughed. “It’s Brenner. Most people just know you mean me when you say Art or Artie in reference to certain things.”

“Is Artie short for anything?”

“Yes, yes it is.” Quinn glared at her when it was clear that she was not going to explain. “A girl has to have some mystery.”

Quinn chuckled, but she did want to know Artie’s real name. She decided not to press the issue, though. They spoke about poets that they enjoyed all the way to the poetry slam. Artie could tell that she surprised Quinn with many of her choices because her eyebrows disappeared under her bangs several times.

The poetry slam consisted of fellow college students and a few local high school students. It lasted almost two hours and Quinn had an absolutely awesome time with Artie. She bought them the rather cheap coffee and delightful sticky buns. They were able to discuss the poets and poetry, what they liked and disliked about them, and comparing them to more established poets. Quinn was grinning from ear to ear as she and Artie left the Coffee Hut.

“That was so great!” Quinn cheered, bouncing on her heels.

“It was. I’m guessing you don’t go to many poetry slams,” Artie grinned.

“No, it never really occurred to me. I know a variety of people with a number of interests, but we never think to do stuff like this. God, now I’m going to talk everyone to death about poetry and try to get them all to go to another slam with me,” Quinn squealed, sounding horrified and euphoric at the same time.

Artie smiled. “Well, if they don’t want to talk about it, you can find me. If I ever get sick of it, I’ll introduce you to the friend I was supposed to go with tonight and you and her will never tire of each other from this one subject.”

They chuckled and made their way to Flare, which was only a few blocks away. They entered the club with no problem. Quinn assumed it was because the doorman did not see what Artie was wearing thanks to her long coat. Of course, when they checked their coats, everyone could see that Artie was dressed like a 1920s newspaper boy with the chocolate knickerbockers, high socks, brown, button sweater vest, and even shoes that looked like she got them from a time travel trip.

“Artie, I’m disappointed. You’re dressed as a newsy? Where’s the gangster suit or the suave movie star outfit?” the coat check woman asked, batting her eyes at the tall woman.

“I didn’t know I was coming here when I left the dorm. You know you like me as a newsy,” Artie commented with a lighthearted smile.

“You’re cute like that, but your suits are sexier.” The coat check woman gave her a wink.

Artie smiled and winked back. She and Quinn proceeded to walk down stairs into the club. The loud music hit them and hummed through their bodies.

“You always dress like that?” Quinn inquired.

“I keep it vintage when I can, but not always. I think it’s cool,” Artie answered with a shrug.

A dark eyebrow arched. “It’s cool?”

“It’s a long story, but it deals with seeing pictures of people from early in the last century and thinking that their clothes were cool and I wanted to dress like that. I was a kid then and not really in control of what I wore. One day when I realized I had more control over what I wore, I dressed vintage just to see what it was like. I like it and it’s fun.”

“And you come here often for people to know that you dress like that and have other vintage outfits?”

She shrugged and offered a half-smile. “I’m memorable. Not too many 5’9” chicks dressed in 1920s or 1930s come through here or many other places really.”

Quinn could only nod to that because it made sense. Girls certainly enjoyed it, flocking to Artie as soon as they noticed her. Quinn had her own flocking to do; the dance floor was calling. Quinn was a great dancer and watching her move made Artie think about how she was in bed, when she was not on her knees, eating a pillow, and trying her best not to move because she did not want to seem gay. She certainly did not seem gay while dancing with some big, hairy dude.

Artie shook her head and decided to focus on the ladies paying her attention. Every now and then, her eyes strayed to Quinn. She could not help thinking about what they could do in bed again. She sighed. _I’ll just have to do it in bed with a livelier candidate._ There was more dancing, and a little drinking on Artie’s part, but all too soon their time out was over. They returned to the car and Quinn drove back to the dorm.

“I had a great time,” Quinn said with a smile.

“Me, too. I’ll be sure to think of you for the next poetry slam. I could use the company for when Twiddle Dumb and Twiddle Dumber get started,” Artie remarked and then realized that Quinn had no idea what she meant. “My best friend, Vega, and her roommate Yvonne. They’re a pair.”

Quinn smiled. “Must be nice to have a best friend.”

“You don’t have one?”

“My ex-boyfriend used to be. Once upon a time he knew me better than anyone else, but we broke up in February. Right now, my best friend is my roommate Morgan Carlton. She’s great, but she doesn’t know me the way Thomas did. He just doesn’t have the time for me that he used to.”

Artie scowled and anger ignited in her gaze. “Your boyfriend is an idiot for leaving you, to play the field, I bet.”

“Yes, but he had a good reason. He probably would’ve resented me and broke up with me later on down the line if we kept seeing each other because he’s clearly curious about things. He wanted to experience new things just to make sure we both didn’t end up being upset with each other because we’d been together for so long. Besides, I want to experience new things, too,” Quinn explained in a soothing tone. She reached out and caressed Artie’s arm.

The taller woman managed a smile because she could not argue against that. She took Quinn’s hand and squeezed. Quinn smiled and squeezed back.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: back to tutoring.


	5. Relax

5: Relax

Quinn knocked on Artie’s door, but there was no answer. She could not hear any loud music or voices from another tutoring session. She knocked again with the same result. She checked her watch. She was early, but only by five minutes. She supposed that she could wait until Artie came back. 

“She’s in the lounge. They’re watching a football game,” one of Artie’s neighbor’s – she believed his name was Michael – informed her.

“Football?” Quinn echoed in a puzzled tone.

“Yeah, I just came from there. It’s a great game. It started late, though, so she’s probably going to be a few minutes late,” he explained.

“Football?” she said again, as if she had no idea what it was.

He chuckled. “Come on, I’ll take you there.” He held out his hand and she nodded. They stepped off together. Michael was not a bad guy and he did not hate Artie, despite the fact that she was loud and he could sometimes hear her fornicating with women. She could be considerate in other ways, like always sharing pizza with him and his roommate. She was also like a walking reference book, which came in handy for papers.

Artie was in the lounge on that floor with several men and a few other women. The men were sitting on the floor while the woman had the sofa, but Art was down in the pits with the guys. She was hooting and hollering with the men folk. In fact, she was climbing over one of the guys.

“Oh, my god! Run, goddammit, run!” Art screamed, clutching the shoulder of the guy that she was practically sitting on.

“Run!” the guy hollered, grabbing Artie’s hand with his big paw.

Suddenly, the room erupted into awed and loud cheers. The guy stood up with Art on his back as if she weighed nothing at all. She clung to his neck and probably made him deaf by screaming in his ear. He did not seem to notice as he grabbed someone else and hollered in his ear. Quinn could only guess that their team had done something good; probably ran.

“Art, your student’s here, man!” Michael barked. The tutor did not turn, still hanging on the guy. “Art!”

“Art, Mike is calling you!” one of the women said, pulling at the edge of Art’s wife-beater.

“What?” Art turned around to see Quinn standing with her neighbor. Suddenly her brandywine eyes went wide and she slid off of giant that she had been hanging off of. She straightened herself out and approached Quinn. “It’s time already?” she asked incredulously. For the first time, Quinn thought Art looked almost like a kid, a kid that was being told that they had to leave a favorite park.

“You can stay and watch it you want,” Quinn said because that face was so heartbreakingly cute. It did not help that despite her desire to look masculine, Artie had a very soft, oval face. “It’s almost over, right?”

Art waved it off. “Yeah, but I have a prior engagement. It’s fine. There’ll be other football games. You have a midterm. I don’t think you need the emergency session, but you do, so let’s go.” She motioned in the direction of her room.

“You sure? I mean, I don’t want to take you from your game.”

“No, come on. I’ve got other work to get to also,” Artie insisted and put her hand around Quinn’s waist to lead her to her room.

“Thank you for doing this emergency session. I really need to go over everything for tomorrow,” Quinn said with a nervous laugh. She had her usual tutoring session two days ago, but she wanted to make sure that she had everything down for the midterm tomorrow. She needed to protect her GPA.

“It’s okay and you’ll be fine.”

They went back to Art’s room and began studying math because Quinn was certain that she would fail, even though she had yet to fail a quiz since coming to tutoring. Her hands were sweating and she tapped the pencil anxiously as she worked on the problem. Artie leaned over her and that only made her fidgeting increase. 

“Calm down, you’ll be fine. You know what you’re doing,” Art whispered into her ear, lightly running her fingers across Quinn’s side.

Quinn scoffed. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

Art chuckled. “If only. You’re one of my best students and I think it’s your worrying that sets you apart. I’ve got people that just want to pass for the most part. A C is good enough for most of them, but you want an A. You won’t be happy with less.” 

“I won’t,” Quinn stated in a hard tone.

“I know,” Art purred into her neck.

Quin felt her stomach flip and it was not from anxiety that time. “Do you do this to relax all of your students?”

“Nope and I won’t do it to you if you don’t straighten up and stop fidgeting.” Artie covered Quinn’s hand that was tapping the pencil. She made the tapping cease. “Now, focus and stop thinking negatively. If you make if through these within the hour, who knows what I might do if to you, but I will make it worth it.” 

Quinn nodded and took a deep breath. She stilled her hand after Art let go and focused on the practice problems that her tutor designed for her. Art kept busy by writing a paper, but every couple of minutes checked on Quinn. There were moments when Quinn got stuck and Artie helped her through. When all of the problems were done, Art checked them over. She nodded. 

“Very good. Everything looks good. And …” Art checked her watch. “… with fifteen whole minutes to spare. How was this?” She put the paper in front of Quinn.

“It was hard. So freaking hard!” Quinn whined. 

Artie smiled and put the paper down. She then stared down into dark chocolate eyes, a beautiful brown all way through unlike her own. Quinn sank into her eyes. Artie ran her hand through Quinn’s soft hair and leaned down to kiss her. _Thank God, this isn’t against the rules_ , Artie mentally cheered.

While there was not much touching allowed when they got in bed, but Quinn liked kissing as much as any other girl. She had soft, sweet lips that Artie would love to devour all night long if she had the opportunity. The pleasure of her mouth was enough to make Art come back for more every time. Women were such a dazzling wonder and she loved every bit of them. She wanted to delight in every inch of Quinn one day, just for Quinn to understand how truly magnificent women were. Okay, well, not _just_ for Quinn.

All too soon the kissing was done and Art “suited up,” as she tended to think of it. She could not get it on fast enough. She enjoyed her strap-on and enjoyed it even more because Quinn liked it. She loved how Quinn pressed back, silently begging her to go deeper, all the while trying to maintain control of herself and fight off the pleasure that Artie was giving her. Just the thought made Artie hot.

She turned her attention to Quinn, who was propped up on the bed, panting and dripping. Art growled at that perfect ass as it implored her to grab it, smack it, fuck it. She had to ignore those pleas, but she definitely answered the call of other parts of Quinn’s lovely anatomy. Quinn moaned loudly as she eased into what she imagined was a very tight body. She moaned at the thought as she allowed the fantasy to play in her mind.

She was still until Quinn pushed back. The base of the toy pressed against her own slick, heated flesh made Artie shudder. She moved and Quinn made tender cooing noises that Artie adored. Art focused on her pale back as it flushed and she imagined raining down kisses on it, thinking about the purrs that Quinn would make if she did so. When they got deep into it, she doubted that Quinn would have cared, but she respected the rules. Maybe one day the rules would change. 

She grabbed Quinn’s hair, just using it to cover that captivating back and remove the temptation. The sounds coming from Quinn were another matter. She tried to focus on her movements, not think about anything else, but those mews and whimpers danced along her spine just as much as the ecstasy easing through her pleasure center. She wondered how Quinn would feel about a gag if the rules did not change. But, then again, she would hate to not hear those purrs.

The purrs became screams and Quinn tried hide in the pillow. She yanked Quinn’s hair, needing to hear her go over the edge. The pale woman did not disappoint, crying out loudly. Quinn then collapsed onto the bed and Artie carefully slid out of her. She covered Quinn as usually as the English major drifted off to sleep. 

She smiled. “Relaxed enough to ace a midterm tomorrow.” She “disrobed” and then sat down at her computer to do some work.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Artie has a crisis and Quinn helps her through it.


	6. Dark

6: Dark

Artie sat at her desk, pecking away at her keyboard and ignoring the chill along the wind howling just outside her window. She could hear the storm raging outside over her thumping music, but it did not bother her. Her cell phone rang, which did distract her. She recognized the ring tone immediately. She made sure to save her work before answering because her relic of a computer could be temperamental, crashing, freezing, and just shutting off for no reason more often than not. Thankfully, she was almost done.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Art cooed into the phone, knowing just who called, even though it could be a number of people. “Is it raining there, too?” she asked in a pouty voice.

“Uh-huh,” a low, sad childish voice reported. It broke Artie’s heart.

“I’m sorry.”

“Wish you were here …”

“I wish I was there, too, sweetheart.”

“I wanna hug you.”

“Aw, I wanna hug you, too.”

“When you coming back?”

Artie smiled. “Soon, baby, I promise.” She heard thunder boom in the background followed by a startled yelp.

“I want you here now!” 

“I know, Diana, I know, but I can’t be there now. Go get in bed with one of the twins, okay?”

“But … they don’t have muscles.” This was whispered as if it were a secret.

Artie chuckled. “I know they don’t, but they can hold you tight. Now, go to bed. Don’t make me have to talk to the twins.”

“Okay. Miss you, love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Artie turned her attention back to her computer and was about to get back to her work when a thunderclap sounded outside. The lights flickered and then the room was swallowed by darkness. Her mouth practically fell into her lap.

“No, no, no! This can’t be happening! I only had two pages left!” she wailed, tapping her bulky monitor on the side. “Come on, computer!” Of course, she knew the computer could not do anything until the power came back on. She waited a couple of minutes and the lights came back to life. Her computer did not. She cursed loudly before darkness engulfed the room once more.

“Shit! I need a laptop,” she decided as she yanked her flash drive from her computer and thanked the gods that she backed up her work. Of course, her computer had taught her that lesson several painful times in high school.

Artie picked up her phone and went through her contacts, trying to remember who had a laptop. Everyone that she called was either out of their room or using their laptop because thanks to the blackout they did not have anything else to do. She growled, figuring that she was rather screwed. She got to Quinn’s number and paused because she did not know what type of computer the freckled female had.

“Screw it,” she called and she could ask. “Hey, Quinn, how are you?” she politely greeted.

“I’m fine. Is there a blackout on your floor, too?”

“This building and several others from what I tell from talking to people. I need a favor from you if you have a laptop. I need to finish a paper.”

“I have a laptop and, yes, you may use it.”

Artie sighed in relief. “Thank you so much. This is so huge for me. Uh … what room are you in again?”

-8-8-8-8-

Artie found out that Quinn actually lived in the dorm next door, but the buildings were connected by a veranda going along an outside garden space. For some reason, they were still considered the same building, even though the layout was different. Art sprinted across the open corridor as the wind whipped her golden olive skin and the cold rain pelted her, stabbing her like a million pins. She had unwisely decided against a coat, having on a hooded sweatshirt instead. She also wore flip-flops to make the journey and her feet were freezing by the time she made it inside.

She ran up the stairs two at a time until she came to the third floor and found Quinn’s room with no problem … okay, maybe some problems because the building looked so different in the dark. Quinn asked who it was before opening the door, which Artie thought was a good idea because their peers seemed to be on the brink of having an improvised party. She hated to think what would happen after that.

“Artie, what the hell are you wearing?” Quinn gasped.

“Exactly what it looks like.”

“Didn’t you know it’s raining?”

“Yeah, I know. I didn’t think it was as bad as it is.”

Quinn shook her head. “You are just like a guy,” she muttered and then her eyes went wide. “I’m sorry. That was rude.”

Art shrugged it off. “Not really. No reason to be sorry.”

“Still, sorry. Here, this is my side of the room.” Quinn motioned to the left side of the room. “Thankfully, the laptop was fully charged.”

“You’re a life saver.” Artie smiled as she sat down at the desk. She noted that the room seemed cramped compared to her own, but she did not have a roommate or nearly as many possessions. She supposed it was enough space as long as the roommates got along, or were not in the room together very often.

“It’s nice to help you for a change. What are you writing?” Quinn asked curiously as she sat down on her bed and focused on her guest.

“History paper. I waited until the last minute to get to it.” The tall female plugged her flash drive in and opened her paper. She relaxed as she saw all of her work was saved.

“All right. I’ll leave you to it.”

Art nodded and Quinn sat silently, reading a book with the aid of a book light. Artie checked the time as she typed away and she was done barely a half hour later. She then hit another problem.

“Shit, no internet!” Artie slapped her palm against her forehead.

“What’s wrong?” Quinn asked with concern.

“I need to send this out by midnight and there’s no internet with the power out!”

“Calm down, Artie. My phone has wireless and is a mobile hot spot.”

“Oh, my god, you are just heaven sent,” Artie praised her. She had to resist the urge to hug and kiss Quinn at that very moment.

Quinn chuckled, but did not deny it. The shorter woman had to set everything up because while Artie knew a lot of things about a lot of things, technology could be her kryptonite. Artie was able to breathe a sigh of relief once the screen told her that her email had been “sent.”

“That paper was really important, huh?” Quinn asked with a slight tilt of her head.

“Ten percent of my grade. Thank god I only have to do one more. I’m also happy my professor allows us email papers in up until midnight on the due date or I’d have really screwed this up.”

“You seem like the type to organize better than this.”

Artie shoot her head. “I try to be, but sometimes I fall short when I have too much going on. I got caught up in writing other people’s papers instead of my own.”

Quinn’s forehead wrinkled. “You write papers? But, isn’t that cheating?”

“You could look at it that way, but it’s a good way to make a few hundred dollars without having to work full-time and lets me be a full-time student,” Artie replied in a plain tone.

Quinn yelped. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be judgmental. I mean, you being a tutor, I figured you’d be all about academic honesty.”

“I’m all for people trying to better themselves, but I have to eat, too. I also have to get going. I’ve got an early morning ahead of me. Thanks again for this. You saved my ass big time.” Artie pocketed her flash drive and stood up.

“Any time,” Quinn assured her with a smile.

“Next tutoring session is on me. Thank you so much. Now, also do me a favor and don’t go out into the hall while the power’s out. It might sound like fun, but this power outage thing leaves an idiot a chance to do something stupid.”

Quinn nodded and then her eyebrows knitted close together. “Has this happened before?”

“I don’t know. It hasn’t happened while I’ve been here, but I do know that idiots rarely miss a chance to do something stupid.” Artie paused. “You know what, maybe I’ll just stay here with you until your roommate comes back.”

“You don’t have to.”

“No, but I want to because I don’t want anything to happen to you. So, we might as well start telling each other ghost stories now.” She flopped back down at the desk.

Quinn grinned. “I know dozens.”

“I figured you might, being an English major and all. Well, I’m all ears.”

The smaller woman blinked, as if surprised by that, but then started telling her story, ancient folklore that she learned from a class over the summer. Art stared at her the whole time, literally on the edge of her seat. She had a lot of practice in playing the captive audience. By the end of the tale, she knew to beware of fairy folk and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.  

“I’m boring you, aren’t I?” Quinn asked with a sorrowful pout.

Art blinked rapidly and sat up straight. “No, sorry, just way past my bed time. I’m usually in bed by midnight.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I usually wake up at six.”

Quinn’s eyes went wide. “At six? What do you do at six in the morning? My favorite thing about college is sleeping late and staying up late! I never get out of bed before ten and even that’s pushing it.”

Artie chuckled. “I try to go to the gym, but I also do my work in the morning if I need to. I have morning classes, too. I get time to myself since most of my friends or associates are asleep. Whatever you do late at night, I probably do early in the morning.”

Quinn shrugged; that sounded about right. “You can lie in my bed if you want to. I mean, everything should be fine. We’re safe in the room and you’d definitely hear something before anything ever happened.”

The taller woman yawned and rubbed her left eye. “Uh …”

“Don’t argue. You’re tired. Go to sleep. I’ll wake you up when my roommate comes in.”

Artie yawned, which caused her to cave. She was exhausted, having had a full day. She collapsed onto Quinn’s bed and was asleep within seconds.

-8-8-8-8-

Quinn envied how quickly Artie fell asleep as she flipped through her book. It did sound pretty wild out in the hallway, but she was far from curious as to what was happening. She liked a party as much as the next person, but not in total darkness when it would be easy for her to be lost in a dark corner and there was little chance of getting help in a timely fashion.

She read her book until she heard the door open. Artie jumped up immediately, eyes focused on the door as Morgan slid inside. There were flashes of light behind the giggly blond, probably from cell phones. The glimpse they got of the hallway seemed like things were even crazier than they sounded. Art was completely standing by the time Morgan shut the door.

“Artie, this is my roommate Morgan,” Quinn quickly introduced them before Artie hit her roommate.

“Nice to meet you,” Artie said, shaking the blond’s hand. “So, I guess I can leave. You two make you don’t open this door.”

“You don’t have to leave,” Morgan insisted with an impish smile.

“No, I really do and you both really need to stay in here,” Artie ordered in a very stern tone that made the roommates nod simultaneous. She was gone before they realized what they were doing.

Morgan smirked at Quinn. “I see you found a way to entertain yourself in the dark.”

“It wasn’t like that! She needed my computer to finish a paper.”

Morgan continued smirking. “Uh-huh, that’s why she’s lying in your bed, half-nude? Damn, I wish the lights were on just so I could see what the fuss is about.”

“There is no fuss,” Quinn insisted.

“Sure there is. All you bi-curious chicks go to her for a reason. Maybe I’m a little curious myself.”

A frown settled on Quinn’s pale features, but she did not say anything. Morgan laughed while Quinn buried her nose back in her book. She refused to give Morgan more ammo to tease her. Thankfully, Morgan went to sleep almost immediately, having partied hard. Quinn was pleased with the silence and briefly wondered why anyone in her right mind would voluntarily wake up at six in the morning.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Quinn gets ditched and Artie comes to the rescue.


	7. Left

7: Left

Quinn sighed as she tried to remain sitting up straight during what was possibly the most boring date of her life. It was at least in the top five; top ten most definitely. She could learn to hate dating at this rate. _It was never like this with Thomas_. 

Her date of the night was her current boyfriend Anthony Chanda and as far as she was concerned he was no Thomas, even though they had similar features. He was handsome with beautiful brown skin and deep chocolate eyes. He had a thin pencil mustache. She was trying to get used to it because Thomas had a mustache and trimmed beard. She was beginning to believe that she liked facial hair.

His black hair was cropped and gelled back almost exactly the way her former boyfriend did his hair. They shared similar body types and the shape of their faces were the same. If Anthony was from Guyana, she would have thought that he was related to Thomas. 

After looks, all similarity to Thomas ended. They had been dating for a little more than a month, having met through mutual friends. They seemed to hit it off in a group. On their own, there was something to be desired.

“Anthony, do you think you can get off the phone for one second?” Quinn requested in a tense tone. He had been texting his friends with the frequency of a fourteen-year-old girl. 

“Huh?” He glanced up, blinked, and then seemed to remember that she was there. “Oh, sorry. So, how have you been? I haven’t seen much of you this week.”

“Finals are coming up and I had to finish a paper. Have you been studying?” 

He shrugged. “A little. I took a bunch of bullshit courses this term to get requirements out of the way. I’ll start on real stuff next semester.”

She nodded and the conversation between them died down. He went back to his phone and she stared at her plate briefly. They really had nothing in common beyond being college students. Even their course work was vastly different despite the fact that they had both taken mostly required courses.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Anthony let loose an excited gasp. Their eyes met and he looked eager and then anxious, like a child that was offered a chance to go to an amusement park in front of an upset parent. He offered her an apprehensive smile, almost in apology, but it was far from sincere. Guilt appeared in his eyes briefly, but then something else took over, as if he was staring through her.

“What have you been texting about all night?” she finally demanded. It took all of her willpower not to hit the table with her palm. 

“Uh … well, it’s the guys. Excuse me, for a second.” He got up before she avid answer and rushed off toward the front.

Quinn sighed and doubted that it was a good thing that he had left after barely touching his food. After five minutes, she was embarrassingly aware that Anthony was probably not going to come back in. Making matters worse, he was her ride, so she was going to have to chase after him if she wanted to get back to her dorm.

“Hey, glad you got rid of him for me,” Artie remarked with a wink as she sat down.

She gasped. “Artie?” 

“Calm down, I’m not stalking you. I was at the movies next door with some friends and, when the movie let out, we walked by just in time for me to see your guy walk out.” Artie pointed to the window to show that she had an excellent view from the outside.

Quinn sighed and shook her head. “Great, it was a show inside and out.” 

“Hey, we can salvage this. First, I’d like to point out that you’re better off without the dick that walked out on you literally and then drove off.”

Quinn’s mouth dropped open. “Drove off? He left me?” 

Art’s brandywine-colored eyes drift off to the right briefly. “I didn’t come in until I was sure he wasn’t coming back. I’m sorry.”

The younger woman shook her head. “Don’t be. You’re not the sorry one. He is … or maybe I am …”

Art reached across the table and grabbed Quinn by the hand. Chocolate eyes snapped up and locked with intense reddish brown orbs. The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy, crushing, and Quinn was certain that her ribs were trying to strangle her rapidly beating heart.

“You’re fine. Don’t let some idiot dictate yourself esteem. He’s an ass. They exist, but there are also great guys out there. Dump this one and go find one of the great ones. Hell, I know plenty of good guys if you want me to hook you up,” Artie offered.

Quinn shook her head. “You don’t know me. Anthony just ran out on me. Thomas wanted us to take a break, and there have been men in between that haven’t been impressed.” 

“So? You’re an idiot magnet. No reflection on you. I know a guy who’s unfortunately a psycho magnet. He’s a regular guy, smart, in shape, and almost every chick that approaches him is totally nuts. So, you’re a smart, attractive girl that happens to attract idiots. It’s unfortunate,” Artie remarked with an exaggerated pout.

Quinn chuckled in spite of feeling depressed and her eyes went wide. “Are your friends waiting?”

“No, I sent them on ahead. I could use some dinner," Artie replied, waving the waiter over. 

Quinn was dumbfounded as her tutor ordered a drink and meal. Artie was actually going to stay with her, which lessened the sting of being ditched. She exhaled and managed a smile. The smile was returned.

“So, what movie did you see?” Quinn inquired to make conversation. 

Artie snorted. “That trashy horror movie about the poison dart frogs infesting a town. Hell, I don’t even remember what it was called. _Croaked_? Something like that.”

“I think it is _Croaked_. Was it cheesy? I didn’t see it, not that I like those types of movies.”

“It was so cheesy. They gave the frogs fangs and made them the size of German shepherds. The CGI is so bad, though. It would’ve been better if they were hand puppets or something. Don’t waste your money on it. That was not ten bucks well spent.”

Quinn laughed a little. “I’d never waste money on it. I need a plot to go with my special effects.”

Artie chuckled. “I have to be in the mood to watch something mindless or senseless. I wasn’t really in the mood, but I promised my friends I’d go out to celebrate once finals were over. I thought celebrating would involve drinking. I’m sure that would’ve made the movie better, actually.” 

There was another laugh from Quinn. “Drinks for you or the actors?” 

“Drinks for me and unemployment for the actors.”

Quinn laughed again, finding the fact Artie was totally serious even funnier. The waiter came around with Artie’s drink and Quinn got a refill since now she felt like she would be there a while. She also ordered an appetizer to have something warm to eat while Artie had her meal.

“So, I noticed the waiter didn’t recognize you, even though you’re in you usual 20s gear. You don’t come here often, do you?” Quinn inquired. The restaurant was typically very popular with the students of Parker University when they were trying to be romantic.

“No, can’t say that I do.”

“Then where do you take all of your dates?”

“I told you when we started that I don’t date and I don’t do anything with girls that don’t understand that. I don’t have time to date. I work so much that any free time is spent with my friends. Sometimes, they have to come save me from my room. They wish I had a roommate to get me out more often.”

Quinn nodded. “A roommate would help with that. Morgan gets me to parties at least twice a week. She always drags me to some function, but she at least let’s me finish my work first.”

“I don’t have time for that and I don’t want people looming over me when I’m working. I have a lot to do and I need to get through it, so my friends don’t bother me until the weekend. They’ll usually only call me once to find out about my workload and then show up if they dub the workload ‘light.’ Usually, they’re right.”

Quinn’s brow wrinkled. “So, you only get out like once a week?”

“Sometimes less.”

“You’re really not getting into the whole college experience, huh?”

Artie shrugged. “I’m not here for the partying. I did a lot of that in high school. I mean, I didn’t come to one of the best schools in the country to party. Some people have. I’m here to get a degree. Some people have found an excellent balance.”

“And you haven’t?”

“My balance puts more weight on work. I have a lot of papers to do,” she reminded Quinn.

“How many papers do you write and how much do you charge?” Quinn asked curiously.

“I write a lot of papers. You’d never believe how lazy college students can be. I’ve been doing this since high school to pick up money, so I have a lot of experience. I’ve tackled a lot of subjects, so sometimes I can just copy and paste old papers to look like new stuff. I charge fifteen dollars a page. I promise no less than a B, but usually get A’s. I offer refunds if you get under a B.”

“Do you make a lot of money?”

“More now since I know more college students. You’d probably make a lot of money. I’m sure your writing is better than mine considering your majors.”

Quinn laughed and shook her head. “No, I have enough work writing my own papers and I’m not learned in a plethora of subjects either. How’d you get to know so many subjects to feel comfortable writing papers?”

Artie opened her mouth to answer, but the waiter showed up with their food. They made sure everything was to their liking as the waiter left. Artie took a bite of her chicken before answering.

“My grandparents are college professors. I’ve been reading since I was three. I spent a lot of time with them when I was younger.” Artie suddenly chuckled. “I wasn’t allowed to watch TV, only read when I with them. I grew to love it.” She smiled.

“You’re still close to them?”

Artie nodded. “Yeah, my granddad especially. This is his hat actually.” She held up her fedora. “I’ve got a black bowler he gave me, too.”

“That’s cool. The most my parents gave me were hand-me-downs. Even my car is a hand-me-down. All my clothes were the same.”

Artie smiled. “You must be the baby.”

“Youngest of three. You?”

“Oldest of six.”

“Whoa. Amazing.”

Artie chuckled and began eating. Quinn started on her french fries, which were cold and her wing appetizers, which were warm. The conversation paused, but the silence was not uncomfortable. Quinn did not feel like Artie was plotting her escape like she felt with Anthony.

“Was this your one night a week out or do you go out more because school’s over?” Quinn asked curiously.

“I’m going home now that school’s done. What about you?”

The pale woman shook her head. “I’m staying on campus. I like life on campus over breaks.”

“I’ve never checked it out. I don’t really have the time.”

“You should make time. Not a lot, but enough to see a show. The concerts they had this summer were amazing. You’d like it. They have metal bands. I’ve never bothered to see them, but I definitely will check out when I can now. I never knew metal was so cool.”

Artie chuckled a bit and they discussed music as they ate. Eventually, the food was gone, but Artie ordered dessert. Quinn did the same. They spoke some more over dessert, but the night had to end. The wind seemed to blow through them as they stepped into the night air.

“It’s so cold,” Quinn shivered as she buried her face in her high collar coat and shoved her hands into her pockets.

“Yeah, hopefully the bus will have heat,” Artie said, fixing her gloves.

“You know I’ve never been on the bus.”

Artie chuckled. “You’re not missing out.”

They stood at the bus stop for ten freezing minutes before the bus came. It was full of college students; some drunk, some sleeping or on the verge of sleeping, and others normal. Quinn did not have exact change, as the fare called for, and Artie paid for her without her needing to ask. There were no free seats, so they had to stand. Artie stood between her and another group that was standing. Some of the guys stared at her for a moment and she tried to burrow deeper into her coat, but was still visible. Artie moved slightly to the left, blocking their view. There was some grumbling, but nothing more.

The ride was fifteen minutes long and thankfully had heat. Unfortunately, that made stepping off the bus a punishment, but it had to be done. Artie walked Quinn to her dorm room. The gesture warmed her enough for the five minute stroll. She stood at the door, facing Artie. She smiled at the taller woman.

“I had such a great time. You’re wonderful to talk to. Thank you for salvaging my night,” Quinn said.

“Any time. It’s rare for me to have dinner a gorgeous, bright young woman. So, thank you for just sitting across from me.”

Quinn blushed and decided not to spoil the moment by figuring out what to say. She kissed Artie on the cheek and disappeared into her room. She hoped she had not crossed the line, but she did not know a better way to express her gratitude. Artie had made her feel so good about herself. She doubted that she would ever be able to thank Artie enough for that.  

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Quinn’s New Year’s eve blues.


	8. Frosty

8: Frosty 

Winter break was bitterly cold and the days were short, as if just checking on what people were doing before allowing darkness to reign supreme. It had not seemed so bleak the first time Quinn spent winter break on campus. Of course, back then, she had Thomas to keep her warm and they had something to do when nighttime blanketed the campus. Now, she was busy going through a string of poor substitutes as she took in the abject darkness of the empty campus.

She had gone home for Christmas, like most of the students, and like a good little girl. Unlike most students, she returned to campus the day after Christmas with no cheer in her heart or presents in her car, except for two from each set of grandparents. There was no reason to stay home and that fact would only be made clear the longer she stayed there. So, it was back to some place a little less suffocating and less uncaring. Some place where if she said hello to even a complete stranger she was likely to get some type of greeting in return.

Quinn had gone on four dates in five days. They were not pretty dates, but each one wanted to spend New Year’s Eve with her. She was not sure if she should spend the night with any of them because it might send the wrong message. She did not want to do anything beyond be friends with any of those guys and even that might be stretching things. None of them did anything for her and she had barely been able to keep a conversation going with them.

“Maybe I’ll just ring in the New Year at home. No shame in that,” she muttered to herself. If only she really believed that. 

Quinn was in her dorm room, which was all packed up because she and Morgan were going to be moving to another dorm before spring semester started. She was thankful that students were allowed to still live on campus during breaks as long as they were registered for a class and put in a request for it on time. She picked up her cell phone and decided to call Morgan. She needed advice.

“Hey, Quinn, how are things going?” Morgan inquired.

Quinn sighed. “They’re going weird. I’ve been dating and they’re all been flops on my end, but each guy wants me to hang out with them on New Year’s Eve. What should I do?”

“You have a lot of options. You can go out with the least offensive of the four. You can go find a cool New Year’s Eve celebration on your own. Hell, you can use this as an excuse to call Thomas and find out if he’s around. He might’ve stayed close to campus for you. This would be a great time to test it out and find out if he’s thinking about you in some way.”

A creamy forehead wrinkled as she rubbed her chin in thought. “You told me when this whole break started that I shouldn’t be the one to make contact? He needs to see that I can live without him and he needs to come to me to realize that he made the mistake. I believe that’s what you said, right?”

“Oh, yeah! I did say that and I agree. You shouldn’t contact him. That does narrow down your choices. Go party alone. I’m sure there are a bunch of great places you can go. You might meet someone better than the four idiots you met.”

Chocolate eyes rolled. “You’re always so optimistic.” While the campus was great during winter break, the town that it was in was not as great considering half of its popular were college students that were now mostly home. So, whatever “great places” Morgan was thinking about were probably much less sensational right now.

“Because things generally work out. I mean, even Thomas calling this break has worked out for you. While you haven’t found a boyfriend to replace him, you better understand why he was the better mate for you and you’re not likely to play the field on him if you two get back together. If you don’t get back with him, you’re still left with that understanding of what you want in a mate, so you don’t have to go through all of the bullshit later on in life.”

A frown settled on pink lips. “This doesn’t help me with my New Year’s Eve problem.”

Morgan chuckled. “I suppose you’re right. And, I suggest you go with the least offensive of the guys.”

Quinn snorted. _I don’t think I have the stomach for that … or the conversational skills_. “How’re things going with you?”

“I’m freezing my ass off is how things are going with me! If you think it’s cold there, imagine a white Christmas with two feet of snow! At least you have four candidates to keep you warm!”

“You can have them all if you want.”

“No, thank you. You and I have vastly different tastes in men. Including, the ones you don’t like.”

Quinn laughed a bit and the friends bid each other farewell. Quinn was still at a loss and was tempted to call Thomas. Surely, the man that claimed to love her less than a year ago would not let her spend her first New Year’s Eve in four years alone. But, she did not want to chance it because they had drifted so far apart already. She would feel crushed if he left her in a mild flare of despair. It would also underscore that it was less likely they would ever be together again. She wanted to hold onto hope – hope in Thomas or hope in finding someone like him, someone that loved her.

She scrolled through her contact list and her thumb hovered over his name. She could not bring herself to do it, though. She flicked the screen and came to “Artie.” Artie was smart and helped her better understand math. Artie also seemed to have a mastery of other subjects. Maybe Artie also gave out dating advice, even though she did not date. It seemed like it was worth a shot.

“Hey, Quinn,” Artie answered and she could hear giggling in the background.

“Hey, Artie. I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” she asked because of the high-pitched laughter. She imagined that Artie’s break was probably filled with partying that she wanted to catch up on.

“No, it’s fine,” Artie grunted and the giggling increased. “Do you need something?”

“Well, I have a problem and I was hoping for some advice.”

“Okay, tell me the problem and I’ll do what I can.”

Quinn sighed and went through the entire situation. She ignored the giggling and odd sounds from the other end. She was not sure what to make of the occasional swatting sounds or the fact that it sounded a whirlwind of activity on the other end.Artie apologized a couple of times because of the noise, but she did not offer an explanation for what was happening.

“I wouldn’t go out with any of those guys if they don’t do anything for you. You’re sending them the wrong signal like you said and that could lead to more trouble. I also don’t think you should go out alone. New Year’s Eve is a wild time, even in small towns. None of your friends stayed behind? Someone from your winter session class that you could hang out with?”

“No, all my friends think I’m crazy for even doing winter session.”

Artie was silent for a moment. “So, the only real problem is that you don’t want to be alone on New Year’s Eve?”

“Yeah, the idea just makes me feel so lonely.”

“You can come here to Sutterford. It’s a two-hour bus ride, so the drive with a car is probably a little over an hour from Leetown.”

Chocolate eyes blinked and Quinn’s mouth fell open. “You … you’re inviting me to your home?”

“Yeah. Me and my friends are going out. You can hang with us and then crash at my place. It’ll be cramped, but fine,” Artie explained.

Quinn was tempted by the act of kindness, but it also troubled her. Despite knowing Artie for three months, she felt like she did not really know Artie. Yes, they had shared some moments, but beyond that, she would not even say they were friends. She did not want to chance being uncomfortable, especially if Artie had plans to go to a lesbian bar to celebrate.

“I don’t want to impose on you,” Quinn said, which was also true. She imagined a family with six kids could not have a lot of space to spare.

“It wouldn’t be imposing. I invited you. Like I said, it’d probably be cramped, though.”

“No, I’ll find something to do or someone to go with. Hell, maybe I actually need to spend some time alone. I’m always trying to find people to be around.”

“Well, you can be introspective for the whole winter. You don’t need to do it on New Year’s Eve. Look my offer stands, even after the ball drops. Call me if you need my address. I have got a little egghead to put to bed. Bye,” there was more laughter before Artie hung up without even waiting for Quinn to respond.

Quinn sighed. She thought on Artie’s offer the entire day. As she was on her way to her car, she literally ran into someone in the hallway. Well, he ran into her while trying to keep from dropping a pile of books that he had in his arms. She fell back while the books fell to the floor.

“Sorry about that. I was I was trying to stop the inevitable it seemed,” he remarked with a light laugh as he bent down to pick up his books.

She laughed, too. “It’s all right.” She glanced at his books. “Hey, I’ve read a few of these. They’re really good. Are you reading them for a class?”

“Huh?” He glanced up and blue eyes locked on her. He seemed like her exact opposite with short, wavy blond hair and tanned skin despite the winter season. “I am reading a couple them for a class, but the others are just to see what they’re about. I’ve finished this one.” He held it up.

“Oh, that was really good.”

He nodded in agreement and they began discussing the book. She learned that his name was Gavin and he was English lit major, which explained all of the books. They ended up moving their conversation to one of the dorm’s lounges. Completely by accident, they spoke for the entire night, not realizing they wrung in the New Year talking about a book.

Quinn would not see Artie’s text message of “Happy New Year” until the next day. She smiled as she texted back, “Yes, it is.” If nothing else, she had made a new friend.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: school’s back in session and Artie’s back in town.


	9. GPA

9: GPA

Students were moving back onto campus as spring term would be starting in a week. Quinn was already moved into her room, but Morgan still had to move in. She decided to get out of Morgan’s way and go visit Artie. She wanted to show her tutor just how good her teaching skills were.

Artie’s dorm was moved to a building across the parking lot from her. It was a new building and had more of a hotel feel to it than a dormitory, especially since each room had a balcony, a very tiny one, but a balcony nonetheless. Artie was on the third floor and her door was open. Quinn knocked anyway because Artie was pretty upfront about her lifestyle, so she could be in her room with a girl.

“Come in,” Artie called.

“Hey,” Quinn said as she stepped into the room. The taller woman was putting away her clothes.

“Oh, hey, Quinn. How are you?”

“I’m doing good. I thought this room would be bigger than your old room. Looks smaller,” Quinn noted as she stared around the almost cell-like area. Artie seemed to be fully moved in and just had to put clothes away.

“Yeah, but, it’s not bad. How’s your room this term?”

“Pretty much the same as always. It’s annoying getting shuffled around every semester.”

Artie shrugged. “I guess for you, yeah. You’re really moving. For me, it’s not too tough because when I left for break I took everything with me. I’m sure most people do that.”

“I suppose, but it’s still annoying,” Quinn huffed.

Artie offered her a slightly amused smile for her trouble as she put the last of her clothes away. She then stood up and took two steps over to Quinn. She looked down at the brunette with mirth dancing in her brandywine eyes.

“You still haven’t told me what brings you by,” Artie pointed out.

Quinn smiled brightly and pulled out a sheet of paper. “You, my friend, are one awesome tutor.”

Artie raised an eyebrow as she accepted the paper. She looked down to see that it was Quinn’s report card. She zeroed in on the math class and saw that Quinn had earned a B-plus. Quinn was surprised as Artie’s mouth turned down in a frown.

“The dude gave you a B? What the hell? You killed that quiz and all the damned tests!” Artie pointed out.

Quinn chuckled. “You’re outraged on my behalf.” For some reason, that was very flattering and made her blood flare up.

“Damn right! I hope you complain to this bastard!”

Quinn laughed more and stepped closer to Artie. They were almost touching and Quinn was certain that she could feel heat coming off of the taller woman. Her heart sped up, but she tried to keep herself under control. She was trying to build a relationship with a new guy that Gavin introduced her to and while they had not said they were exclusive yet, she felt like they were on their way. She needed to hold it together.

“You seem to forget how I tanked in August and early September and plus I failed the first test. Not quiz, but test. Averaged into the rest of my grades, this is the right grade,” Quinn stated, speaking in a low tone. She felt a bit breathless, making it hard to speak up.

Artie exhaled slowly. “Is it now? Well, since you’re happy with it and I’m clearly brilliant, maybe we celebrate. I just unpacked your friend.”

Quinn was about to object because she had a boyfriend. They had a relationship. Well, they were probably going to try to have a relationship, as soon as they discussed it, which would probably be soon. _Oh, god, Artie’s nibbling my earlobe!_ She melted against the taller woman as powerful arms embraced her and she could feel the press of breasts against her chest. The sensation made her groan as Artie nibbled her way down Quinn’s neck. 

“Oh, god,” Quinn breathed, grabbing Artie by her broad shoulders.

The noise seemed to call attention to her mouth because Artie immediately nipped her way to Quinn’s lips. Their lips moved against each other in a passionate frenzy and their tongues quickly joined in, caressing, devouring. Artie wasted no time groping Quinn, gently squeezing her breasts through her shirt. She moaned into Artie’s mouth as hot, lightning bolts of pleasure burned through her and it echoed around the room. Artie hissed right after and pulled away.

“Strip,” Artie ordered in a heavy breath that made Quinn ruin her underwear.

Quinn knew the routine and quickly disrobed while Artie shut and locked the door. Quinn moved onto the bed and watched Artie strip. Her whole body shivered as Artie’s ripped, olive-toned muscles were revealed. Thoughts of running her tongue along the cuts actually made her mouth water. _Whoa, calm down, tiger. You’re not gay. But, then again, there’s nothing really gay about wanting to touch such rippling muscles_.

Her thoughts came to a complete halt as Artie suited up. Artie stalked over to the bed and just stared at Quinn. The burning gaze seemed to make demands, more than usual, on Quinn, but she did not understand fully. She went with what they typically did, getting on her hands and knees with her ass pointed at Artie.

Artie growled and the sound sent fire up Quinn’s spine. The pale woman moaned in anticipation as she heard Artie move closer to her. Her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest and she feared the whole building probably heard her wanton cry as Artie pressed into her. And, if not that, she was certain that the neighbors heard her as Artie began to move.

It was slow and delicious. Quinn felt pleasure from the roots of her hair to the ends of her toes. Artie leaned forward and she felt those wonderful, plump hardened nipples grazing her back. She felt dizzy and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Kisses to the back of her neck helped keep her anchored in hot, electric reality, but then she realized something. _I’m getting off on having her nipples against my back! I’m not gay!_

As much as the thought bothered her, she could not stop herself from moving with Artie, trying to gain more pleasure. She wielded that thing with such precision, better than most men Quinn had been with. Still, Quinn was not gay and she needed to do something to keep her body from thinking otherwise.

“Wait,” Quinn managed to say around as gasp.

Artie continued moving for a few seconds; her lust possibly blocking her ears. “Wait? What? Did I hurt you?” she asked through a series of heavy pants.

“No … wanna try something new?”

“New?”

“Can I ride you?”

Artie chuckled. “You never have to ask.”

Quinn smiled, groaning as Artie pulled out. She felt empty and as if her body was going to burst into flames. She quickly moved and Artie settled on the middle of the bed. Artie lounged against her pillows as Quinn straddled her, putting her back to Artie.

Artie did not complain, groaning and running a hand over Quinn’s sweat-slicked back. The longhaired brunette threw her head back and moaned as she sank onto Artie. For a moment, she could not move, could not think. Her nerves were overloaded and it was not until she felt hands on her hips that she remembered to move.

Quinn exhaled loudly as she bounced on Artie. Putting her hands on Artie’s thighs to stabilize herself, she moved with reckless abandon, trying to match Artie’s mastery of the phallus. It was not until Artie’s hips began to piston up and down that Quinn began moving toward the point of no return. She could hardly breath and then Artie grabbed her hands, pulling them back and giving Artie control of her. The muscular woman pushed into Quinn with more than enough force to send her over the edge.

Quinn collapsed forward and the next thing she knew she was being tucked away in bed. She felt lips on her own and there was a brief kiss. She fell asleep with a smile of her face with thoughts of good grades and even better orgasms dancing through her head. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Artie doesn’t like the reason Quinn is late for tutoring.


	10. Bruised

10: Bruised 

Artie checked her watch and was surprised that Quinn was ten minutes late. Quinn was never late for a tutoring session and Artie did not like it. She called Quinn’s cell phone, only for the voicemail to pick up. She growled as a frown marred her smooth features. She waited another ten minutes before calling again and receiving the voicemail.

“Fuck this,” Artie decided, tearing herself away from her desk. She grabbed her pants and hoodie to keep her somewhat warm in her mad dash across the parking lot to Quinn’s dormitory. The chill nipped at her heels, even though she had sneakers on.

She did not make it into the building, spotting Quinn just outside in the fading daylight. She was not alone. There was some guy with her, probably her boyfriend, Artie concluded. They looked like they were arguing and he put his finger in Quinn’s face, which gave Artie some pause, but things did not seem awful. She would have returned to her room if only Quinn was not gesturing wildly and the guy had not grabbed her wrist. Artie was between them before any of them realized it and had her hand on his wrist.

“I suggest you let her go,” Artie said with a deadly calm.

“Mind your own business,” the guy growled, trying to yank his hand back. She only tightened her grip. His dark face grimaced slightly, but he managed to keep in a hiss. She doubted he would be able to do that again when she got really serious with him.

“Oh, believe me. I am. Now, let her go,” Artie ordered once more before applying some pressure to his wrist. He hissed and grimaced, crouching just a bit, bringing him slightly under Artie’s height.

“Artie, please, don’t hurt him,” Quinn implored, clutching Artie’s shoulders in desperation.

The plea made a furious scowl cut through Artie’s face. Breathing heavily through her nose, Artie glanced back at Quinn. Chocolate eyes begged in a way that Artie disliked and she realized that she also did not like the way Quinn held her. It was all so different than what she was used to. There was no lustful passion or smoldering lasciviousness. There was concern and worry. Concern and worry for the wrong person and it gnawed at Artie’s intestines.

“Fine,” Artie huffed, flaring her nostrils as she flung him away from her. He clutched his wrist and glared at her. 

“Artie,” Quinn said, voice somewhat raw.

“Sorry for interfering.” Artie stepped away, but she did not leave. She _could_ not leave. 

She watched the couple speak, but she was now too far to overhear them. She noted that the boyfriend’s body language did not improve, but he was keeping his hands to himself. He did not even put his finger in Quinn’s face again. Then his shoulders slumped, as if defeated. He hugged Quinn, which appeared somewhat awkward, but she hugged him back. He then went back inside. Quinn turned her attention to Artie.

“I’m sorry you had to see,” Quinn said, sounding almost normal. A dark blush settled on already rosy cheeks.

Artie shrugged and turned to leave. Her thoughts were swirling and quickly became a torrent of boiling fury. _Fuck, of course, I’m wrong for trying to help. Fucking women like that macho bullshit from men. What the fuck made me think she’d be different? Why the hell did I start fucking with her?_  

“Artie,” Quinn called, trotting after the fuming tutor. “Artie, wait!” She jogged up to the taller woman.

“You might as well go back inside. You only have fifteen minutes left in your session and I have work to do anyway,” Artie stated through a tense jaw, doing her best not to stomp while she walked.

“Artie, what’s wrong? Why are you so upset?” 

She glared at the pale woman. “Are you fucking kidding? You’re late by over thirty minutes and then you pled with me not to hurt some ass-hat while he’s fucking manhandling you right in front of me!”

“Artie, it wasn’t like that and it really wasn’t any of your business.” 

Snorting, she kept walking, but now she was stomping, as if she was trying to go through the pavement of the parking lot. “I understand that. It’s your fucked up relationship, your fucked up problem.”

“Artie!” Quinn yanked her by the hand, forcing her to stop. “You don’t even know what happened!” 

Artie spun around and all she could see was red. “I know he put his hands on you and you protected him! There’s no fucking reason for that! No fucking excuse! So, save it!” 

Quinn blinked, but did not let go of her tutor. “It wasn’t as bad as it looked. I promise.”

Artie growled. “Bullshit! Your wrist is bruised.”

“I bruise easily, but it was no worse than how I grabbed you, except he caught me by the wrist instead of by the hand. He wasn’t trying to hurt me. He just didn’t want me to walk away from the argument.”

“He still shouldn’t have touched you.” 

“No, he shouldn’t have, but we all have moments where we’re not ready to end the argument, like now. So, can we get out of the cold and talk about this in your room?”

Artie wanted to refuse her, but it was cold and they needed to reschedule Quinn’s session. She wanted to make sure she had a spot open in front of someone, so she would not be tempted to fuck Quinn after. She was pretty sure that she would never be the mood to do that again now, but she wanted assurances in place. 

They went to Artie’s room. They both stood. Artie folded her arms across her chest while Quinn sighed, focusing on her feet.   

“You’re the one that wanted to talk, so talk,” Artie huffed. Quinn flinched slightly and Artie almost felt bad, but was able to beat that feeling down. 

Sighing again, Quinn ran her hand through her long hair. “I just … I don’t like that you’re upset over this. I swear, Kavi only wanted to keep me from walking away. He was angry over some of his friends telling him that they saw me in a club hugged up with some guy. They were exaggerating, but the fact that I was out at the club without him and with my friends made him think that there might have been some truth to it. I told him he was too upset to talk about rationally and we could continue when he calmed down. It was then that I decided to walk away and he wasn’t ready to let it go.”

She ground her teeth together briefly. “That could’ve become serious.” 

Quinn nodded, but shrugged. “Many things have the potential to become serious. Kavi’s not that type of guy, though. You have to just trust people, sometimes. Trust they won’t hurt you.”

Artie scowled. “I’ve seen that trust come back to bite people in the ass.”

“Is that why you got so upset?” There was no answer. “Artie, I don’t know what you’ve seen or been through, but I’d never let a man hit me or hurt me and I damn sure wouldn’t protect him if he did.”

Artie continued to frown, but internally she felt her muscles relaxing. The tension in her belly eased because everything that Quinn said made sense, as much as she loathed admitting it, even to herself. All of that fury and animosity left with the tension. The respect that she sure she would never have again for Quinn returned with barely a five minute absence. _But, this actually one of the reasons why I respect her. She can put together a coherent sentence and she doesn’t back down_.

“Sorry for butting in back there, but as you can imagine, I don’t like seeing women treated roughly or rudely. I’m sorry if I overreacted,” Artie said. _I can admit fault if she can give me an explanation I don’t really have any rights to_. 

“It’s okay. It’s nice to know that there’s someone that has my back,” Quinn said with a smile.

“Well, it is a nice back,” Artie commented.

“Now, about my tutoring session. I need all the help I’m going to get to pass statistics.” 

That much was true. Quinn had come to her after her first statistics class and hoped that Artie tutored for the class. She lucked out. Artie did reschedule Quinn’s tutoring time. She stuck with the plan of putting Quinn ahead of someone else. She needed to be sure that she still respected Quinn completely before they could do anything beyond study.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: guy trouble for Quinn and lots of girl trouble for Artie.


	11. Cookies

11: Cookies

Quinn was sitting on a desk chair in Artie’s room, eating cookies and complaining. Artie was sitting on the floor, enjoying cookies, too, and listening. Quinn briefly wondered how often someone built like Artie ate junk food, even though Artie was the one to supply her with the cookies in the first place. She also wondered why Artie had allowed her to derail her statistics tutoring with her relationship troubles, even though she suspected it had something to do with her being distracted.

“I should’ve let you hit him when you were making the offer. I mean, why the hell does he keep listening to his stupid friends? Just because I go out with my friends and dance with people at a club doesn’t mean I’m cheating on him!” Quinn huffed, glaring at her cookie before devouring it.

“He’s either insecure or he’s got a large number of jealous friends squawking in his ears. Sometimes, friends sabotage things, by accident or on purpose depending on the level of asshole they are,” Artie replied.

“Why? Why would they do that?” Quinn’s voice cracked. She was about to follow her voice’s example if the burning in her eyes and the churning in her stomach meant anything. She doubted it was safe to cry in front of Artie since she seemed more like a guy and guys did not do the emotional thing, as far as she knew.

“Jealousy for one thing,” Artie answered and she happened to glance up. “Aw, don’t cry!”

“I’m not!” Of course, the way her voice broke, she could be wrong. She wiped her cheeks and realized they were wet. For some reason, knowing that she was crying made her begin bawling.

“Crap,” Artie muttered as she climbed to her feet. She marched over to the desk and gathered Quinn in her arms. Quinn did not object, weeping into her chest as she settled them both on the bed.

“I like Kavi so much. He’s the first guy I’ve dated that I like. Why are his friends doing this?” Quinn sniffled. 

“Have you met his friends?” Artie asked while gently rocking Quinn. The movement was surprising and soothing.

“Some of them. We share a friend, Gavin. He introduced me to Kavi, but they’re not very close friends, it turns out. I wish that Gavin did hang out with Kavi more, but I have met his close group of friends. They’re really nice to me. We’ve gone to parties or just hung out in the student union. They’re not mean or anything.”

“They sound fake and possibly they either want you or they just can’t stand to see their friend with a good woman.”

“I want things to work, but I’m scared they won’t because of his friends. I even had Gavin talk to him, but again, they’re not close friends, so he’s more likely to listen to his core group of friends instead of Gavin. Hell, Gavin’s scared to try again, but he thinks Kavi might assume I’m cheating with him. I don’t know what to do and he keeps bringing up this bullshit. What am I supposed to do?”

Artie sighed. “I hate to tell you this, but he has to decide who he believes because there’s no real way for you to prove you’re _not_ cheating unless he follows you around all day and I don’t think you want him to become a stalker.”

Quinn opened her mouth, but she was cut off by Artie’s phone ringing. The tall woman did not even move to check it. Quinn took a moment to try to pull herself together, breathing deeply.

“You okay now?” Artie asked in a low tone as her phone went off again.

“Shouldn’t you answer that?”

“Nah, I know who it is and she can wait. It’s not everyday someone has a breakdown in my dorm.”

Quinn sniffled, but laughed. “I did not breakdown.”

“So, what do you call it when in the middle of a stats problem you start asking over and over again ‘why does he think I’m cheating on him’ for five minutes straight and then inhale a bag of cookies?” There was a teasing smirk on her face.

Quinn pouted because that was a highly accurate description of what happened. It had been bugging her all day, even though the argument had happened last night. She needed to talk to him, but she was thankful that Artie helped calm her down.

“I’m sorry for all of this,” Quinn apologized. “You have gone above and beyond in your tutor duties once more.”

“It’s okay. I can’t really do the tutor thing if you’re not listening anyway.”

“Sorry still.” The phone interrupted them again. It was the same ring tone, so Quinn knew it was the same person. “Are you sure you don’t want to get that?”

“No, I’m trying to train the person to realize that the world doesn’t revolve around her. She seems to be under the impression that I should jump when she snaps.”

“Why?”

Artie shrugged. “Because I’m paid help.”

“That’s awful.”

“That’s also why she gets charged full price.”

Quinn snickered a bit, even though she did not mean to. Artie hugged her, which put a smile to her face. She dared to think that things might work out.

-8-8-8-8-

Quinn was a little early for her tutoring session with a tote bag along with her usual messenger bag. She wanted to thank Artie for all of the help during her “breakdown.” She bought Artie replacement cookies and a few other items to show her gratitude. She knocked before she realized she could hear voices inside.

“Yeah?” Artie barked as opened the door with a tense frown on her face. Her face softened as she focused on Quinn. “Oh, hey,” she said in a much softer tone than before. “You’re early.”

Quinn was dumbstruck for a moment, which was fine because she would not have been able to speak around the lump in her throat. Once her heart rate returned to normal, the lump vanished. She relaxed as Artie leaned in closer, invading her space in a nonthreatening way.

“You okay? Sorry for scaring you,” the taller woman apologized.

Quinn exhaled. “No, it’s fine. I can come back later if you want.” She noted that Artie was completely dressed, as if she was going somewhere. Usually, in the dorms, Artie wore white sleeveless undershirts and basketball shorts.

“No, no. It’s fine and you’re here now, anyway. Come in.” Artie stepped out of the way.

Quinn moved inside to see the owner of the other voice in the room. She was a leggy blond with tanned skin that looked like it was the sun’s doing and not a tanning booth. Her tropical blue eyes glared at Quinn the second that she stepped inside. Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach as the blond scrutinized her.

“Misty, Quinn. Quinn, Misty. Misty was just leaving,” Artie said briskly, holding the door open.

Misty scowled at Quinn before leaving, swaying her hips and ass all the way out. Artie shut the door without saying a word and glared at the closed door for a moment. She then threw herself on her bed and sighed.

“Gimme a minute to just get my head together,” Artie requested in a low, somewhat gruff tone.

“Take all the time you need. I have something that might help,” Quinn grinned as she went into her tote bag and pulled out the cookies.

Artie chuckled. “I might need something stronger than that. Got any tequila in there?”

“No, it doesn’t help me study and it makes my clothes fall off. And while my clothes like to flee the scene when you’re around anyway, I’m being a good girl because I have a boyfriend.”

Artie snorted and her reddish brown eyes rolled. “Boyfriends and relationships are overrated.”

“I beg to differ. Now, are we eating these cookies or what?”

Artie laughed, but got a paper towel as Quinn opened the cookies. The snack was poured onto the paper towel and Quinn ate straight from the box. Artie sat on the floor propped up against the bed.

“So, what happened?” the pale woman inquired.

Artie shook her head and had to push her hair out of her face. “I need to go get a haircut. Misty is just annoying and it’s draining whenever I see her. She doesn’t listen and seems to live in her own bizarre version of reality.”

“You tutor her?”

Artie grunted. “Unfortunately.”

“Cookies will make you feel better.”

The tutor grunted again and shoved a cookie in her mouth. Once she was done with her cookies, she did not look much better. Quinn settled in next her, putting another cookie into Artie’s mouth. Artie chewed and when she was done, Quinn put another cookie to her lips. They carried on like that until Artie finally smiled, five cookies later. 

“Thanks for that,” the taller woman actually cooed.

“Artie, I cried on you a couple of day ago! This is the least I could do. Hell, I can bring you more cookies tomorrow.”

Artie smiled. “I can’t keep eating cookies. I need to keep my guns sharp.” She flexed her bicep. It was huge and rock solid as always. “Besides, cookies aren’t my favorite comfort food anyway. Now, onto statistics.”

Quinn groaned. “I’d rather eat cookies.”

“Most people would. Stats is rarely a favorite subject.”

Quinn could not argue that. She opened her notebook and textbook. She definitely hated statistics. Throughout it all, Artie’s phone went off every few minutes and she did not answer it. She wished that Artie had just answered it, so that she could take a minute to not have to look at stats problem.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: more Misty and trouble.


	12. Boifriend

12: Boifriend 

Artie huffed as she tried to ditch Misty without being rude about it, but that seemed utterly impossible. They had a class together in ten minutes, although she did not understand how a head as empty as Misty’s could possibly grasp any college level work of any kind. Of course, that did work in her favor as she did get a tutoring gig out of it … and possibly driven insane. She was definitely going to need a drink later on if Misty kept chatting her up, though.

Part of her supposed that she was not giving Misty enough credit because she seemed to have something that resembled thoughts when it came to things that she wanted. She seemed to always know how to find Artie around campus, after all _. Much to my dismay_ , she groaned mentally.

“We should totally go out tonight,” Misty grinned, taking hold of Artie’s forearm.

“I have work.” That work involved calling Vega and Ortega to go out for buckets of alcohol if she had to listen to Misty chatter. She would have to go out and buy more comfort food, too.

“You can’t work all day, babe,” Misty cooed, squeezing Artie’s meaty forearm.

“Don’t call me ‘babe,’” Artie requested in a tight voice and, as they turned the corner, her day got infinitely worse. Quinn almost walked right into her, but she put her hand out just in time to save the pale woman. “Whoa,” Artie muttered as she righted Quinn.

“You should watch where you’re going,” Misty huffed, glaring at Quinn. Thankfully, Quinn was not paying her any mind.

“You okay?” Artie asked Quinn.

Quinn nodded. “Yes, thank you.” A light blush colored her cheeks. Artie hoped it was not from embarrassment since they were both at fault.

Artie smiled. “You know, I don’t see you around campus often and then when I do, I almost run you right over.”

“Well, we do attend very different classes,” Quinn pointed out with a teasing smile.

Artie chuckled a bit. “I’d have expected you to be a little more graceful than that, Princess.”

Quinn smiled, but mock-glared and put her hand on her hip. “I told you not to call me that and this was all your fault anyway.”

The taller woman let an amused smile settle on her face. “Can’t call you a liar there, _Princess_.”

Quinn continued to glower and then Artie felt pressure on her forearm. She glanced down to see Misty frowning and glowering as if she was trying to burn a hole in the middle of Quinn’s forehead. And the day just got worse and worse.

“We should go to class,” Misty said, pulling the taller woman away.

Artie would rather go if Misty planned to continue giving Quinn the evil eye. She tipped her bowler hat to Quinn before allowing Misty to take her away. Quinn offered her a small wave, but she looked bewildered. That made two of them. Artie felt a jolt in her stomach as she noticed Quinn’s eyes drift to where Misty was holding her.

“The nerve of her, running into us and not apologizing. Some people,” Misty huffed, putting her nose in the air.

“We ran into each other. There was no reason for her to apologize. Now, let go of my arm,” Artie replied calmly, resisting the urge to yank her limb back. She feared that she might do it too roughly and end up hurting the thin blond.

“But, I love holding you and I know you like it, too, but you have to act all macho,” Misty giggled, holding tighter.

“It’s not an act.” She could not wait to ditch Misty, but for now, she was stuck with the blond because they had classes near each other. At least she would be safe in class.

Ever the gentleman, Artie did walk Misty to her class. It was also the only way to make sure she was about to be rid of the blond. Misty kissed her on the cheek and caressed her forearm before disappearing into the lecture hall. Artie all but ran to her class once she was free of Misty. She also ducked out of class a couple of minutes early to avoid having Misty wait for her.

“I can’t live like this,” Artie muttered to herself, rubbing her forehead. Of course, when her phone started ringing, she began wondering how she could hide for the rest of her life. She hoped that Misty did not know where her next class was. After class, she found out that it was too much to hope. She figured that she had done something wrong in a past life and Misty was karma paying her back.

“Let’s go have dinner together, babe,” Misty proposed, taking Artie’s hand and holding it tightly. Artie figured that she now knew what it was like to be handcuffed … to a bomb. “Oh, and I was thinking that maybe you should have a nickname for me. We’ll figure it out at dinner.” Artie planned to escape before that happened.

-8-8-8-8-

Quinn thought that Artie was acting weird. For once, the tutor could not keep her focus. It was probably because her phone was going off every couple of minutes. The ringtone was the same, so Quinn assumed it was the same person.

“Why not just turn it off if it’s bothering you? Or at least put it on silent?” Quinn suggested.

Artie rubbed her face and sighed. “That wouldn’t help. I need to hear it go off in case it’s something important.”

“All right. Who’s calling, anyway?”

“Nobody. Don’t worry about it.”

Quinn nodded, but she was starting to think that Artie was hiding something from her. She dismissed it as none of her business. She turned her attention to her work and tried to drown out the sound of the phone. It was hard to focus, though, and the sound started cutting through her nerves and scratching at the raw ends. After a half hour of it, she tossed her pencil down.

“Can you please just turn it off?” Quinn huffed, scowling at Artie.

“I’m so sorry about this,” Artie apologized and moved to her cell phone.

At first, Quinn thought the phone was off, but she could hear it buzzing every few minutes. It was nearly as annoying as the phone ringing and it cut through her with almost the same jagged edge. She was actually happy when their time was over. She packed her things away fairly quickly.

“I’m sorry. Do you want to stay for a while?” Artie offered in a low voice with a smoky look in her eyes as she moved closer to the shorter woman.

Quinn glared at Artie. “I’m in a relationship. I know you don’t do them, but some of us do and respect what that means!”

Artie winced and stepped back. “I didn’t mean it like that! I’m sorry. God, I’m just a fucking mess today.”

Quinn’s jaw tightened. “No argument there.” She was not sure if she believed that Artie did not mean her invitation the way that Quinn took it because Artie was just acting weird. Besides, it was not like she and Artie often just hung out, especially not in Artie’s dorm.

The words seemed to knock the wind out of Artie. She dropped onto her bed and Quinn made her way out. Shutting the door, she almost ran into Misty. She was in no mood to be glared at, so she tried to sidestep the blond. Misty had business with her, though, and grabbed her by the arm.

“Hey, let me go,” Quinn ordered in a rough tone, glaring up at the blond. She was tempted to open Artie’s door and let her tutor see Misty manhandling her, as she knew just how the taller woman felt about that.

Misty gave her a little shove upon releasing her. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing with my Artie. You accidentally bump into her to shove your tits into her chest and bat your big ugly eyes at her, trying to get her attention. You giggle at her stupid little nickname for you and everything. Stop flirting with my boifriend.”

Quinn opened her mouth and then shut it because she was certain that she heard wrong. Or maybe she was in the wrong conversation. Or maybe Misty was just bat-shit crazy.

“Are we talking about Artie still?” Quinn asked to be sure.

“Yes, she’s my boifriend,” Misty declared.

Quinn tried to figure out where she got lost. She was pretty sure that Artie, despite her masculine facade, still identified as a woman. She did not understand why Artie would allow someone to call her “boyfriend.” _Wait, does this mean Artie’s in a relationship? And she was still trying to proposition me? What the hell does she take me for?_ Anger knotted around her stomach and spread through her body.

“I’m not after Artie. She’s my tutor, nothing more,” Quinn stated through a tense jaw.

Misty scoffed. “Yeah, right. I see the way you look at her, like you want to eat her alive or better still have her eat you. Well, you can’t have her. She’s mine. I’m her little muffin and I’m the only one she’ll be eating. Stay away from her,” she ordered, her face twisting in a sneer.

Quinn did not answer and just tore away. She really did not know what to say and she was sure that she if she opened her mouth, she would only insult the blond and Artie. She was learning too much about Artie all at once and was still quite annoyed – annoyed with Artie’s lack of focus, annoyed with that damned phone, and now this damned woman Misty claiming Artie as her own. It was too just much.

She retreated to her dorm room and tried to put it all out of her head. She did not want to be part of Artie’s drama and anything involving Misty seemed to mean drama. She had her own drama to deal with.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Artie tries to fix this mess.


	13. Fury

13: Fury

Artie checked her phone and was bewildered as to why Quinn had not called. They had not had a tutoring session in over a week. She had tried several times to apologize for her behavior, recognizing the number of bad moves that she made when they last saw each other. Her voicemails went unanswered.

“Shit,” Artie hissed, slamming her phone down on her bed. A scowl settled on her face and her stomach twisted as she racked her brain to come up with a way to make things up to Quinn.

She could not remember the last time that she had messed up with a woman as she had done with Quinn. Nor could she remember messing up with a student so much either. She felt like she was going crazy and she knew why, but shook it away. She needed to worry about Quinn first and foremost because of her behavior toward the smaller woman.

“I guess I can be an ass and go to her dorm room. I have a feeling that’s just another dumb move, but can’t be any dumber than letting my phone go off the whole session while seeing how pissed she was over it. Hopefully, she doesn’t slap me.”

Artie tore herself from her bed and got dressed in her usual vintage gear, topping her outfit with her bowler hat. She put on a brown blazer and went out to find an apology gift. Something that said, “Forgive me for being an ass and I wasn’t trying to belittle your relationship.” _Does such a gift exist?_ She hoped so, but she doubted it.

Finding something that she thought Quinn would enjoy was easier than she would have believed. She then made her way to Quinn’s dorm room. Knocking, Quinn’s roommate, Morgan answered. Morgan gave her an odd look.

“What are you doing here?” Morgan inquired with an arched eyebrow.

“I’m looking for Quinn,” Artie answered the obvious.

“Yeah, she’s at tutoring, which I guess isn’t with you. What the hell?”

Artie groaned. “I think I insulted her in a couple of different ways. I want to apologize to her face to face.”

Morgan nodded. “She can be stubborn. Come on in. She always comes back after tutoring to drop her stuff off. I guess this helps explain her pissy attitude. What did you do?”

Artie shook her head as she stepped in. She was not interested in sharing her fuck-ups, especially when one involved her making light of Quinn’s relationship. So, she sat at Quinn’s desk and waited.

“So, you’re not going to tell me what happened. Why did you insult her?” Morgan asked curiously as she sat down on her bed.

“Because I’m an idiot. I really don’t want to talk about this. It’s between me and her and I want to set it right with her.”

Morgan smiled as she nodded. “All right. Fair enough. So, are you really as good in bed as girls claim?”

Artie laughed at the way Morgan jumped subjects without a breath in between. “Why don’t you come to my room and find out later?” she playfully offered.

Morgan giggled as if that was hilarious. “Does that work?”

Artie gave her a nonchalant shrug. “You’d be surprised what types of things work on girls. Most of them, if they don’t work, you can laugh them off and survive looking like an ass, but when they do work, it’s fucking awesome. I don’t go for girls that fall for it much, but sometimes, temptation can’t be ignored.”

Morgan giggled more. “Okay, what if I tell you I’m strickly-dickly?”

“I have several. We could go through them and you could find a favorite,” Artie replied with exaggerated suaveness.

Morgan seemed to find her extremely funny and she went through several lines and such for the blond. All too soon, but also what seemed like an eternity, the doorknob turned announcing that Quinn was home. Chocolate eyes narrowed as soon as she saw Artie at her desk.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Quinn demand, dropping her book bag right at the door.

Artie stood. “Firstly, I fucked up so hard! I’ve been trying to apologize, but you haven’t answered my calls and you didn’t show up for our sessions. Please, just hear me out.”

Before Quinn could respond, Morgan jumped to her feet. “Look at the time!” She glanced at a watch that she was not wearing. “Gotta get to that thing! Bye!” she chirped as she dashed out the door.

“She let you in, didn’t she?” Quinn hissed, glaring at the closed door.

“I didn’t break in, if that’s what you mean,” Artie said.

“I wasn’t implying … Look, it doesn’t matter. Can you just leave?” Quinn motioned to the door with one tired hand.

“Please, just hear me out. First, I’m sorry about the phone, but I really do need to keep it on at all times. My sisters call me at all hours for all sorts of things. They’re only spuds. The oldest pair just turned thirteen. The phone is the only way for them to reach me.”

“You’re two hours away. Not like you can be there if there’s an emergency,” Quinn snapped.

Artie flinched. She wished that Quinn had slapped her instead of saying that. “Okay, fine, clearly this is the end of things. So, here’s a shitty gift that won’t fix a fucking thing and good luck in your stats class.” She shoved a small box into Quinn’s chest, making sure to not hurt her, but with enough force to move her.

Quinn blinked as she put her hands around the box and glanced down to see that it was wrapped. Artie yanked the door open only for Quinn to put her palm on it to keep Artie from escaping. Stormy brandywine eyes glared down at Quinn. 

“What the hell?” Artie growled.

“What the hell indeed? You’re a piece of work. You give another woman a gift when you have a girlfriend? Do you have no fucking respect for relationships at all?” Quinn screamed, shoving the gift back at her. 

Tension ripped through Artie’s face and the words throw her for such a loop that she did not even realize her gift had hit her square in the chest several times. “Girlfriend?” Her voice boomed. “Who the fuck said I had a girlfriend?” she demanded.

“You’re fucking girlfriend – Misty! You disrespected my relationship and your own with your disgusting request for me to stay!”

Artie paused and took a breath. “Okay, wait, Misty told you that she was my girlfriend?”

“Yes! How could you do this to her?”

The question made her smile and she felt a little warm on the inside. “Really? You’re pissed on her behalf? God, you’re one of a kind, being pissed for a fucking liar. Damn, it’s practically cute.”

Quinn snarled. “Don’t be a patronizing asshole!”

“Sorry. Look, I’m sorry for asking you to stay when we both know what that means and you’re in a committed relationship. That was fucked up of me, but I’ve been under stress thanks to Misty and she’s just fucking with my head. She’s not my girlfriend. She acts like she is, but she’s not. She wants to be and she will lie to people and say she is, but I don’t do relationships. I told you that in the beginning and I didn’t lie. I don’t do relationships, especially with a woman who barely knows what end to put her shoes on. I just tutor her and try to avoid her when possible. I haven’t even slept with her.”

“Why do you tutor her then?”

“Money. I need the money.”

Chocolate eyes squinted, searching Artie’s face. “For what? Why do you need money to the point that you’re willing to put up with a stalker?”

Artie cocked an eyebrow. “Did it ever occur to you that I might have to pay tuition?”

Quinn yelped. “I’m sorry. That didn’t occur to me!”

Artie sighed because she was not trying to make Quinn feel bad. She just wanted things to go back to normal. She stepped back and sat down at the desk. Quinn’s eyes softened and she went to sit on her bed.

“Is it worth it?” Quinn asked in a quiet tone.

“Honestly, no, but she’s there now and she knows my schedule. Next term, I’ll be sure to start lying to her and doing everything in my power to avoid her. Actually, I might just blow up at her now and threaten the police if she keeps this up. You’re not the only person she’s scared away.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’ve lost a couple of tutoring clients since taking her on. One was a woman that I messed around with. She looked at me with such disgust and contempt when I last saw her and I wondered what the hell I had done. I’m guessing Misty told her also that she’s my girlfriend, but fuck that. I don’t date and I sure as fuck wouldn’t start with Misty.”

Quinn sighed and stared at the floor. “She’s crazy and I fell for it.”

“Well, she’s crazy. That’s for sure. We both fell for it. Hell, I introduced her to you.”

“Is she the one that calls you every two minutes?”

Artie nodded. “Unfortunately, she is. I thought I could handle it, handle her, when I figured out that she was a little off. So far, she’s proving me very wrong. I’ll do something. I’ll just have to pick up more papers to make up for the money and probably up my price for any new clients,” she sighed.

“I don’t know how you do it. I can’t imagine writing more than my own work.”

The taller woman shrugged. “I’ve been doing it since high school.”

“Why? Is it easier than a real job?”

“I have no idea. I’ve never worked a real job. This is all I’ve ever done. I get to make my own hours and work at my own pace. It also allowed me to be home with the girls, which was really important.”

Quinn smiled softly. “Your sisters are important to you, huh?”

“More than I can put into words. This might sound bad, but they’re also one of the reasons why I don’t do relationships. If I have spare time, I like spending it with them. I just don’t have time for a girlfriend.”

Quinn nodded. “Sorry I jumped on you like I did. Think you can take me back as a client? The new guy I’m seeing can’t really get through to me. I understand stats less after I see him.”

“How many times have you seen this clown?”

“Twice.”

Artie snorted. “What’s his name?”

“Alan Steinbeck. Morgan told me about him.”

“I know him. Smart guy. One of those smart guys that just expects you to get because _he_ gets it.”

Quinn nodded rapidly. “Exactly! Morgan should’ve warned me that he’s just like her!” Artie arched an eyebrow to that, so Quinn explained. “Morgan is smarter than her bubbliness suggests. She’s pre-med and loves math. I tried to get her to help me with math at first and I had no idea what she was talking about and she seemed to be at a loss for why I didn’t get it. Alan’s the same way.”

Artie chuckled. “They’re clearly only children.”

“So, you learned your tutoring skills from helping your sisters?”

“They taught me everything I know,” Artie remarked and Quinn laughed. “So, you gonna open that gift or what?”

Quinn giggled again and turned her attention to the wrapped box. “You didn’t have to. I fucked up, too, after all.”

Artie shook it away. “I fucked up more. The phone was stupid, but my suggestion was just plain foul. So, just open the damn thing.”

Quinn nodded and did as ordered. She carefully opened the paper at the seams, which made Artie a bit self-conscious because she did not know how to wrap very well. A black box greeted her and she opened it to find a leather-bound journal. The cover was thick, but flexible with straps to tie it closed. Quinn’s mouth hung open slightly and she twisted and turned the weighty book in her hands.

“Open it,” Artie gently ordered.

Quinn nodded slowly and untied the straps to open the book. Artie had written, “Forgive me now and for the next screw up. Please.” Quinn whimpered.

“Oh, Artie!” Quinn flung herself onto the olive-skinned woman. “I’ve never gotten such a lovely book as a gift. Of course, I forgive you!”

Artie smiled. “So, when’s our next tutoring session?” Quinn laughed and set up her next appointment.

-8-8-8-8-

Artie waited for Misty outside of her class and Misty’s face split into a grin as soon as she noticed Artie. Artie scowled at the blond as she practically bounced over to Artie and tried to take her hand. Artie yanked away for the first time.

“Follow me,” Artie commanded. 

Misty’s forehead wrinkled, but she continued smiling for some reason. Artie assumed that Misty thought that they were going to have the tryst that she had been pressuring the tutor for since they met. She was in for a surprise as Artie led her to a quiet spot near a building. They were out of the view of people, but they were out in the open for Misty to get a better idea that they were not about to do anything remotely romantic.

“Listen to me very careful, Misty. Our business is done. Concluded. Finished,” Artie stated, believing that she needed to use synonyms to make sure Misty got the idea.

“What do you mean? You’re breaking up with me?” Misty asked in a trembling voice.

“That’s just the thing. We’re not together. Stop telling people I’m your boifriend or that you’re my girlfriend. We were never dating. I was tutoring you and you kept coming to me outside of that,” Artie pointed out.

Misty’s eyes watered. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I don’t want you coming for tutoring anymore. I know a bunch of people that I can set you up with, but I won’t be doing it anymore. I don’t want you coming up to me anymore for anything and I don’t want you talking to anyone I know because you’re spreading lies about me,” Artie declared.

“But, I don’t want other women to be with you because you’re mine.”

“No, Misty, I’m not. We’re not together. We were never together. This is all done.”

“Is this about that skinny, mousy, pale bitch or that other bitch you look at that you think I don’t know about?” Misty demanded.

“No, this isn’t about anything beyond you making things up. If you keep this up, I’m going to learn to hate you and get a restraining order. I don’t have girlfriends. I will never be someone’s boifriend. Hell, I wouldn’t even call myself that. I don’t date. Even if I did date, I don’t like you—” Artie was surprised that she heard the slap before she felt it. Her cheek stung and Misty ran off in tears.

“Go be with one of your whores, you asshole,” Misty bawled as she fled the scene. It was not the ending that Artie imagined, but she would take it if it worked. She did not want to see Misty again.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: Quinn does something that she’s been led to believe is silly.


	14. Lilac

14: Lilac

Quinn felt silly as she tugged a cap on her head, making sure all of her hair was tucked underneath the hat. Added to that, she was wearing a hood. She rushed to Artie’s dorm and knocked on the door like a madwoman, not wanting anyone to see her. She practically shoved her way into the room before the door was barely cracked and slammed the door shut for Artie. 

“Hey, are you all right?” Artie asked curiously.

Quinn’s head snapped up, surprised that Artie was so close. She could feel that her eyes were as wide as dinner plates while Artie’s forehead wrinkled and her eyes narrowed. Quinn gulped and suddenly thought coming to tutoring was not the best idea.

“Um …” Quinn backed up, hitting the door before she even took a full step.

“Okay, clearly, you’re not okay. What happened?” Artie inquired in a gentle tone while a placing a hand on Quinn’s shoulder.

Chocolate eyes fell to the floor. Quinn shook her head and tried her best to ignore how comforting that hand felt. When that hand moved to her cheek, her head snapped up. She practically melted under the soft reddish brown gaze examined her.

“We both know we suck at studying when we’re distracted. Something’s wrong with you and I’m concerned. We’re not going to get anything done until you tell me what’s wrong,” Artie stated, her thumb tenderly caressing Quinn’s cheek.

Quinn sighed in defeat, as well as a way to keep her body calm. She could not tremble under Artie’s touch, not while she had a boyfriend. Reaching up, she slowly removed her hood and then cap while making sure to keep her eyes on the floor. Her hair fell down in dark tresses that were shorter than they used to be and that were tipped a frosty lilac. Artie’s free hand flowed through her hair.

“You cut your hair and dyed it your favorite color. Cute,” Artie chuckled.

Quinn’s jaw trembled. “Great, even you’re making fun of me.”

“What? I’m not making fun of you. It’s cute,” Artie insisted.

“You laughed,” she whimpered.

“Not to be hurtful. I laughed because it’s cute. Look at me,” Artie ordered in a soft tone. Slowly, chocolate eyes found their way to Artie’s face. The taller woman appeared very serious. “Your hair is cute. It’s also great that you’re trying new things. If someone’s told you different, they’re an asshole.”

“He laughed …”

Artie’s forehead wrinkled. “He who?”

“Kavi …” Quinn sniffled.

“Your boyfriend laughed at your hair? But, it’s cute on you. The way it matches your eye shadow is sexy,” Artie insisted with a smirk and she ran her fingers through the shorter, dark brown locks.

That got a small, almost amused smile out of Quinn. “I’m surprised you notice.” Artie did not wear makeup, after all.

“I notice what makes chicks hot. You’re hot and the color you put in your hair adds to that. Plus, I understand this desire to be a little daring. A couple of years ago, I got my hair done in a blond mohawk with bright green tips. My mother almost swallowed tongue when she saw it.”

Quinn blinked. “A mohawk? A blond mohawk?” she giggled as she tried to imagine it. In her head, it was hilarious. Artie had a short cut with the sides of her head shaved now. It was very masculine style, which she was sure was her tutor’s intent.

“Yes, a blond mohawk. I left the sides black, too, when my hair started growing back. Laugh if you want, but I got tons of girls with that damn mohawk. You couldn’t tell me nothing. I was the fucking man,” Artie boasted. It would not have been surprising if she beat her chest a couple of times.

Quinn chuckled. “I don’t doubt that.”

“You shouldn’t. You also shouldn’t doubt that your hair is awesome. I don’t know Kavi’s problem with it, but it’s great. Don’t cover your head and hold your chin up high. Your hair looks good,” Artie proclaimed, running her fingers through Quinn’s hair once more.

Quinn moved her head a bit, but was not very convinced. “He said I looked like I was trying to be a punk or something.”

Artie snorted. “Just because you dyed the ends of your hair? Does he know what a punk looks like? And even if he does, so the fuck what?”

“Kavi is really … proper. I mean, he’s a regular guy and all, but he was raised a certain way. Dying my hair sort of … I dunno …” Quinn shrugged. She was not sure how to explain it. “It’s just not proper.”

“You’re nineteen, not thirty-nine. You’re not supposed to be proper. What the hell?”

Quinn chuckled. “He doesn’t see it that way. He can’t take me to meet his parents or anything with my hair like this, he claimed.”

“Was he planning to take you to meet his parents soon? I didn’t know your relationship was that serious yet.”

“It’s not and he wasn’t … I don’t think anyway. You know, I don’t understand why he was so upset now that you put it like that,” Quinn admitted.

“Upset? What exactly did he say to you?” Artie inquired with an intense stare.

Quinn shifted a bit, shuffling from one foot to the next. “He said a lot of things.”

Artie appeared unmoved and folded her arms across her chest. “Well, tell me the most hurtful few.”

“Hurtful?”

“You didn’t come here with a hat and a hood and your head bent down just because your hair wasn’t proper. So, what else did he say?”

A tightness formed in Quinn’s throat. She swallowed, hoping to ease it, but it was not working. She had a feeling it had to do with the piercing gaze of Artie.

“He asked if I was trying to get attention …” Quinn had to look down as she continued, “by looking like a whore.”

Artie growled and made a fist. “What?”  

“He didn’t mean it, I’m sure. He was just shocked by the change and he can’t understand why I did it. Plus, his friends are still whispering in his ears about me possibly cheating on him. It didn’t help that I went with Gavin to get this done and he doesn’t even want me hanging out with Gavin anymore. He thinks I’m trying to get male attention.”

“Even if you were, he has no right to say some shit like that to you! What the fuck? Tell me you told him off because if you didn’t, I’ll go do it for you!”

Quinn shook her head. “You don’t have to do that. I called him an asshole and some other things. Sure, I was crying at the time, but I let him have it.” She had given herself a headache from all of the yelling that she did with Kavi and all of the crying that she had done, but she made sure he knew how she felt about things.

Artie smiled. “Good. Don’t let him talk to you any way he wants. I know you like him and all, but he shouldn’t talk to you like that, especially if he likes you, too.”

Quinn nodded and smiled, too, more pleased that Artie was calm than anything else. Kavi had said a lot of hurtful things to her, things that she was certain had nothing to do with her hair. If she shared those, Artie would probably go kick Kavi’s ass and Quinn might just watch. Instead, she just wanted to get on with her day, especially since she now knew her hair was cute and made her look sexy and not like a whore.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: Quinn comes to Artie’s rescue.


	15. Exhaustion

15: Exhaustion

Quinn was not surprised by the tons of books and papers covering Artie’s desk, along with a curious bag of gummi bears. Briefly, she wondered if Artie had some thing with bears because she had noticed teddy bears stuffed under the bed sometimes. She shook that away as she noticed her tutor. She was surprised by how ragged Artie appeared standing near the door. Her usually glowing olive tone was dull and her pallor was close to chalk white. Even her hair seemed limp and wild, like she had not bothered to brush it. She actually wobbled as she closed the door.

“Artie, are you okay?” Quinn asked, reaching out to help keep Artie on her feet. Of course, Artie outweighed her by about forty pounds, so if the muscular woman were to fall, they would both go down.

“Fine,” was the mumbled response. Brandywine eyes blinked several times, but did not open fully afterwards and maintained a haze to them.

“You don’t look fine. How do you feel?” Quinn asked, placing a hand to Artie’s forehead. She was cold and clammy.

“Fine,” Artie insisted, reaching for her desk chair and missing several times. She growled and snatched the elusive seat with both hands, ensuring that it would not escape again.

“You don’t feel fine. I think you need to lie down.”

“Nonsense. I fine,” Artie grumbled, swaying again.

“No, you’re really not. Go get in bed. I’ll get you some tea. Have you eaten anything today?”

Artie squinted, staring off into the distance, her forehead furrowed in concentration. “Uh … today?”

“Yes, today,” Quinn said, now leading Artie to the bed. Artie was so out of if that she did not even put up a fight until she was already down.

“No, tutoring stats,” Artie moaned, trying to sit up. Quinn put her hand on her chest, which actually halted the taller woman.

“No tutoring. Rest,” Quinn ordered in a stern tone. “Now, you stay in bed while I go get you some tea and some food.” She glared at Artie with the hope that would keep her in bed.

She pulled the blankets back and put them over Artie. The taller woman tried to lean forward, but then fell back against the pillows. Quinn was satisfied that Artie would not be going anywhere and left to fetch some supplies.

When she returned, Artie was asleep. She put the tea, which was in a thermo mug, down on the bedside table. She had also purchased a hero sandwich at the student union. She bought a few cans of soup just in case Artie truly was sick, but she believed the tutor was merely exhausted.

She looked over the desk again and figured everything littering it was work for Artie, except the giant bag of gummi bears anyway. The books suggested she was researching several different subjects. But, Artie had to be doing something that had worn her out. She did not have time to think on it because Artie mumbled as she began to wake up.

“Quinn?” the taller woman muttered.

“I’m right here, Art. You should drink some tea,” Quinn gently urged before picking up the mug.

Artie yawned loudly, mouth wide open. Quinn oddly found it adorable instead of rude. She pressed the mug into Artie’s hand and the tutor sipped it after a bit of a stare from Quinn. Her eyes appeared clearer than they were earlier. She moved over in the bed, as if she wanted Quinn to sit down.

“I got you a sandwich, too,” Quinn said, holding up her bounty.

“Thank you. I haven’t eaten anything today beyond gummi bears,” Artie admitted.

“I gathered as much. Have you been holed up in here, working all day?”

“Sit down,” Artie requested, patting the space by her.

Quinn nodded and did so. She handed the wrapped sandwich over to Artie. The tutor smiled in appreciation and tore into the roast beef sub with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, onions, and mayo. She moaned as if it was the greatest thing that she had ever eaten.

“Okay, when was the last time you ate and what was it?” Quinn demanded because there was no reason for Artie to sound like she needed time alone with the hero.

Artie was silent for a long moment. “Probably early yesterday. I think it was a candy bar. I might have had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but that could’ve been a couple of days ago.”

“Artie, what the hell? Why aren’t you taking care of yourself?” Quinn demanded.

The tutor took another giant bite of her sandwich. “I just got wrapped up in both school work and regular work. I took on a bunch of papers after I dropped Misty. Thankfully, she’s still pissed at me and I haven’t had to deal with her.”

“Do you really need money like that? You’re going to burn yourself out.”

“Yeah, but the twins want to play softball and they need a butt load of equipment.”

“Oh, you’re helping them pay for the equipment.”

“No, I’m paying for it. They’re thirteen. They don’t have any disposable income,” Artie remarked with a laugh.

Quinn chuckled. “I suppose that much is true. You help out like that a lot?”

“Yup.” Artie gulped down some tea and inhaled more of her sandwich. There were more pleased moans. “This is so good. Thank you for this.”

Quinn smiled. “It was the least I can do. You’ve helped me a bunch of times. You feel better?”

Artie nodded. “I’m probably going to need more sleep. I definitely am better because I was so messed up when you showed up that I don’t actually remember you showing up.”

“Wow. You did seem out if it. How much sleep have you gotten in the past few days?” Artie seemed fine when she saw her last, but that was four days ago. Usually, they saw each other every couple of days, but she had to cancel one tutoring session after a prolonged discussion with her boyfriend over several issues they continued to have.

The tutor shrugged. “A few hours. I didn’t realize how many papers I had taken on until I sat down to do them. Most of the time, I have a paper that I just need to tweak, but every now and then, I have to actually write a new paper. I ended up having to actually write three new seven-page papers.”

“Is that why you have those open books on the desk?” Quinn asked and then she noticed that Artie had stopped drinking her tea in favor of inhaling her sandwich. “Drink the tea, too. It’ll help.”

Artie nodded and obeyed. “Yeah, the books are for citing and quotes and junk.” She opened her mouth like she was going to keep explaining, but then her phone went off. She reached for it.

“If that’s work related, you tell them you’re unavailable.”

Artie smiled. “These duties I have to handle,” she replied and then turned her attention to her phone. “Hey, sweetheart,” she cooed.

Quinn would have thought Artie was speaking with a girlfriend or lover, but Artie’s whole demeanor suggested something more. Quinn could hardly believe the change that she witnessed as Artie spoke on the phone. Artie could be gentle and light, she knew, but Artie was beyond that now. Her tenderness was almost maternal. Despite only hearing one side of the conversation and not knowing any names, Quinn was aware that Artie was speaking with her sisters.

“Wow, congratulations on such a good test grade. I owe somebody five dollars!” Artie grinned.

Quinn could actually hear the delighted squeal from someone that clearly believed five dollars were great riches. The idea brought a smile to her face. Artie gave her a wink while continuing her phone conversation. After a while, Artie’s expression became a little more serious.

“I’m fine,” she insisted. “No, Dite, I’m fine. I’m going to sleep as soon as I get off the phone. Make sure you put the baby to bed. She’s tired. I can hear it in her voice like you can hear it in mine. Okay, put it on speaker.” There was a pause. “I love you all. Be good and I’ll see you soon. Bye.” She put the phone down then.

A chocolate eyebrow arched. “So, you’re going to bed?”

“The twins could hear the exhaustion in my voice. They’re maturing so much. I should go to bed.”

“Yes, you should. So, finish your tea and then go back to sleep.”

Artie nodded and glanced at Quinn. “Will you stay for a bit?”

“I was staying whether you liked it or not. I have to make sure you actually get some sleep instead of going back to work.”

Artie chuckled a bit before finishing her food and tea. Her head then dropped to her pillow while Quinn lay down next to her. She was asleep in no time, an arm draped over Quinn. The pale woman tried to move, but each time she did, Artie groaned in complaint. Quinn ended up spending the night. She had a great sleep.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: Quinn takes more care of Artie.


	16. Vision

16: Vision 

Artie tried to clean up her desk because Quinn due in a couple of minutes. She did not want Quinn to think she was overworking herself again. It had only been a couple of days since Quinn had to practically babysit her. While it was oddly comforting, it disturbed her to want Quinn to stay. Even more off putting was waking with Quinn in her arms and feeling so much better.

“What the hell is wrong with me? Am I getting attached?” she mused and then shrugged. “Well, I guess, it’s okay. She’s cool. Nice, intelligent, a little insecure, and cute. No problem with being attached. We can be friends … or we’re already friends. Something like that.”

While she did not do relationships, she could easily get attached to people, the right type of people anyway. She had plenty of friends, after all. Sure, she had not slept with all of them, but she had slept with some of them. In fact, she continued to sleep with some of them.

A knocking at her door interrupted her thoughts. Knowing it was Quinn, she opened the door and they got right to business. Everything seemed normal until at the end of the session when Quinn ordered her to get dressed.

“Huh?” Artie inquired because she was certain that she misheard. She was definitely not used to women telling her to put clothes on, except Vega anyway.

“Get dressed. We’re going out,” Quinn informed her.

Now, her head was spinning. “What, wait? Going out? Since when?”

“Since now. Get dressed,” the pale woman ordered once more.

“Where are we going?”

“Out. Now, stop asking so many questions and get dressed so we can go out.”

Artie was confused, but she got up to do as commanded. “Um … casual or formal?”

“Casual is fine. Now, quickly. Quickly.” Quinn made a shooing motion with her hands.

The taller woman went to her wardrobe to pull out her clothing. She got dressed as if she was alone in the room. She glanced at Quinn a couple of times, just to revel in the fact that the pale woman was trying to look everywhere but her body. She smiled to herself and flexed her muscles, just to show off. She especially wanted Quinn to see her back. She wanted Quinn to see what she was missing out on clutching since they only had sex with Quinn’s back to Artie.

The thought of Quinn digging her nails in Artie’s back made the broad woman shudder. She could practically hear Quinn moaning and panting. She realized that she had not had sex in a couple of weeks. She had allowed her sisters, work, school, and that crap with Misty to get the better of her.

“Hey, let’s go. Get dressed,” Quinn ordered again, tapping her toe against the floor.

Artie shook away thoughts of sex since Quinn seemed to be losing patience with her. She put on black knickerbockers with a red long-sleeve shirt and matching thick wool socks. Next were black suspenders, her bowler hat, and shoes. She then stood before Quinn to see if she was up to standards.

“Put on some cologne. We’re going to the movies and then dancing,” Quinn told her.

“You’re bossy.” The smile let Quinn know she was teasing, but she was serious, too. Quinn had gotten quite bossy with her. She assumed that it meant Quinn was comfortable with her and she did not mind. It meant they would be good friends.

She put on cologne as commanded and grabbed her wallet. Quinn yanked her out of the room and they were off. They went to an early movie first and Quinn insisted that she pick the movie. Artie actually had no idea what was playing.

“You can pick. The last time I saw a movie, it had a talking rabbit in it,” Artie chuckled.

Quinn smiled. “I hope you had a child with you.”

“A couple.”

Quinn laughed a bit before buying tickets for the movie. Artie was not pleased with being paid for and insisted on buying the refreshments. Quinn did not put up any resistance as Artie purchased the popcorn and sodas. They found some seats and then enjoyed a darling piece of historical fiction. Artie might have to go to the movies more often with adult company, but that might seem like a date and she did not want to give a girl the wrong idea. She knew this was not a date because Quinn was in a relationship and she respected and liked her boy friend, not that Artie understood why.

“That was so great,” Artie grinned as they left the movie. “It was like historical fantasy.”

Quinn chuckled. “You’re actually a nerd. It’s cute.”

“I am not cute. No one with muscles like mine can be a nerd or cute. It’s against the laws of physics. Now, what are we doing next?”

“Going to get something to eat and then we’ll hit a club or two.”

Artie nodded. “Why?” She could not figure why they were doing all of this stuff. If Quinn needed an escape from her boyfriend, typically she would have said something by now.

“Because you worked yourself sick. You need a break. I don’t know how often you go out, but you should do it more often. I understand you have these responsibilities to your sisters that I actually don’t totally get because you haven’t really explained, but working yourself to death won’t help anyone.”

Artie was dumbfounded and only nodded. She had not taken much time for herself since the start of the new semester. Vega and Yvonne had not pestered her about going out, usually just coming to her room to hang out. Hanging out consisted of doing work or studying. They had not pressured her into anything else since they seemed to have more than enough schoolwork for the moment. She was silent all the way to the restaurant.

“Me and my sisters only have our mom,” Artie said out of the blue.

“What?” Quinn asked, probably wondering what her tutor was rambling about.

“There’s only my mom as far as income is concerned. She makes a good wage and all, but she has six kids. She needs help. My grandparents helped when it was just me, but after a while they got fed up and now they just pay tuition for private school for the girls, which is really more than enough. My mom just keeps having kids and all. But, I want the girls to have nice things growing up. I get nice things from our grandparents and the girls get nice things from me. So, if the twins want to play softball, then I’m buying the gear. If ‘Tia wants to play soccer or get a chemistry set, that’s on me. I want them to have stuff,” Artie explained.

Quinn nodded. “Okay, I get why you work so hard, but you can’t wear yourself out or you won’t be able to make any money at all. You need to slow down.”

A smile spread across Artie’s face. She was surprised at how nice she felt from something so simple. “Thanks for caring.”

“You’d do the same for me.”

Artie nodded because she would. They had a lovely dinner and then went out clubbing until midnight, which was Artie’s bedtime. She actually fell asleep on the ride home. Thankfully, Quinn was driving. When they got back to the school, she walked Quinn to her dorm and earned a kiss on the cheek. She chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Quinn asked.

“I should kiss you. You just showed me a good time. It was awesome. You’re awesome,” Artie replied with a bright, sincere smile.

Quinn’s porcelain cheeks colored a nice pink. “I’m glad you had a good time. Just think about that and take some time for yourself, and that doesn’t mean just going to the gym. Just chill every now and then.”

Artie nodded. “I will. Thank you.”

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: Artie benefits from Kavi’s stupidity.


	17. Darwinism

17: Darwinism

Artie had just crawled into her pajamas and finished a hearty dinner of cold pizza chased by warm cola. It was delicious and just like she preferred them. She was planning to watch a little television on her computer. She did not have a television in her dorm. A knock at her door paused that plan and opening the door completely changed her evening.

Quinn practically jumped on her, lips first. The intense, but welcomed greeting surprised Artie. She did not have time to think, only feel those soft, pleasant lips on her mouth, trying to consume her. She moaned as Quinn nibbled on her lip and the sound brought her back to her senses enough to shut the door.

“Not that I’m complaining …” Artie had to shut up for a second as Quinn gave her another hot kiss. _Hmm … she’s freaking amazing at that!_ “but, what’s the occasion?” Artie finished once Quinn broke away for a breath.

“I want you,” Quinn whispered against her lips, hands eagerly tugging at Artie’s tank top. 

As far as Artie was concerned sexier words were never spoken. She leaned down and took control of Quinn’s mouth, exploring every hot, wet inch with her tongue. The pale woman moaned wantonly, causing Artie’s body temperature to shoot up. Quinn was more into this than ever before, which made her extremely aroused.

“You want me?” Artie asked, pecking Quinn on the lips in between words.

“Uh-huh,” Quinn replied with a slight nod.

“You got me. Now, what?”

“Fuck me,” Quinn breathed.

“Okay.” Artie amended her last thought, now sexier words were never spoken. Her heart rate spiked and she felt like her blood was evaporating right under her skin.

She ripped her shirt off and the tearing echoed through the room. The air seemed heavy and did not help her blazing body temperature. She attached her lips to Quinn’s again as she made short work of Quinn’s shirt and her own shorts. Her tongue brushed across Quinn’s plump, wonderful lips and Quinn let her in without delay. A mysterious moan bounced off of the walls. Artie’s hands fell to Quinn’s pants, deftly unbuttoning them and pushing them down to her knees.

Artie’s lips left Quinn’s just long enough for her to say, “Step out of the pants.”

Quinn nodded and stepped out of her trousers without putting much space between their bodies. As soon as she was out of the pants, she pressed herself against Artie, skin to skin, breast to breast. Artie could not breathe and she was certain that she was about to explode. Somehow, kissing Quinn helped keep the combustion at bay. Although the purr that she swallowed from Quinn was almost enough to make burst into flames. Artie’s hands moved on their own, needing to feel more of the temptingly delicious flesh. She felt the heavy weight of Quinn’s breasts and moaned into Quinn’s mouth. She pulled back slightly.

“Can I?” Artie whispered, pleading. 

“Can you what?” Quinn asked, sounding dazed. 

“Put my mouth on them?” Artie requested, massaging Quinn’s luxurious rack. The rules seemed to be different now, but she needed to be sure. She did not want to make Quinn uncomfortable.

Quinn was silent for a moment and her eyes fluttered shut. A small mew escaped her as she gave a short nod. “No lower, though.”  

Artie groaned, not really needing any lower at the moment. Slowly, taking in every bit of Quinn, she kissed her way down, starting from the lips. She kissed a few freckles on Quinn’s cheeks before adoring each one down her ivory neck with soft, lingering kisses. Her hands occupied her goal, kneading and savoring supple breasts. Quinn whimpered and purred with each touch, clutching at Artie’s shoulders and arms, as if she was not sure what to do with her hands. Artie decided she was going to make Quinn crave her, beg her.

“Oh, Art,” Quinn moaned as the kisses made it to the top of her right breast. She shivered, body humming against Artie’s touch.

Artie continued kissing down and around the dark pink center. Quinn whimpered and her hands lost themselves in Artie’s cropped hair. Those small hands fisted her short locks as she wrapped her lips around a tight, pebbled nipple. Quinn hissed loudly as Artie’s tongue lightly flicked the gem in her mouth. Quinn’s legs actually gave out and she slumped as Artie gently played with her nipple. Of course, that made Artie lose the puckered pearl, but she caught a breathless Quinn.

“Bed?” Artie offered.

Quinn went with a closer form of support, leaning against the door. She pulled Artie’s head back to her breasts. Artie was not about to argue that decision and put as much of Quinn’s right breast in her mouth as she possibly could. Her left hand wandered to Quinn’s bare hip and she wedged her thigh in between Quinn’s legs. The sensation that greeted her made her groan loudly against Quinn’s flushed chest. She stood, looking Quinn in the eye, sharing Quinn’s breath.

“You’re ready,” she stated and she was about to step away for Quinn’s favorite strap-on, but was delayed. 

“No!” Quinn whined, pulling Artie back. “Don’t leave.”

“I need …” Artie did not get a chance to explain.

“I need you,” Quinn growled. It was so sexy that Artie was ready to just go down on Quinn to satisfy them both.

“I know, I can feel it.” Quinn’s arousal on her thigh was enough to make her explode, which was why she needed to get to that toy now or she would pass out from dizzying sensation.

“Then don’t go.”

“But, Quinn, I don’t have what you like,” Artie pointed out.

“I like you. Don’t leave. Use your fingers,” the smaller woman pleaded.

Artie’s brain shut down at the request. She was being ordered into forbidden territory and only now did she realize how much NOT being allowed to use her fingers had affected her. The thought of finally being allowed to was almost overwhelming. Her mind conjured images and sensations that made her pant with desire.

“Artie!” Quinn whined, jump starting the taller woman’s mind and reminding her that this was not a fantasy.

Artie did not say anything, fearful that she might ruin the experience. Instead, she reattached her mouth to Quinn’s breast, earning a near-scream. Her lips and tongue adored the precious gem, possibly leaving a mark. Quinn clutched Artie’s head as her fingers trailed over Quinn’s soft abdomen before dipping into what had been denied to her. She shivered while Quinn whimpered as she glided through liquid bliss.

Quinn’s hold on Artie tightened, so Artie added more pressure while flicking the nipple in her mouth with her tongue. Whenever Artie’s fingers passed over Quinn’s most pleasurable point, she cried out and held on tighter, one hand on Artie’s neck and the other bruising her shoulder. Artie did so until she could feel nails biting into her skull and Quinn snarled in frustration, needing more of everything.

“More,” Quinn begged.

“Inside?”

“Yes!”

Artie could not and would not ignore that and eased a finger inside of the pale woman. The crushed velvet surrounding her caused Artie to make a choking noise while Quinn hissed and screwed her eyes shut. Quinn engulfed Artie, took over her senses, and drowned her ecstasy. Artie moaned as she moved inside of Quinn, in disbelief that she had been denied such a treasure. Her thumb caressed Quinn’s throbbing clit, earning sweet, wondrous whines and whimpers as Quinn clutched her even tighter.

Soon, one finger became two and Artie was trying her best to draw things out because she never wanted to leave Quinn, never wanted to cease touching her. The bite of Quinn’s nails into her burning muscles told her that Quinn wanted her to stay just as much as she did. She switched breasts as she increased her pace and Quinn could only make noise, which filled the room. She grew louder as Artie’s strokes became even more powerful.

Quinn gasped as her body clamped down on Artie’s fingers. Artie continued stroking her as she practically molded her body to Artie, clinging to Artie with everything in her. Artie pressed her against the door to make sure she stayed on her feet. After a long moment, Quinn slumped against her, panting heavily and totally spent.

“Bed?” Artie offered again.

Quinn cooed and nodded. Artie was able to bear much of Quinn’s weight, but she was hardly in any condition to carry Quinn the way she would have liked. Thankfully, they did not have to go far and fell into bed. Artie consciously gave Quinn the side by the wall because she did not want Quinn sneaking out later to try to go to her own dorm late at night without an escort. She covered Quinn’s body and then her own with her blanket. Quinn was already asleep.

-8-8-8-8-

Artie woke up as she felt Quinn moving against her. Her eyes opened and she glanced down at Quinn. She yawned before her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Artie’s face.

“You gonna tell me what happened?” Artie inquired.

“We broke up,” Quinn answered in a low, scratchy voice.

“I figured that when you attacked me with your lips, not that I’m complaining. But, do you want to talk about what happened?”

Quinn sighed and frowned a bit. “He believes his friends over me. They just keep telling him that I’m cheating and nothing I say can dispute that. It’s gotten to the point where he basically doesn’t even want me to know any guys or go out with my own friends. For him, their words became the truth. It … it hurts that he thinks so little of me. I would never cheat.”  

“It’s his loss and you’re better off. I know it hurts because you like him, but he sounds like he doesn’t hold you in the same esteem and you shouldn’t have to suffer his idiocy and insecurity any further,” Artie stated.

Quinn smiled. “You think so highly of me.”

“It’s not a hard thing to do. If he can’t see your good qualifies, it’s his loss.”

“Do you say that to all the girls?”

“Only when it’s true. Look, I’m not saying this to be nice or to get in your pants again. I’m saying this because it’s true. You’re great. You don’t cheat. You wouldn’t even continue our activities once you both made a commit to each other to pursue a relationship and that was purely physical, no emotions involved at all. You’re great at conversation, intelligent conversation, and you like going out. Plus, you’re hot with a very nice rack and ass. What more does the guy want, for you to be dipped in gold?” Artie snorted.

Quinn chuckled. “You’re too good for my ego.”

“I like my girls to realize their self-worth. I don’t hang out or do more with just anybody,” Artie remarked.

Quinn smiled, but her eyes drooped and she yawned a little. She settled back onto her pillow and fell asleep. Artie chuckled a bit and shook her head. _Sometimes, guys are dumb and sometimes, their friends are asses_. Although, she felt that Quinn had not dealt with Kavi’s stupidity the right way, but she was definitely not going to complain about that.

She did think that what happened between them had changed things. She was not sure if it was for the better yet because Quinn had not really reacted. She felt closer to Quinn, though, but then again, she felt that way about most women that she slept with on a regular basis. While she did not do relationships, she did have to have a connection with the woman that she had sex with beyond a one-night stand. She figured it would not be a good idea to tell Quinn that until Quinn dealt with changing their rules.

“What an awesome change,” Artie sighed contently before drifting off to sleep.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Quinn meets Artie’s friends.


	18. Showtime

18: Showtime

Artie had taken Quinn’s advice to chill out more often. She planned on watching a movie with her friends, but she did not have a television … or the movie that she wanted to see. She decided that she would provide the snacks and room. Her friends would have to take care of the rest. Thankfully, they did not seem to mind much.

Quinn showed up first, holding her laptop and several DVDs. She grinned as she presented her bounty. Artie took the items and nodded for Quinn to sit on the bed. She was pleased that Quinn had come over in purple sweat pants and a lilac tank top because she did not want Quinn to feel out of place considering the fact that she was dressed in pajama pants, which had little teddy bears on them.

“Am I the only one coming?” Quinn asked, sounding a bit curious.

Artie had to glance at her to gauge how she should respond. This was the first time they had seen each other since the rules changed a couple of days ago. The morning after had been quiet with Quinn leaving after placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and insisting on walking by herself back to her dorm. Everything seemed okay, even though she had not been able to walk Quinn back to her room, and still seemed so. She hoped that they stayed that way.

“Nah, Vega and Tega have to bring the TV. I got booze, cookies, and other junk if you want,” Artie said as she put down the laptop.

Before Quinn could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Artie opened the door slightly, only to have it shouldered open all the way. Artie stepped out of the way as Vega came in with her thirty-two inch television cradled in her arms like a baby. Yvonne was right behind her.

“How the fuck do you want to have a movie night without a fucking television?” Vega grumbled, her golden honey skin flushed and glistening with sweat. “And why the hell didn’t you come pick this fucking thing up? You got the fucking muscles! You should’ve been dragging this damned thing down the hall!”

“You done, Vega, or should I just tell Tega to go down on you now?” Artie playfully snapped.

“Vega’s been naughty, so there will be no going down on her,” Yvonne declared as she closed the door. She was short with dark ochre colored skin and kind brown eyes. She was dressed in black yoga pants and red tank top since the little hang out session was supposed to be super casual. Vega was wearing pajama pants with gold fish on them and a white sleeveless t-shirt.

“What did Vega do?” Artie asked curiously.

“I didn’t call my dad for his birthday until she reminded me,” Vega answered with a frown as she put the TV down on the desk. She turned and from the look on her face, she finally noticed Quinn. 

Artie grimaced. “Shit, I didn’t call him either.”

“Forget that for now and do it later when we’re gone. Are you going to introduce us or are we all going to stand on ceremony, except for the person sitting anyway,” Vega commented.

“Oh, my fault. Vega, Tega, meet my friend, Quinn Matherson,” Artie said, feeling that was an accurate description of Quinn. “Quinn, meet my best friend Vega Nasri and her keeper Yvonne Ortega, who I lovingly call Tega because I’m her favorite.”

“The hell you are!” Vega huffed while Quinn offered them a small wave.

“You’re both in a lot of trouble considering how poorly you’re treating your kind papa. I’m surprised at you, Art. You’re usually good with birthdays,” Yvonne pointed out.

Artie pouted. “I know. I’ve been working myself crazy, so I lost my mind for a while. I’ll call him tomorrow and beg his forgiveness.” She turned her attention to Quinn, who was plucking the threads of the blanket. She tapped Quinn’s knee to get her attention. “I’ve known Vega since we were like ten, so I’m pretty close to her dad.”

Vega scoffed. “Not to mention your mom works for my dad. Now, what are we watching?”

Artie went through the five DVDs that Quinn had brought over, but once again showed how behind she was in pop culture. She had no idea what any of the movies were. Vega snorted and snatched the cases from her.

“You’re so fucking pathetic. Have you ever even watched a movie without at least couple of kids tucked under your arms?” Vega teased. 

Artie pondered it while throwing herself on the bed. “Recently or ever in the history of my life?” she remarked with a smile.

“I know the answer to both,” Vega replied while turning her nose up at the selection. Well, she thought that she knew the answer to both.

Artie felt Quinn squirming next to her and she was about to just grab a movie to get Vega to stop appearing so offended by the DVDs. Yvonne beat her to it, snatching one right out of Vega’s hands. She then pushed Vega down onto the bed. Vega grunted while Artie snickered.

“Told you I was her favorite. She’d never be so mean to me,” Artie proclaimed with a giant grin. 

“Art, be a gentleman and start this movie,” Yvonne requested, passing the case to the taller woman.

“Anything for you, beautiful,” Artie smirked.

Yvonne giggled while easing on the bed next to Vega. The twin-sized bed was definitely beyond maximum capacity, so Artie sat on the floor after connecting everything and starting the movie. She tapped Quinn on the foot, earning a giggle as the pale woman slid off of the bed to join her. 

“I thought you could use the company,” Quinn quipped.

Artie smiled. “Always. It could get pretty lonely down here.” Vega made a gagging noise. “Don’t make me come up there and really choke you.”

They quieted down as the movie began and, for about thirty minutes, remained that way, except for the sounds of the snacking. And then, Vega nudged Artie with her foot, hitting the taller woman in the temple.

“Gimme some gummi bears, you pig,” Vega ordered, poking Artie with her toe.

“Tega, control your monkey before I snap her in half,” Artie laughed as she yanked Vega’s big foot. Yvonne reined Vega in for a few minutes, but for the rest of the movie the taller pair messed with each other like little kids. 

-8-8-8-8-

As the credits rolled, Quinn wondered what she should do as far as sticking around or going back to her own room. It was weird being around such close friends like Artie and Vega. Yvonne seemed used to it, so it was like she was a part of the shenanigans as far as she was the referee. Quinn almost felt like she was intruding.

“That was a good movie. You have good taste,” Yvonne told Quinn, surprising her with a warm smile. 

“Oh, thanks,” Quinn smiled back.

“What are the other ones about?” Yvonne inquired. 

After Quinn explained the basic plot of each movie, Yvonne decided that they were watching another one. She also kicked Vega off of the bed and insisted that Quinn sit with her. Vega growled, but moved to the floor. Quinn tried to argue, but Artie picked her up and dumped her on the bed. Quinn yelped in surprise as she landed.

“Everybody is happy when you just give into Tega. I don’t know why,” Artie said.

Quinn would not be able to dispute that as she and Yvonne discussed plot points in the movie as it played. They shared thoughts on what they liked in the movie and in movies in general, what they thought made for good entertainment, and how well the actors were selling the storyline. Artie joined in and by the time the movie ended, Quinn did not wonder what she should do. She stayed for the next. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: another poetry slam.


	19. Sunrise

19: Sunrise

Artie grabbed her phone as it began going off. “What’s up, Vega?” She did not take her eyes off of her computer screen. She did take a moment to push her glasses up and scratch the bridge of her nose. She tried her best not to wear her glasses, but sitting in front of the computer for a couple of hours demanded them.

“Poetry slam, tonight,” Vega stated.

Artie groaned as she considered it. She had her evening of relaxation with movie night and had jumped back into her work as always. Her brain was already pounding after banging out three papers in one day. She could hear Quinn in her head telling her that she needed to slow down and take it easy.

“Art?” Vega said.

“Oh, sorry. Sounds cool. Do you mind if I invite Quinn? She likes shit like this,” Artie stated. 

Vega grunted. “You know I do mind.”

“Why? She’s nice. Tega really hit off with her.” 

Vega snorted. “I’m not entertaining one of your fuck buddies, even if Tega liked her. Tega doesn’t rule me.”

Artie laughed. “Have you told Tega that? Hell, have you told yourself that yet?”

“What’s with you feeling the need to hang out with women you have sex with, but don’t want a relationship with? It’s still like dating,” Vega pointed out, leaving the “idiot” unsaid at the end, but definitely understood. 

“Most women I have regular sex with are good friends and understand that I don’t want a relationship. Hanging out is not dating because there’s no level of expectation. Me going out with Quinn or any other woman I sleep with is like going out with you or Yvonne. I don’t see why you have such a problem with it. Hell, you sometimes like my so-called fuck buddies and make them your friends. Remember Rika?”

Vega sucked her teeth. “I reserve the right to be prejudice and judgmental despite what the past has shown.” 

Artie chuckled. “Stubborn to the end. Dress like a newsy with me.”

“It’s too cold for short pants. All my wool socks are at home.” 

A loud snort escaped Artie. “A likely story. When and where is this poetry thing?”

Vega rattled off the details and then had to go. Artie called Quinn right after. Quinn took a while to answer. 

“Artie, hi,” Quinn said. “I don’t mean to rush you, but I’m in class right now. Can you make this quick?”

“Poetry slam tonight at ten. Open mic if you’re brave enough.”

“Oh, I’d love to go,” Quinn practically cooed.

“Okay, I’ll come pick you up then. Enjoy your class,” Artie said. 

“Bye.”

Artie focused back on her work as she put her phone down. She finished what she could before she had to rush out to her own class. On her way, she recalled that she had a paper for herself that was due. She made a mental note to do that tomorrow and then began thinking that it might be a while before she relaxed again. 

-8-8-8-8-

Artie knocked on Quinn’s dorm room door at a quarter to ten. The shorter woman was still getting ready, but she invited Artie in. Artie sat at Quinn’s desk while Quinn fixed her makeup.

“We’re meeting Vega there. Are you cool with that?” Artie inquired. 

Quinn went completely still. “Vega? Did you tell her that I was coming?”

Artie frowned. _She picked upon the fact that Vega doesn’t really like her. Shit_. “I did.” 

“And she’s okay with it?”

“I guess that depends on how you define okay. If she makes you uncomfortable, I could just punch her for you,” Artie offered. It often worked.

“No, I don’t want you punching anyone for me, especially not your childhood friend. She doesn’t make me uncomfortable, but she made it perfectly clear that she doesn’t really care for me. She won’t mind me coming?” 

“Look, do you want to come or not? Don’t let Vega’s shitty attitude get to you. It’s not even you. It’s me really.”

Quinn looked at her with an arched, perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “It sounds like you’re breaking up with me. What the hell do you have to do with how she feels about me?”

“She’s bothered by the fact that I like the women that I have sex with and I like being friends with them, but won’t get in a relationship with them.”

“Wait, you told her we had sex?”

“No, I don’t have to. I’ve known Vega since I was nine. She just knows stuff about me like I know stuff about her. But, it’s not that she doesn’t like you because we’re sleeping together or even because you did something that she thought was wrong. She hates that I’d hang out with you, but won’t be in a relationship with you.” 

“But, I don’t want a relationship and neither do you. Hell, I’m straight.”

“This does not compute to Vega. Sex means relationship to Vega if you’re going to be friends, too.” 

Quinn shook her head. “I don’t get it.”

“That makes two of us. I don’t get it, either. I also don’t get why it’s any of her business, but she seems insistent on making her business. But, we need to get moving. If we’re late, she’ll end up hating us both.” 

Quinn nodded and quickly finished applying her makeup. She looked beautiful and Artie was tempted to make other plans, but doubted that Quinn would go for it. Not to mention, Vega would never let her hear the end of it if she stood Vega up to have sex with Quinn.

They walked out to Quinn’s car and drove to the poetry slam. Artie had to give directions because the event was in a different location than the last one. They were a few minutes late and Vega was already there, glaring at them the second that they walked through the door. 

“The fuck? You stopped for a quickie?” Vega huffed. 

Artie reached out and wrapped her hand around Vega’s ear. The shorter friend hissed and bent with Artie’s hand. Vega grabbed Artie’s wrist, attempting to get her off of her.

“Come on, dude. That’s not nice,” Artie scolded her friend.

“Lemme go,” Vega growled.

“You know what you have to do.” 

Vega snarled and cut her eyes to Quinn. “Sorry,” she grunted and was immediately released.

“Now, be nice. Quinn’s nice to you,” Artie pointed out.

Vega made a face at Artie, which earned her a punch the shoulder. Vega hissed and punched Artie right back. They exchanged blows until they were seated at a small table in the charming little café. Artie stood back up to get them all drinks and snacks before the poetry got underway.

“So, where’s Yvonne?” Quinn asked curiously.

“She went home for the weekend. Something about her roommate getting on her nerves, right?” Artie tossed a teasing smile her best friend’s way.

“More like getting on her roommate’s nerves. I’ve never been more happy to see Yvonne go in my life,” Vega remarked.

Artie scoffed, but did not say anymore as the first poet came to the stage. They listened and snacked while the poet preformed. Conversation came as soon as the poetry ended.

“I love it when the poet gets a good rhythm,” Vega commented.

“She went too fast. She sounded a bit nervous,” Quinn argued.

Artie jumped in before her best friend could pick a fight with Quinn for contradicting her. “Yeah, but despite the flow issue, her message was good. I hate when poetry gets all depressing and whiny.” Quinn laughed.

“Oh, god, that is the worse, except when it’s about lost love. Poets are usually good with that,” Vega said.

Artie cast her friend a skeptical look. “And when was the last time you wrote anyone some poetry?”

“Shut up,” Vega laughed and punched Artie in the bicep.

“You two must have been the most bruised up little girls in your school,” Quinn commented.

“It used to be worse. Art doesn’t know how to keep her hands to herself,” Vega said.

“The hell I don’t. You started all this punching crap because you used to be taller than me, Olive Oyl,” Artie countered.

Vega gasped. “You take that back, Dad.”

Artie snorted, but could not retort as the next poet came to the stage. As he finished, they managed to have a brief discussion that did not involve Artie and Vega punching each other. The same could be said as the next couple of poets came on.

“You guys want more drinks or cake?” Artie offered. When she got nods, she got up to get the items. When she returned, Vega and Quinn were still talking about the poets. She slid their drinks in front of them and smiled for a moment before she jumped back into the conversation with them.

When the listed poets were done, the floor was open to anyone that wanted to share. Vega’s light brown eyes went wide when Quinn stood. The pale woman accept the microphone and recited a brief piece about the setting sun, the sky growing dark, the stars going out, and the sun rising the next day. It was a nice poem about hope.

“Good work, Princess,” Artie said as Quinn sat down. Quinn smiled and let go of a long exhale.

“That was pretty okay,” Vega complimented her, as best she could for the moment.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the friends go to a party and Quinn sees her ex.


	20. Knight

20: Knight

“Quinn, what are you getting all dolled up for?” Morgan asked with an arched eyebrow. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She twirled a highlighter in her hand.

Quinn scoffed while looking at her roommate using the mirror they had on the wall. “Putting on my usual makeup is not dolled up. Art invited me to a party.”

“Cool. You need to have some fun after Kavi. Dudes will be at that party, right?”

Quinn’s brow wrinkled. “Uh … pretty sure there will be. I didn’t think to ask.” It seemed like a given.

“Well, if there are dudes, try to find one that’s not an ass like Kavi. Branch out,” Morgan joked, laughing at herself.

Quinn chuckled, too. “You act like I go out looking for asses.”

“You damn sure find them with little trouble.”

Quinn laughed more. “You’re right about that.” She finished with her makeup just as there was a knock at the door. Of course, it was Artie and she was dressed in her usual 1920s gear, even though it was hard to tell beyond her black knickerbockers. She had on suspenders and crimson long-sleeve button down shirt with her bowler hat. Morgan did not even bat an eye to the clothing.

“Nice to see you don’t wear skinny jeans with your ass hanging out,” Morgan remarked, keeping her eyes on her book. A small smile played on her lips.

“Once upon a time, but not very often. I’ve always been into vintage,” Artie informed the blond.

“I thought you said you were going to wear one of your gangster suits. I really want to see what it looks like,” Quinn said.

“Oh, yeah, one can only imagine that,” Morgan snickered.

Artie took the teasing in stride, smiling. “Yeah, the gangster suit isn’t something to write home about. It’s a pinstripe suit with a wide tie and kind of boxy. I’ve got a zoot suit you’d both probably like,” she commented with a shrug.

“Well, while you’re making all of these weird fashion statements, make sure you take care of my roommate. It’s too late in the school year for me to train a new one.”

“This is one of the reasons why I don’t have a roommate. I don’t have time to train anybody,” Artie laughed.

“Please, with the size of your arms, I’m sure training wouldn’t be a problem.”

Artie only laughed. Quinn smiled at both of them as she finished with her makeup. She turned and faced both of them. They glanced at each other and then whistled. From the amused look in their eyes, if she did not know any better, she would have thought they planned it.

“Sexy,” Artie clicked her tongue.

“You know I can leave for a few minutes if you want some time alone,” Morgan remarked with a smirk.

Quinn scoffed. “I’m not trying to reapply this makeup. Besides, this dress is for good looking guys only. Girls need not apply.”

Artie arched an eyebrow. “The fact that I could probably take those good looking guys doesn’t mean anything? My arms do look like this.” She rolled up her sleeve and flexed her bicep.

“And what about your abs?” Morgan teased, chuckling at her own question.

Artie scoffed and then grinned. “You could grate cheese on my stomach. You wanna see?”

“Stop showing off and get out of here. Keep my buddy safe and don’t let her go off with any asshole dudes. She’s good for finding them,” Morgan said quite seriously.

“I got this,” Artie vowed and gave a little salute.

“God, come on before you two bond anymore or Artie gets on a damned white horse,” Quinn giggled as she grabbed Artie by the hand and pulled her from the dorm.

“Don’t talk about my white horse. She’s very sensitive,” Artie joked, earning a laugh from Morgan.

Quinn shook her head and the pair met up with Vega and Yvonne. Apparently, Artie and Vega were close enough friends for Artie to convince Vega to dress “vintage,” too. She had on black knickerbockers without high socks, showing off her rich, copper toned legs. She had a matching vest and a sea green shirt.

Yvonne was dressed more for their century and the party that they were going to, wearing a yellow sundress. Quinn felt like she fit in because she was wearing a purple sundress. She was happy to see that Yvonne carried a purse too because she noticed Artie and Vega kept everything that they needed in their pockets.

“You don’t mind driving us?” Yvonne asked as they all started for the parking lot.

“No, but I do reserve my right not to remain sober if I so choose,” Quinn remarked, even though it was not likely that she would get drunk. She had a lot of practice in being the designated driver.

Yvonne laughed. “Don’t worry. Vega doesn’t drink at all. So, she can drive back if necessary.”

Quinn glanced at Vega. “You don’t drink?”

“Nope, against my religion,” Vega replied with a shrug.

“Oddly enough, eating pussy is not against your religion?” Artie teased.

Vega immediately punched her best friend. “Hey, I won’t be judged by some godless heathen monkey. Besides, I only follow stuff that makes sense. Not drinking is healthy. My body will look better than yours for years to come.”

“Don’t start flexing the biceps,” Quinn ordered Artie, who laughed, but also obeyed.

It was a short drive. The party was down the road at an off-campus apartment complex that catered to college students. There was a parking lot and plenty of people out there, so Quinn had to be careful not to hit some poor, wandering intoxicated soul. Once the car was secure, they made their way into what they assumed was the party, or at least part of it. Several apartments had music pouring out of them with people strolling from place to place.

The group broke up almost instantly as soon as they entered. A woman attached herself to Artie’s side and pulled her away. Yvonne drifted to a crew while Vega went in the opposite direction to talk to a woman. Quinn had a brief moment to consider that weird before her time was taken up by a guy chatting her up.

-8-8-8-8-

Artie went to get a drink for her friend Lori. She had plans to go hangout with Lori tomorrow as long as she finished some work that was waiting for her. _It’ll be good to catch up and maybe do a little more_. She glanced at the friends that she arrived with and saw that they were having a good time. She smiled as she returned to Lori, who plastered her beautiful body to Artie’s as she took her drink.

“So, what are we doing tomorrow? I feel like I haven’t seen you in months,” Lori commented.

Artie nodded. “It’s been a while. You should’ve taken that women’s sociology course with me.”

Lori snorted. “I’m not taking another class with that crazy ass prof. I don’t get how you can get along with that nutty woman. You didn’t bang her, did you?”

Artie laughed. “No, but I would. Brains are so fucking sexy.” She purred and licked Lori’s neck. She smiled when Lori giggled.

“You’re so bad. Get off of me. You know we both hate public displays,” Lori said as she stepped away from Artie. “You are in a frisky mood. What’s up with that?”

Artie shrugged. “Horny as always and I haven’t seen you in a while. Seeing you makes me think about how you taste and makes me crave you. You know you love it. You’re all blushing and everything.”

Lori scoffed. “Please, I’m way too dark for you to see a blush.”

Artie smiled. “I can imagine it. I love your complexion, though.”

Lori rolled her eyes, but Artie knew that she loved the attention. It also helped that she was sincere; Lori ate up everything she said for that reason alone. She turned it up a notch, just to give Lori an excuse to touch her with light, playful slaps. The fire that the slight touching ignited made Artie fairly certain that she would be going home with Lori. The thought left her mind for a moment as she spotted Quinn staring off outside with a haunted look in her eyes. It was like being splashed with a cold bucket of water.

“Excuse me for a second, my pretty,” Artie said as she pulled away from Lori.

“Just make sure you ride your white horse back over here after you go save some fair damsel in distress,” Lori remarked.

Artie only laughed as she made her way through the crowd and over to Quinn. Before saying anything, she looked out in the direction that Quinn was looking. The view peered out of the apartment to another crowd of party-goers having a good time on the front lawn, so she was not sure what was disturbing to Quinn.

“What are we looking at?” Artie asked, causing Quinn to jump.

“Artie!” the brunette gasped, turning just enough to glare at the taller woman for frightening her.

Artie offered a small smile as an apology. “Yeah, so what are we looking at?”

Quinn’s shoulders slumped as she sighed. “My ex.”

“Kavi’s here? Where?”

“No, not Kavi. Thomas. My first boyfriend. He’s out there with some girl.”

Artie squinted, trying to figure out which of the dozen partiers was this Thomas joker. She thought she spotted him because she knew that Quinn had a type. She saw a guy that looked a lot like Kavi. He was guzzling a beer and grinding on a sexy lady.

“Is that his girlfriend?” Artie inquired.

Quinn shrugged. “I don’t know. I hope not. I mean, he put us on pause to experience new things. I expected that he would sleep with other girls …” her voice cracked and she sniffled.

“But, you didn’t expect that he’d go out and get a new girlfriend,” Artie guessed. She put her hand on Quinn’s shoulder and massaged it in gentle circles.

“I didn’t. I also didn’t expect it to hurt …” she whimpered, putting a hand to her heart.

“Hmm … I can go find out if she’s a girlfriend or something a little less substantial. Do you think that might help?” She hated that was the best she could do. She had been made out to be this knight in shining army and now she felt like she was wandering in the dark.

“You don’t have to.”

Now, she thought that it might be the right thing to do. “Don’t worry about it. Just to be sure, it’s the girl in the blue dress, right?”

“Yeah. She’s pretty, isn’t she?”

“You look better and I will bet money that you offer much better conversation. I’ll be right back.” Artie marched off to go gather information.

-8-8-8-8-

Quinn stood back and watched as Artie went outside. Butterflies gathered in her stomach and it felt a little hard to breath as Artie casually spoke to the girl right in front of Thomas. He did not appear happy about it, but then Artie made a muscle and he backed off. The conversation lasted for a couple of minutes, but it seemed like an eternity plus to her. It did not help that her heart was racing. After that, Artie was back by her side.

“Okay, I may have ruined the experiment by basically offering up my body to her, but she claimed they weren’t together and he claimed that he was her boyfriend. He was pretty drunk, so I don’t know if that makes him more or less honest. She eventually did admit to sleeping with him for a couple of months, but she said it wasn’t serious and then she tried to feel me up. Does that make you feel better?” Artie asked.

Quinn nodded, but she really did not feel better. It should not bother her that Thomas was with a girl or sleeping with her, especially considering she had dated and been intimate with other men. But, her heart felt like it was in a vice and her eyes burned. She feared that she might have a breakdown in the middle of the party.

“It’s okay to be hurt,” Artie tried to assure while putting her thick arm around Quinn’s slumped shoulders. Despite the support, Quinn felt like her shoulders weighed a ton.

“I shouldn’t be hurt, though. It’s been a year and I thought I had moved on,” Quinn sighed.

“This is your first love and he rationalized leaving you with the idea of future regret hurt you then and it hurts you now because you still have feelings for him. Seeing him with her makes you feel like he has managed to discard any feelings that he might have had for you. Worse yet, you could fear that he never had feelings for you, which leads to a million other emotions and thoughts you don’t want.”

While Quinn knew that Artie was trying to make her feel better, it only led to those million other emotions and thoughts. _Did he ever actually love me? I doubt he’s thinking we’ll get back together. He’s probably having the time of his life and will probably do so all through out his twenties_. She curled into Artie, as if somehow the contact would make things better.

“Wanna go?” Artie guessed. Quinn could only nod. “All right. Lemme go tell a friend that I’ll see her later and tell Vega that she and Tega need to find rides home.”

Quinn nodded again, not totally taking in what Artie said. She whimpered when Artie rushed away and immediately missed the warmth and security Artie offered. She watched as Artie went over to the woman she was speaking to earlier. They had looked cozy before and she assumed that they were lovers. The woman glanced at her and then offered Artie a sorrowful smile with a gentle pat to the shoulder. After a kiss on the cheek from the woman, Artie was off to find her best friend. She was gone for less than a minute, like she had radar for Vega.

“Come on, let’s blow this joint,” Artie said as she offered Quinn her arm.

“You don’t have to. I know you’re having fun,” Quinn replied, even though she took the offered limb. She did not want to ruin the night for Artie, especially not after Artie was following her suggestion of relaxing and also Artie was the one that was kind enough to invite her.

“You’re my friend and you’re hurting. I want to be there for you like you would be for me. So, let’s go. I just hope this doesn’t take more than a bag of cookies because I won’t be able to get to the gym for a few more days,” Artie said with a smile.

Quinn laughed a bit, but did not say anything. The pair left and ended up at Artie’s dorm. The cookies never stood a chance.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Quinn thanks Artie.


	21. Speak

21: Speak

Quinn felt silly standing at Artie’s door with a fairly big teddy bear in her arms. It was a gift for Artie. She was afraid Artie would laugh in her face despite the fact that she knew Artie had a small collection of teddy bears. Of course, those could be gifts for her sisters that she had not delivered yet. It was too late to get rid of the toy, though. Not like it would fit in her messenger bag and the door was opening anyway.

“Hey, Quinn, come on in,” Artie smiled as she stepped to the side so that Quinn could enter.

Quinn nodded and entered to the sound of metal music that she was becoming used to and enjoying. She even recognized the song and bopped her head to it until Artie turned it off. Music was not allowed during tutoring sessions.

“Hey, who’s that you got?” Artie asked as her eyes fell to the teddy bear.

“Oh, I got this for … I got this for you,” Quinn replied, stuttering slightly and staring down at the toy.

“Oh. That’s nice of you. I like teddy bears if you didn’t notice,” Artie chuckled as she motioned to the bed where she had seven teddy bears lined up.

Quinn nodded. “I thought so, but I wasn’t sure.” When she first began going to Artie, the teddy bears were not out, but stored under the bed. She guessed that as Artie got more comfortable with her, the stuffed animals were left where they usually were. Of course, when they were using the bed, the toys ended up on the floor.

“I totally love ‘em. My grandmother gave me one on every birthday. She always said it was to remind everyone I was a girl.” Artie laughed. “I guess it was a way to counter all the action figures and sports junk my granddad gave me. I didn’t really act like I appreciated, but they grew on me after a while and made me feel close to her, even when she was driving me crazy.”

“Well, he’s not a birthday gift, but a thank you gift. Thank you for being there for me when I didn’t know how to handle seeing Thomas with that girl. You’re awesome.”

Artie chuckled. “I know I am.”

Quinn scoffed. “You gonna flex your muscles now?”

“You know you want to see them. Touch ‘em, too, I’ll bet. Anyway, thank you for the bear.” Artie cutely cuddled the teddy bear as soon as it was in her arms. Quinn had to fight down the urge to go “aw.”

“Thank you for being there for me with Thomas …” Quinn said and then she opened her book bag, wanting to avoid thinking about Thomas. She hoped that tutoring would get her mind off of him.

Of course, tutoring did not help. She could not focus on the statistics, only thinking about how she and Thomas were probably done. Seeing him with that girl and talking with Artie allowed her to realize that she had been holding onto the hope that at the end of school Thomas would be back in her arms. He had been the only man that mattered to her and seemed to be the only man that truly enjoyed her company. _What if even that was an act?_

“Hey, focus,” Artie breathed in her ear.

A shiver ran down Quinn’s spine. “I’m trying.” She had never really known her ears were an erogenous zone on her until Artie, mostly because Artie was the only sexual partner that she had that explored as much of her body as she could, even with the rules.

“I find that hard to believe. What’s on your mind?” Artie asked, pressing her lips to Quinn’s neck, causing her pulse to race. One of Artie’s hands drifted to her breasts and ghosted across her hardening nipples.

“I just … I just …”

“You need to relax and focus on your work. Thomas is the one missing out, not you. You’re an incredible person. Intelligent and fun and you don’t need a bunch of booze to be that way, which he apparently can’t say in return. You’re great. I wouldn’t be doing this if you weren’t.”

Quinn began panting. “If I’m so great, why did he need to experience more?”

“Because …” Artie paused to lick Quinn’s throat. “Some people will throw away something old that’s perfectly fine for something new just because it’s new. That’s just the way some people are.”

“Is that why you have so many lovers? Just to always have someone new?”

“This isn’t about me, but I have issues, like any other human being. It’s not about new for me. I like you. You’re kind and smart, total turn-ons for me. You’re also hot.” She kissed Quinn’s neck again.

Quinn tilted her head, giving Artie more access to her throat. With each touch of Artie’s lips, she felt her mind drifting from the past to the present, from Thomas to Artie. Her body was starting to burn, her blood heating up, and her skin flushed.

“You always say the same things about me. You don’t really know anything about me,” Quinn whispered. Something in her wanted to push Artie away, push the world away, as if that would push the pain away.

Artie pulled away and frowned. “You really think that, don’t you?”

“You don’t.”

Artie snorted and her lips returned to Quinn’s neck. “Your favorite color is purple, more specifically lilac.” Her tongue came out and ran along the column of her throat.

Quinn’s breath hitched as Artie’s hands began unbuttoning her shirt. “That one is easy. Anyone who has seen me twice would know that.”

Artie did not miss a beat, hands opening Quinn’s shirt and massaging her breasts just right. She could not hold in a moan, as her breasts were aching for more pressure. She arched, pushing her body into Artie’s hands.

“You love poetry and can analyze it as well as perform your own. You have a wonderful flow when you perform, also,” Artie continued as a hand glided to Quinn’s back, unlatching her bra. “You also wear very sexy under things,” she whispered as she removed the lace bra.

“Okay, so you know I like poetry. Big deal.”

“Not just like. Your poetry is very introspective, but full of magnificent imagery that paints a picture with words. You like reading, which I’m sure influenced you to be an English major. I’m sure you write, too, beyond your poetry, I mean. But, I doubt you want to share because you probably don’t think people would like it.”

Quinn’s breath hitched again, now more in disbelief than the feel of Artie’s strong hands kneading her flesh. “How did you know?” she gasped as a thumb flicked her nipple. 

“When you actually stood up at the poetry slam and dared to recite your own work, I figured you wrote a lot of poetry to know what you wanted to say off of the top of your head and then I remembered you talking about taking creative writing. That’s more than poetry. You write,” Artie stated, nipping Quinn’s earlobe.

“I do. I tell stories, both fiction and nonfiction.”

“Why?” The question was posed as taut nipples were rolled.

Quinn moaned loudly. Somehow, Artie knew how to do that with the perfect amount of pressure and pull. It felt sinfully delicious.

“Why?” Artie repeated with a growl. 

A whine escaped Quinn as her body got hotter. Something about Artie taking charge made her just melt like butter and shamelessly spread her legs. She licked her lips and focused enough brain power to answer the question.

“I just want someone to listen to me. No one ever listens …” Quinn answered and then purred as one of Artie’s hand trailed down her abdomen.

“I’m listening. Tell me more. Tell me what you want everyone to know,” Artie whispered.

Quinn felt like her heart was about to explode and she could not speak. Artie’s other hand abandoned her breast and she considered that she might be being punished for not answering the question. She whined until Artie unfastened her pants. Her head fell back as Artie’s hand went inside her pants.

“So wet,” Artie groaned before attacking Quinn’s open mouth with her own.

Quinn cried out into Artie’s mouth as Artie’s fingers moved hard and fast against her. Quinn reached around, grabbing Artie around the neck, holding her close. Her grip tightened as the pressure increased and Artie’s free hand returned to breast. Soon, her hips were moving and her tongue caressed Artie’s. All too soon it was over as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed against her, rocking her, drowning her in ecstasy. Her body shook, the desk chair rattled, and for a second all she could see was white. She slumped forward as Artie withdrew.

As Quinn came back to herself, she realized that Artie had stepped away. She had to catch her breath before she could say anything. Artie flipped the page of Quinn’s statistics textbook. 

“You think you can study now?” the taller woman inquired.

Quinn scoffed. “I can’t even feel my legs.”

“Really? That’s a shame because I was going to suggest move this to the bed. My strap-on could use some attention and there’s still so much I don’t know about you.”

Quinn almost banged her knee on the desk as she got up. She shed her shirt and pants before crawling on the bed. There would be no studying today. Her head was not in it before, but there would be no way to get her focus back now when she could be having a mind-blowing orgasm. Not like she would need her mind until tomorrow in class.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: Morgan says something upsetting to Quinn.


	22. Confusion

22: Confusion

Quinn packed up her book bag with her statistics and shouldered the bag. She checked her makeup in the mirror once and turned as she heard Morgan snickering. The blond sat on her bed with a thick science textbook open, smirking with a devilishly amused glint in her eyes.

“What’s so funny?” Quinn asked against her better judgment. A laughing Morgan was rarely a good thing, especially when they were alone.

“I was just thinking that you might as well go live with Artie. You’re definitely at her dorm more often than you’re here,” Morgan pointed out with another laugh.

A thin eyebrow arched. “So?”

“Just move in already and take your bed with you. You two have probably broken her bed, so the nice thing to do would be to replace it.” Morgan laughed again, but Quinn frowned.

“I go there to study. Sometimes, we do more, but I go there primarily to study. I need as much help with stats as I can possibly get. We’re not just banging each other’s brains out.”

Morgan scoffed. “Yeah, right. The way you look at her always screams ‘fuck me hard now!’ And she looks like she wants to bend you over any available surface and pound you most unforgivably, which is good. You need to have some fun. I just didn’t expect you to go all queer for Artie.”

Quinn jumped as if her roommate had shot her, even putting her hand to her chest. Her mouth moved, trembling, but nothing came out. She did not know what to say or how to say it. She simply glared and charged out of the room, leaving a confused Morgan behind as she slammed the door shut.

She rushed over to Artie’s room with tension in her every movement. Her blood boiled and not in a good way. She practically tried to knock the door down as she pounded on it. Artie opened the door with an arched eyebrow. Quinn shoved her way inside and tossed her book bag on the floor before she began pacing.

“I’m not the one in trouble, right?” Artie inquired as she closed the door.

Quinn spun around at the question. “What? No. Stupid Morgan.”

“What did Morgan do?”

The frustrated growl that escaped Quinn almost scared her. “How dare she call me queer and make light of our friendship! What the hell does she know!”

Artie’s brow furrowed. “Uh … what are we angry about?”

“Morgan! She said I’d gone queer and then implied that we’re fucking like jackrabbits, instead of studying! What business is it of hers? Not like she knows what we do! And sleeping with you occasionally doesn’t make me queer!”

“I totally agree with you.”

Quinn blinked and stopped completely. “You do?”

“Well, first off, it’s no one’s business, even our best friends, what we do. It is insulting for Morgan to think that all we do is have sex. If either of us just wanted sex, we’d go clubbing and have a string of one-night stands. It makes no sense to get this involved.”

Now, Quinn’s forehead wrinkled. “Are we involved?”

“We’re involved in so much as we’re friends and we sleep together every now and then. There’s nothing wrong with that. Hell, even if all we did was have sex, there’s nothing wrong with that, but there’s more substance to us. But, there’s no need to get bent out of shape over her misconceptions. She’s not us.”

Quinn sighed. “I guess you make a point. But, I’m pissed that my best friend, a person that knows me pretty damn well, a person I tell almost everything, thinks that I’m over here getting fucked rather than worrying about my grades or just hanging out and having a good, non-horizontal time with you. Not to mention she thinks I’m gay! And it sounded like she thought you turned me gay!”

Artie actually laughed. “I am better than I thought.”

Quinn snarled. “It’s not funny! I’ve had to put up with people trying to put me in their little boxes all my life! My family does it all the time! I don’t want to have to put up with it from friends, too!”

“Oh, okay. Well, first off, calm down. I doubt Morgan meant to offend you. She was more than likely joking, not realizing how you’d take it. Next, are you worried that you are gay or just pissed that someone labeled you as such?” Artie squinted a bit, as if she was trying to piece things together.

“I’m not gay. Why the hell would my best friend label me?” Quinn huffed.

“All right, agreed. You’re not gay. But, maybe in Morgan’s head once you have sex with a woman it makes you gay?” Artie offered with a shrug.

“But, she barely considers you a woman!” Quinn exploded and then slapped her hand over mouth. She whimpered. “Sorry.”

Artie waved it off. “You’re not even close to insulting me. Look, sleeping with a woman doesn’t make you gay, just like if I went out and boned a dude that wouldn’t make me straight.”

Quinn sighed and flopped down on the bed. “I’m sorry I’m acting like this. I know I’m not gay. I just don’t like when people label me and I guess I feel a bit like a failure at being heterosexual.”

Artie dropped down right next to her. “A failure at being heterosexual?”

“Beyond Thomas, I haven’t been able to keep a boyfriend for more than a couple of months. You’re the longest sexual relationship I’ve had and we’re just fuck-buddies.”

A brief frown marred Artie’s face and she shook her head. “First off, we’re not fuck-buddies. We’re friends with benefits. That takes away all the pressure because we’ll still be friends even if we never have sex again. When you’re trying to build a relationship, there’s pressure. You need chemistry, connections, things in common, and compromises. You don’t really need that with friends. I think you’re worrying too much about having a boyfriend, about showing that you can be in a healthy relationship. That’s only adding to the pressure. Are you trying to prove to Thomas that you can get on without him?”

Quinn shook her head. “I don’t even know. I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.”

Artie patted her leg. “Then slow down and take a breath. Regroup and reevaluate. You don’t have to prove anything, especially not to Thomas. Don’t let him label you or put you in a box. If anything, you should take this time to get to know yourself and just feel life out, like you sort of did when you first approached me to do you. That was just about having fun. Just have fun. It’s not like you need to get married tomorrow, right?”

“No, although I’m sure my parents would love for me to get married right after college and become an English teacher or something, which for me is all the more reason not to do it. I just never thought about it. Thanks for talking me down,” Quinn remarked with a smile.

Artie chuckled. “One of the many things friends do. Now, let’s get to the stats because you do have a test.”

“Oh, god, the test! I need to study! You need to help!” Quinn jumped up and went into yet another panic as she grabbed her book bag.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Artie abducts Quinn for Spring Break.


	23. Pantheon

23: Pantheon

Quinn looked at Morgan upon hearing a knock on their door. Morgan shrugged and went back to packing her bag. Quinn arched an eyebrow as she opened the door and was surprised to find Artie standing there. Artie had a bag on her shoulder.

“Get packing. You’re coming with me for Spring Break,” Artie announced as if that was the most logical thing in the world.

“Yes! High five to getting Quinn off campus!” Morgan cheered as she moved to slap Artie high-five. The taller woman chuckled and accepted the high-five with more enthusiasm than she should have, as far as Quinn was concerned anyway.

“Wait, what?” Quinn asked, rubbing her forehead.

“Pack your stuff and come on. You agreed that you’re going to experience stuff. Well, you can’t do that on campus during a vacation. You’re always on campus. Time to do something new. You’re coming home with me to see how the other half lives. So, start packing,” Artie ordered quite seriously.

“Make sure she has fun,” Morgan commanded.

“I got this,” Artie declared with a confident grin.

“How are you making plans when I didn’t even agree to go?” Quinn inquired, throwing her hands up.

“You’re agreeing now. We’ll go hang out with my sisters, see some movies, and do some other junk. It’ll be fun and you’ll love my sisters. So, come on,” Artie insisted.

“Yeah, get to packing.” Morgan pointed to Quinn’s dresser.

Quinn frowned at both of them, but found herself packing. She was curious about Artie’s sisters and she did not want to spend another vacation on campus. She was supposed to be trying to experience new things, after all, and have some fun. Artie would see to that, too, so she would not have to do it alone.

Morgan left while Quinn was still packing. The friends exchanged a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Morgan playfully threatened Artie on her way out, telling her to look out for Quinn “or else.” Artie made it a point to look serious as she nodded. Morgan gave her a smile as a farewell.

“Okay, I’m ready to go,” Quinn announced as she shouldered her messenger bag and a purple suitcase with wheels.

“Gimme those,” Artie insisted, taking both bags.

“You don’t need to,” Quinn objected, reaching out for one of the bags. Artie stepped out of her range while shouldering the messenger bag.

“Yeah, I do. We’re going to take your car since Vega left this morning. It also gives you an escape route if this becomes too much for you. It can get overwhelming,” Artie admitted.

The shorter woman nodded. “It’ll be fine.”

A wide smile spread across Artie face. “That’s the spirit!”

They made their way to Quinn’s car. Artie put the bags in the back and also volunteered to drive. She did not want to give directions for over an hour. Quinn was surprised that Artie could drive.

“Why don’t you have a car then?” the pale woman inquired.

“Because they don’t grow on trees,” Artie joked.

Quinn snickered a little and then made a puzzled face. “Don’t they?”

“Then my granddad lied to me!” Artie laughed.

Quinn chuckled, too. The ride was pleasant with conversation instead of playing music. Artie was pretty aggressive driving, but Quinn had been a passenger for worse drivers. The trip to Sutterford was a little over an hour and it appeared to be a quaint, little town.

“You want to ride around and see the place or do that later?” Artie asked.

“I want to meet your sisters before anything else,” Quinn replied.

“All right. No problem. They’ll love you and you’ll love them. They’re cool.”

Quinn chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard an older sibling say that about younger siblings.”

Artie only smiled and the expression warmed Quinn. For some reason, she liked the idea that Artie loved her sisters so much and thought that they were cool. It was as if that made her respect the taller woman more, even though she knew that she probably could not respect Artie any more than she already did. There was just something wonderful and special about how Artie talked about her sisters and expressed her emotions about them.

They pulled up to a small, two-story house. Quinn could not believe that such a large family lived in the very modest-sized home. Her family was smaller by two and lived in a house that had to be at least twice the size of Artie’s home.

“I’ve got the bags,” Artie said as she pulled out their luggage. She shouldered the bags and they entered the small yard.

There was a small lawn with a few minute, brown spots. A narrow, cement pathway ran from the sidewalk to three stairs that led to the front door. There was a mid-sized sedan parked in the driveway. Artie used her keys to go into the house and it seemed smaller on the inside.

There was a tiny den with a couple of bikes and a chair focused by one of two windows that looked out to the front of the house. Next, there was the living room with a couch, armchair, and television on a stand with a cable box and gaming system. There were shelves full of pictures and toys all over the place. Quinn’s attention was drawn from that as Artie let loose a loud whistle. Five bodies came trampling from all directions.

“Artie!” the smallest amongst them hit Artie around the knees and hugged her tightly. Artie bent down to scoop the tiny child into her arms, embracing her.

“Hey, how’s my little Piglet?” Artie grinned before playfully gnawing at the child’s neck, causing her to giggle like mad.

“I fine! Missed you!” the child declared before placing a loud kiss on Artie’s cheek.

Artie laughed and set the tiny redhead down in front of the other girls. She reached out and pulled Quinn close to her, putting her close to the group of five. For a brief second, they all just looked at each other and Quinn was not sure if she should say something. Artie was the one that spoke up.

“Pantheon, this is my friend Quinn Matherson. She’ll be spending Spring Break with us, so be good,” Artie ordered and there were nods all around. “Now, Quinn, meet the pantheon. The twins – Venus and Aphrodite.”

The oldest pair waved and stepped forward, allowing Quinn a better look at them. They were clearly identical with the same thick, dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and light caramel skin. As they stood before her, they even seemed to stand exactly the same.

But, they had gone through some lengths to look different. Venus had her hair cut short, just above her shoulders while Aphrodite’s hair went just beyond her shoulders. Venus was also dressed closer to how Quinn dressed while Aphrodite was dressed more like Artie in baggy jeans with a black t-shirt.

“Call me ‘Dite. That’s what everyone else does,” Aphrodite said, reaching out to shake Quinn’s hand. The move was warm and welcoming.

“And I’m just plain Venus, the elder,” the other twin chimed in with a friendly smile.

“Shut up,” Aphrodite huffed playfully, shoving her apparently older sister. “She’s lying, we were a c-section.”

“So what? I’m still older!” Venus barked.

Quinn looked to Artie for the real story. “They were a c-section, but Venus was taken out first, so she considers herself older. Not that matters because they get treated the exact same way. Next on the line is Hestia.”

A lanky blond girl stepped forward. Her blue eyes were covered with thin glasses that rested cutely on pale cheeks. She stood out from the set, the lightest of them all.

“I’m ‘Tia and you’re pretty,” the blond proclaimed with the same enthusiasm as the twins. “You like my glasses? They’re just like Artie’s.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tia,” Quinn said graciously as she shook the child’s hand. She then glanced at her friend. “Since when do you wear glasses?”

Artie offered her an innocent smile. “Uh … I should probably wear them more than I do.”

Quinn nodded and made note of that. “We’ll talk more about that later. I don’t want you ruining your eyes if they’re already on their way.”

Artie groaned and her sisters snickered. “Art got scolded,” Aphrodite whispered to Venus, as if it was a secret.

“Anyway, then there’s Juno, my little June bug,” Artie said and the next one flung herself into Artie’s arms. She was pretty big, but Artie lifted her with no problem. “Juno, say hi to Quinn.”

“Hi, Quinn. Tia’s right, you’re pretty,” Juno said. She was missing her right front tooth, but grinned just the same. She was about the same olive complexion as Artie, but a shade darker, with lighter brown eyes. Her hair was sandy brown and done in corn row braids with plenty of barrettes.

“Thank you, Juno,” Quinn smiled back and shook her hand.

“And, last, but not least is my namesake, Diana Phoebe, the Piglet,” Artie said.

“I’m the Piglet!” the smallest declared, clutching a plushie of the Winnie the Poo character Piglet to her chest. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

“Well, hello, Piglet. Who’s your friend?” Quinn asked.

“He’s the Piglet, too!” Diana giggled.

“And that’s the Pantheon. Now, I’m going to put the bags down and possibly take a nap. If homework is done by the time I come back up, we can have pizza for dinner,” Artie announced and that cleared the room with cheers, except Diana.

“But, I don’t have homed-work!” the little girl declared.

Artie chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Go practice writing your ABCs. The twins said you’re getting better.”

“Okay! Dite has my noted book!” Diana charged off, stomping upstairs.

“They’re all so adorable. Can I have the whole set?” Quinn joked with a smile.

“I’ve already collected ‘em all. C’mon. You can see our suite for the week,” Artie said, taking Quinn by the hand.

They walked through the living room to the dining room, where Juno and Hestia were doing their homework. Diana was making her way up the stairs with a composition notebook in one hand and her Piglet doll in the other. Artie went to a door that was right next to the kitchen, revealing the basement. She hit a switch on the wall to light the area.

“Watch your step. The stairs are steep,” Artie warned before allowing Quinn to go first.

Quinn nodded before proceeding. The basement was just like the other rooms, small. It was about the size of her dorm room. A full size bed was tucked in the corner with two mirrored closets opposite it and a black dresser with four drawers. She was surprised that there was a television at the foot of the bed. There was a lot of clutter.

“Sorry for the mess. My room acts as a spare room because between the five of them, there’s only two bedrooms upstairs aside from the master bedroom,” Artie explained.

“Wow. How do you guys manage?” Quinn asked.

“We just make do. We have to.” Artie began straightening up. “Any questions?”

“Hmm … well, I know the twins just turned thirteen, but how old are the other girls?”

“Tia is ten, Juno is seven, and Diana is three, soon to be four.”

“Wow, you’re twenty with a three-year-old sister.”

“Crazy, I know. My mother is somehow one of the most fertile women on the planet for some odd reason and seems to have problems with birth control. All different fathers in case you couldn’t tell either.” A frown marred her face for the briefest of moments.

“I wasn’t …” Quinn was not even sure what she was about to deny. She sighed and sat on the bed. “So, the Pantheon, huh? Is Artie short for Artemis by any chance?”

Artie laughed. “Yes, I’m Artemis.”

“So, Diana really is named after you?”

“Yeah. That’s my little junior. Cute, isn’t she?” Artie smiled proudly.

Quinn laughed. “She is. And, what’s this about glasses?”

Artie sighed and shook her head. “I have glasses, but I don’t really need them unless I’m staring at a computer screen for too long. You don’t have to scold me again,” she remarked with a smile.

The pale woman smiled, too. “All right. I’ll let you off the hook for now, but if I suspect you do need them, I’m going to get on your case about wearing them. I’ll ask your sisters if I have to.”

“They’re going to be going a mile-a-minute when we go back up there. Want to take a quick nap with me?”

Quinn suddenly yawned at the mention of sleep. Even though it was just the late afternoon, she was exhausted. Just doing something new had wiped her out.

“You don’t mind sharing the bed, right?” Artie asked, moving teddy bears to the floor and falling into bed.

Quinn followed. “You’ve seen me naked. I don’t think it’s a big deal for us to actually sleep in a bed together.”

Artie did not say anything, just rested her back against the wall and closed her eyes. Quinn gave Artie some space, not much though, considering the bed was not that big. She drifted to sleep believing that she had made the right decision in leaving with Artie.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Quinn endears herself to the pantheon.


	24. Depart

24: Depart

Quinn groaned as she woke up to the sound of rattling. She was not sure what was going on until she felt Artie pull her close. Then, she remembered that she had gone home with Artie and met five adorable sisters. The week seemed promising, even though her nap was disturbed. She suspected those five adorable sisters wanted Artie’s attention. 

The rattling stopped as Quinn slowly turned her body to face Artie. The taller woman was sound asleep on her side, back against the wall and arm slung over Quinn’s midsection. She appeared calm and peaceful, her face taking on an almost childlike innocence. Quinn decided not to wake her.

Instead, she let her mind wonder what type of family the Brenners were. She could not be sure they all shared that last name since Artie made it clear that all of the sisters had different fathers, not that their paternity seemed to have any bearing on how they felt about each other. She wondered what type of woman had six kids by five different men; surely the twins at the least had the same father. She doubted such a woman was married, but she was probably hard working.

The family had a roof over their heads and seemed to live comfortably, if not a bit tight. So far, she got that they were loving and very welcoming. Actually, they seemed very much like their eldest sister. She definitely wanted to see more of the sisters interacting.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Artie groaning. The sable-haired woman squeezed her a bit as her eyes fluttered open. Artie covered her mouth as she yawned. Quinn kept in a smile, finding the sight to be cute. Not to mention, the arm around her stomach made her belly quiver just a bit.

“I’m surprised they’re not beating the door down to tell me they finished their homework,” Artie commented in a grumble.

“I think they wanted to come down about ten minutes ago. The doorknob was rattling.”

“Yeah, I locked the door. I wasn’t sure if you’d be comfortable with my open door policy.”

“Artie, I don’t want you to feel put out for me.”

Artie scoffed. “You’re my guest. I dragged you to my cramped little corner of the world. So, it’s up to me to make sure you’re all right with things. Now, I usually keep my door closed, but unlocked. My mom generally does the same, just in case the girls need anything, but she still needs to get sleep. At night, I may leave the door open because Diana likes to sleep in my bed when I’m around. I don’t know if you’d want to share the bed with me, let alone with a three-year-old you just met.”

“That’s fine. This is all so different from my family.”

Artie’s forehead wrinkled. “How so?”

“Well, first off, I have two older siblings instead of five younger ones. I have never greeted my brother and sister as enthusiastically as yours greeted you, nor have they ever bothered to personally introduce me to any of their friends. If they had bothered, I never would’ve greeted their friends as warmly as your sisters greeted me. It was awesome.” She felt like the smile on her face might split her cheeks open, but she could not stop herself from grinning.

Artie chuckled. “I’m glad you noticed. So, you don’t mind the open door thing?”

“No. I want to see more of how your family is because it seems really great. I mean, you let your little sister share your bed. I want to see what else you guys do.”

“Okay, but it’s not all cuddles and cuteness.”

“I’ll be the judge if that,” Quinn remarked with a light laugh.

Artie laughed, too. “All right, let’s get up and see if the Pantheon earned their offerings of pizza.”

Quinn smiled and nodded. The pair stood and stretched before climbing the stairs. Artie unlocked the door and, as she turned the knob, they could hear the patter of five children dispersing. Artie glanced at Quinn with a wrinkle in her forehead from her eyebrows scrunching up. Quinn shrugged.

“Don’t look at me. They’re your sisters,” the younger woman pointed out.

Artie did not argue that as they emerged from the basement. The sisters were scattered about the living room and dining room. Venus was sitting at the table with an automotive magazine that was upside down with Juno looking at it from just under her arm. Aphrodite and Hestia were in the living room, video game controllers in hand, but the game had not started yet. Diana was on the stairs with a major pout on her face, bottom lip poked all the way out. All the sisters seemed to look everywhere but at them. Artie ignored that and went right to Diana.

“What’s wrong, Piglet?” Artie asked while lifting the toddler into her arms.

“Your door was locked-ed! We couldn’t come in!” Diana wailed as if that was the worst thing on Earth.

“I know, Piglet. I’m sorry,” Artie apologized while rubbing the child’s back.

“Why couldn’t we come in?” Diana sniffled and the other girls began snickering. Artie looked up, surveying the area that the girls were in. The laughter suddenly stopped.

“Art was getting it on,” Hestia said in a whisper … or what was supposed to be a whisper.

Artie frowned and a dark look settled on in her eyes. “Is that what you’re all giggling about? Where did you get that idea?” she demanded. Her voice seemed to thunder, even though she was far from shouting. There was an authoritative edge that went beyond a big sister.

The girls were dead quiet. Art scanned the two rooms, like she was trying to pick a victim. All of the girls squirmed and took an intense interest in the floor. Art’s gaze narrowed on the ten-year-old, who visibly gulped.

“Tia, why would you say that? I’ve never done anything like that, so why would you say that?”

Tia continued staring at the floor and Aphrodite opened her mouth. That mouth closed immediately when Artie glared at Aphrodite. The twin focused on the television while Tia seemed to hope Artie would drop it.

“Tia, I’m waiting,” Artie said, putting Diana down. She stepped closer to the living room and folded her arms across her chest.

“Um …” the blond girl muttered.

“Tia, tell me. You’re not in trouble. Just tell me,” Artie pleaded, slightly anyway. Her stance remained rigid.

“Mommy … Mommy locks the door … sometimes,” Tia muttered.

“What sometimes?” Artie demanded, cutting her eyes to the stairs. There was silence. “Somebody tell me something. What is sometimes?” And there was more silence. “I’ll go ask her myself then.”

“Wait!” Aphrodite and Venus jumped up. The twins looked at each other, as if deciding who would explain.

“Mommy sometimes has boyfriends over,” Venus said in rush, like that would lessen the blow.

“Boyfriends? She brings guys into the house?” Artie asked, her eyes hardening in a way that Quinn had never seen before.

“Sometimes,” Aphrodite replied with a shrug.

Artie ground her teeth together. “And she locks the door when they’re here?” The girls only nodded. “And did one of them tell you that crap about getting it on?” Again, the girls nodded. “Anything else anyone wants to tell me?”

“Um … a couple of times … the guys walk around in their underwear. It’s gross. Mommy kicked them out, but it was still gross,” Venus answered.

Artie’s nostrils flared and she gritted her teeth together. Suddenly, she bounded up the stairs, sounding like she might break through the floor with each heavy step. The girls all gathered at the foot of the stairs, but no one dared say a word or go higher.

Quinn wondered what was going, but did not have to wonder for long. “You bring your fucking boy toys home and lock the fucking door? You bring these clowns around the girls? Let them interact with the girls?” Artie screamed.

“Who the hell are you yelling at?” another woman shouted.

“I’m yelling at you! How dare you bring your fucking guys in the house with the girls here? You know the type of fucking guys you’re attracted to! What if something happened?”

“Nothing happened!”

“Something could have happened and I wasn’t here! Your fucking guys already have the girls figuring that a locked door means there’s sex going in the room! What the fuck? This is the type of fucking example you want to set?” Artie hollered.

“Excuse me? What are you trying to say?”

“I think I’m saying what the fuck I’m trying to say pretty clearly. So, what the fuck?”

“Oh, I’m at fault, but you can bring your fucking dirty bitches here? You think it’s okay for them to see you being a fucking dyke?”

Quinn winced at that question. She was not sure if she should take offense because she was not sure if the person was aware of her, so she was not sure if she fell in the “fucking dirty bitches” category. She honestly hoped that was not Artie’s mother screaming at her like that … and vice versa.

“I don’t bring girls home and I definitely don’t bring them home with the intention of fucking them with the girls around. I damn sure wouldn’t bring around a girl that bragged to the girls that we were fucking. But, this isn’t about me. It’s about you. I don’t like or want you bringing men here, especially around the girls! You know the type of men you attract and that you like. You work at a fucking hotel! Do whatever you need to do in one of those empty rooms there!” Artie barked.

“You can’t tell me what to do in my house or with my daughters!”

“Your house? I’ve been paying bills around this motherfucker since I was fifteen! If I stopped sending money here, the lights would go out and you’d freeze to death! So, don’t tell me this is your house! And you’d better stop acting like you and the girls aren’t my concern! You’re my biggest concern!”

“I’d tell you to go have your own daughters, but you’re too gay to even do that!”

Again, Quinn winced and felt guilty for listening. “Hey, why don’t we go watch TV?” she suggested, trying to usher the group toward the living room because she knew that they should not be listening to such a heated argument. No one moved.

“Artie gonna leave,” Diana sniffled and burst out crying. Venus picked her up and cuddled the child to her chest. The older sisters looked like they wanted to do the same, but they were able to hold it in. 

“No, she’s not,” Quinn tried to assure them. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything, but I didn’t think she’d hear. She always leaves when they fight,” Hestia huffed, folding her arms across her chest and glared at the floor as if it had caused all of their problems.

“And Mommy’s gonna cry all day and probably make herself sick when she goes to work,” Aphrodite sighed, shaking her head.

“And stupid Artie won’t know she made Mommy cry because she’ll be gone,” Juno pouted.

Quinn was skeptical on that until Artie came storming down the stairs. She had never seen Artie appear so visibly upset and pissed off. Everything about her was tense and drawn. As she blew right by them without looking at anyone, Juno sniffled and began crying. Hestia’s lip began to tremble, but she was doing a good job of keeping her tears in. No one followed behind Artie, instead looking as if the world was about to end.

Quinn found herself going after Artie. She caught the taller woman just outside the front door. Grabbing Artie by the hand, she managed to stop Artie on the stairs. She was lucky that Artie did not yank her hand away or she would have plummeted down the cement steps.    

“Artie, you can’t just walk away like this. You’re breaking the Pantheon’s little hearts. They don’t want you to leave,” Quinn said in a low tone.

Artie growled while glaring at the street. “I can’t with that damn woman.”

“What do you mean? This isn’t just about her. Those girls have been waiting for you and they want you home. To them, you walking out is not you avoiding an argument or being frustrated, but you walking out on them.”

An olive-toned forehead wrinkled as she turned to face Quinn. “What? Why would they think that?”

“I don’t know, I just got here, but they do. Also, Tia feels guilty for telling and may think she caused the fight. You can’t leave. You have to go back in there and talk to them, calm them down,” she implored the taller woman.

Artie was quiet for a moment and Quinn feared that she had not gotten through. But, then Artie sighed and her shoulders slumped. She turned to Quinn.

“Thank you for getting me to take my head out of my ass,” Artie said with a smile.

“No problem.”

“And I’m sorry you had to hear that argument. My mom and I sometime clash on what type of people to have around the girls.”

Quinn nodded, as if she understood, even though she did not. “It’s all right. You care about your sisters. So, go back in there and talk to them.”

Artie nodded and squared her shoulders before she reentered the house. Quinn followed behind her, but stopped in the den. The girls were still in the dining room, huddled together. The youngest three were still crying.

“Hey, guys,” Artie said in a low, sheepish tone. She had her head ducked low and bent down on her knees, putting herself at the younger ones’ level. Diana and Juno flung themselves on her, but she grabbed Hestia and brought her into the embrace. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it,” Hestia wept.

“Shh, it’s all right, Tia. You did the right thing. I did the wrong thing. You guys shouldn’t have to listen to me arguing with Mom like that. So, I was wrong. I’m sorry. And I shouldn’t have left. I wasn’t leaving you guys. I’m never leaving you guys. Sometimes, I just get mad and I have to go cool down,” Artie explained.

“For days?” Aphrodite huffed. It shocked Quinn that Artie left for days at times like this. She figured that if it was all right, she would have to ask about it.

“I’m sorry. I promise to do better. I didn’t realize I was hurting you. I didn’t realize you thought I was leaving you. It’s nothing like that. I leave because I don’t want you to see me angry like that and I don’t like being angry at Mom. But, I’m sorry. I will do better,” she vowed, giving Tia another squeeze.

The twins fell on Artie to complete the Pantheon group hug. The tears dried up and they all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, even Diana. Quinn smiled at the scene. They were a cute little family, even with the argument and odd dynamics.

“Now, who’s up for pizza?” Artie inquired and the girls cheered. “Quinn, you up for pizza?” All eyes went to her.

Quinn smiled. “I’m a college student. Of course, I’m up for pizza.” The girls cheered again.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: family moments plus Quinn.


	25. Treat

25: Treat 

Three pizzas had been ordered – cheese, pepperoni, and half-chicken, half-peppers. A two-liter soda came with the order and Quinn laughed when Tia and Juno high-fived over being able to have soda. She guessed it was a treat for them.

“Want me to go get Mommy?” Aphrodite volunteered as Artie put the pizzas on the dining room table.

“No, I’ve got it. You and the Roman you get the plates,” Artie ordered, earning snickers from the twins.

Artie smiled at them and made her way upstairs. The girls did not seem worried that time, so Quinn focused on them rather than upstairs. She watched for a moment as the twins grabbed the plates, Hestia got the cups, and Juno grabbed the roll of paper towels, taking them all to the table. She was about to offer up her help when she felt a tugging at her shirt. Glancing down, she saw Diana looking up at her with big, sparkling eyes.

“Sit wif me?” the child requested, gently tugging Quinn toward her chair. Quinn followed, even though she did not understand how they all fit around the table.

“Of course, I’ll sit with you,” Quinn smiled brightly at the little girl.

“But, I want to sit with you!” Juno shouted as she came in from the kitchen. She put the paper towels down on the table and grabbed Quinn’s hand. She gave Quinn the exact same look as Diana _. How is it that two girls that look so different can give me the exact same puppy-dog expression?_

“I asked’ed first!” Diana barked.

“I want to sit with her, though. You always sit with Art, so lemme sit with Quinn,” Juno requested.

“No!” Diana screamed.

“What’s the problem?” Artie demanded as she marched downstairs with a tall woman behind her. The woman was not as tall as Artie, but she was above average height. Her skin was lighter than Artie’s, but not by much. Her hair matched the twins, except she had grey hairs streaking through. She had sharp blue byes that glared daggers at Quinn as soon as she noticed the younger brunette.

“I wanna sit with Quinn!” both Juno and Diana shouted. Diana stomped her foot and puffed out her cheeks.

Artie looked at the pout, poking out from Diana’s bottom lip. “What? Piglet, you don’t wanna sit with me? But, I’ll get lonely. You want me to get lonely?”

Diana shook her head. “No, I don’t. I love you, Art!”

“So, you’ll sit with me, please?” Artie requested.

Diana nodded very enthused. She released Quinn’s shirt and attached herself to Artie. Juno gripped Quinn’s hand just a little tighter, in case this was a trick.

“Well, before we eat, Quinn meet our mother, Anna Brenner,” Artie said. “Mom, this my friend from school, Quinn. She’s going to spend spring break with us.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Brenner,” Quinn said, offering her free hand. Anna looked at her hand and openly sneered.

“And where will she be staying, I wonder,” Anna mused aloud, moving right by her.

“Mom,” Artie implored, but her mother did not even turn around.

Quinn looked at Artie, who sighed. “I’m sorry, Quinn. Let’s just eat and then we can watch a movie.”

“Movie!” the girls all cheered.

“Mommy, mommy, mommy, you gonna watch the movie with us?” Diana requested with a wide grin.

“I’d like to, but you know I have work tonight. We’ll watch a movie on my day off,” Anna promised.

Diana nodded. “But, we’re gonna watch a movie tonight, too, right, Art?”

“Yes, we’ll watch a movie tonight and with Mom later,” Artie said. 

Quinn smiled and decided to just let the snub from Anna go. She understood that Artie did appear to be a hypocrite considering the argument that she just had with her mother. Anna’s attitude, while petulant, was understandable.

“What kind of pizza do you want, Quinn? We like chicken,” Aphrodite said, motioning between herself and her twin as the family gathered around the table.

“I’ll take a regular slice, please,” Quinn requested.

“Me, too!” Juno chimed in.

“You want soda, juice, or water, Quinn?” Venus inquired as she began pouring for everyone.

“Juice is fine,” she answered. She figured she would leave the soda alone since it seemed like a treat for the girls.

Quinn sat down next to Artie as Aphrodite passed around plates with slices on them. Artie had Diana in her lap and the twins sat across from them. Anna had the head of the table with Tia and Juno squeezed into one chair opposite of her. Juno suddenly got up and flopped down on Quinn’s lap. Quinn groaned.

“Oh, June bug, I think you might be hurting the princess. She’s not used to sharing her lap,” Artie remarked.

Juno turned around to look at Quinn. “It hurts?”

“No, it’s fine,” Quinn said, squirming a bit in her seat. She was not used to having someone sit on her and Juno’s bones were digging into her lap.

Juno seemed to sense that Quinn was not being truthful. She hopped down and crawled right into her mother’s lap. Anna smiled as Juno settled against her.

Artie cut a plain slice in half for Diana before starting one of her two slices with peppers. Anna also had two slices with peppers. The twins had two slices with chicken. Quinn wondered why they had bothered with a pepperoni pizza and then she saw that they were not done when they finished those two slices. Everyone from Tia up had at least three slices; Artie and the twins had four.

“How can you eat all of that cheese and grease?” Quinn wondered aloud. Two slices were her limit, no matter what.

“We were hungry,” Artie answered with a teasing smile. “Now, we need to clean up and then it’s movie time.”

The girls moved to clear the table, even little Diana tried to help. Quinn gave a hand clearing the plates. Artie tried to stop her.

“You’re our guest,” Artie argued.

“A guest that wants to help. Let me help,” Quinn requested with a smile and Artie stepped out of her path. Quinn smiled more and continued on.

-8-8-8-8-

Artie decided to go talk to her mother to clear the air about Quinn. She had no desire to have Anna disrespect Quinn for a whole week when the week was supposed to help Quinn. She followed her mother upstairs and moved to talk to the older woman near her bedroom.

“Mom, you’re not going to treat Quinn like shit for the whole week,” she stated.

“So, you can bring your whore from school…”

“I’m going to stop you right there because she’s not a whore. She’s my friend and I wasn’t going to stand by while she spent another break alone on campus. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll give her my bed and I’ll sleep in yours when you have work and on the couch when you’re here.”

Anna frowned, pissed that Artie had her. Glancing away, she glared at the floor. “I don’t want you in my room.”

“Why, Mom?” Artie could feel her anger rising. They were going to get into it again if her mother had some kind of contraband in her room. _What other crazy things is she doing with the girls in the house?_

“It’s just a mess right now. You’d end up cleaning it and I don’t want you cleaning on your break. I want you to focus on spending time with the girls because they’ve missed you. But, I don’t like that you brought this girl home and she’s around the girls any more than you like me bringing men around them.”

“There’s a difference, Mom, and it starts with the girls actually like Quinn. She’s practically part of the Pantheon already. I also have no intention of having sex with Quinn in this house, which I know you can’t say about any of your boyfriends. Quinn is here as my friend and nothing more. Quinn is also different from any of your boyfriends, which was abundantly made clear by the way she helped clear the table after we finished dinner. You have never in your life been with a man that did that, including Kevin and Naiquan. So, don’t give Quinn a hard time,” Artie stated.

Anna folded her arms against her chest and held her chin high. “I’ve got work all this week, so you probably won’t even see me, except when I cook.”

Artie knew that was the best that she was going to get, so she accepted it for now. There would be time for her mother to see how Quinn was different over the week. But, she just had one last thing to say.

“Mom, I know you’re going to be with guys. Just do me the favor of not bringing them here, even if they are boyfriends. It’s going to drive me crazy if I go back to school and have to start worrying about you having men over,” Artie stated. 

Anna sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I’m trying to build a descent relationship with someone, but I don’t have the time. I’m either here or at work.”

“Mom, how the hell do you think you’re going to build a descent relationship by jumping into bed three dates in every single time you find a guy? You have to stop doing this. You need to have more self-respect.”

“I do.” 

Artie sighed and shook her head. She and her mother had this conversation before and it tended to end the same way. She was not sure what it would take for her mother to realize that she was not going to have a meaningful relationship by always giving in or when she really did not have the time. For now, she could just hope her mother thought on it. 

She returned to the living room, finding the girls already gathering around the television. Quinn was on the couch with Juno and Diana on either side of her. There was space for her and, as soon as she was down, Tia curled up against her. The twins had the floor, with all of the snacks.

“What are we watching?” Artie asked. She was willing to bet it involved singing animals.

“I picked!” Tia declared with a grin as she snuggled closer to Artie.

The movie started and Artie was not surprised to see that she was correct. Added to singing, the animals were also playing soccer. Tia then had to tell them all about the rules of soccer and positions as the movie played on. Before the movie was over, Anna came into the living room, dressed professionally for work.

“All right, Pantheon, I’ve got work. Be good for Artie,” Anna said, leaning down to kiss the twins on their foreheads. The younger three scrambled for their own hugs and kisses. “Love you all,” Anna said before moving to Artie.

“Love you back!” the girls all replied.

“Be safe, Mom,” Artie said, hugging the older woman. Anna kissed her cheek.

“Make sure everyone goes to bed on time,” Anna said.

“This isn’t my first time doing this. Drive safe to work.”

Anna left without so much glancing at Quinn. Artie shook her head, but noticed that Quinn did not seem bothered. They put on another movie while Artie got Diana ready for bed, but allowed her to watch more of the movie. Diana fell asleep on her own and by ten Artie put the three youngest to bed. The twins went to bed shortly after.

“We have practice tomorrow. You think you can come and watch?” Aphrodite asked.

“If I can get the three Caballeros ready and out the door,” Artie pointed out. The twins accepted that and went upstairs. Artie turned her attention to her guest. “Want to watch something a little more adult? You know, with no animation?”

Quinn chuckled. “This explains why you don’t know anything about any movie rated R. Is it all right if I ask you some questions?”

“Perfectly fine, but first, are you enjoying your visit so far, despite my mother’s rudeness and my idiocy?”

“It’s fine. Your sisters are so affectionate. I feel really welcomed with them cuddling into me. My family is nowhere near this kind, welcoming, and affectionate. I’m totally enjoying this.”

Artie nodded. “That’s great. So, what do you want to know?”

“Well, first, what does your mom do?”

“She’s the night manager for a hotel and resort that’s actually owned by Vega’s dad. It’s about an hour from here and really good for skiing, but people go there all year ‘round for camping and other outdoors stuff. My mom actually came up with some awesome events for the place through out the years. I’ll ask her if anything’s going on this week. We can go check it out if you want. It’s an awesome spot.”

“Maybe later. Right now, I’m really happy just being here. Have you ever brought a friend home like this?”

“Nope, you are the first friend over for more than a night and the only other that has spent the night was Vega. I don’t want just anyone around the Pantheon, but I think you’ll all do each other some good. Hell, you already changed things for me. Thank you for that.”

Quinn smiled. “I was happy to help. So, is this a typical night for you guys?”

“Well, yes and no. The pizza is a treat, but I’m always on them about their homework and I usually put them to bed right after my mom leaves. My mom works nights, but she’ll cook breakfast before I hustle everyone out the door for school. It was more frequent when I was in high school. She gets the crew to school now. She’s probably stressed and I should’ve thought about that before yelling at her. I guess I’ll talk to her again later and see if she’s having problems with having so much to do now. Not that I’ll let that excuse her bringing guys home or her rudeness toward you.”

“You’re close to your mom.”

Artie scrunched up her face. “It’s complicated, but yeah. She’s not a bad person. She just makes bad choices in some areas of life.”

Quinn nodded. “So … where’s your dad?”

Artie shrugged. “Fuck if I know. This goes into my mom making bad choices. My mom had me at eighteen with her high school sweetheart, who was more worried about his football scholarship than having a daughter. Funny thing is, he didn’t care about his daughter after his football scholarship took him nowhere according to my granddad. I think he sells cars or something now. My mom doesn’t really talk about him much anymore, but I think she used to see him around. For a long time, I think she still loved him. Her judgment has not gotten better over the years.”

“So … none of your fathers are in the picture?”

“Not exactly. Tia’s father and Juno’s father are kind of in the picture. They’re decent guys. They visit or try to have the girls or even all of us visit. That can be expensive for Juno’s dad, Naiquan, because he lives in California, but he tries to have us over his place at least once a year. He tries to take her for breaks sometimes, but he travels for work, so it doesn’t always work out. They both send money and gifts. Kevin, Tia’s dad, is closer, so she sees him more often.”

“That’s good.” 

Artie chuckled and smiled. They moved closer to each other and found a movie to watch. Artie nodded off and Quinn woke her.

“Let’s go to bed,” Quinn suggested. Artie yawned and nodded.

-8-8-8-8-

Quinn stared at the darkened ceiling as Artie slept soundly, spooning the shorter woman from behind. She wondered if Artie was aware that she seemed to like cuddling in her sleep because Artie went from sleeping on her side to moving closer to Quinn until Quinn was suddenly the little spoon. It was a nice feeling, so Quinn did not move. Not to mention, she did not want to wake Artie. She heard movement above them and then on the stairs. The steps were slow, cautious, and then a pouty-faced Diana stood before her.

“Art,” the child whimpered, reaching over Quinn and poking her big sister. Artie shot up immediately, like she was trained to do that.

“Huh?” Artie asked, blinking hard, trying to wake up.

“Art,” Diana said again.

“Oh, hey, Piglet.” Artie moved closer, hovering over Quinn. “What’s up? Had a bad dream?” She rubbed her right eye with the heel of her hand, again trying to wake up completely.

Diana gave a pitiful nod. “Had … had a …” She stared at her feet.

“Oh, Piglet, did you have an accident?”

“Uh-huh.” Quinn had never heard a more heartbreaking confession. The expression on Diana’s face did not help.

“Come on, I’ll take care of you. Gotta take the June bug off the bottom bunk, too,” Artie muttered as she got up. She did not say anything to Quinn as she took Diana back upstairs. 

Quinn remained where she was. Again, the family dynamics stood out to her. There was something that she could not put into words yet and she pondered it for a while, still coming up short. She supposed it was just because Artie’s family was almost the complete opposite of her own. Almost thirty minutes later, Artie returned with Diana in her arms; Diana was in new pajamas and smelled like soap.

“Quinn, you want to move over to the wall or would you mind the Piglet sleeping in between us?” Artie inquired. 

“Can I sleep in the middle? You both can save me from the bad dreams,” Diana reasoned.

Quinn chuckled a bit. “If you want to, you can.” Artie gave her a look, as if asking if she was sure. “I’m fine with it if she is.” The last thing she wanted to do was make the night worse for a toddler having nightmares and an accident. 

Artie placed Diana down and crawled into bed. She covered them all with the blanket and kissed the side of the child’s head. Diana was asleep in no time. 

“Thanks for being a trooper. The Piglet had a nightmare that I left and it really shook her up. Even though she doesn’t really remember me living here, she has had trouble dealing with me being away at college,” Artie explained.

“I’m sure they all do. You’re obviously here for all of them,” Quinn said.

“I try to be.”

“So, what did you do with Juno?”

“I put her in my mom’s bed. I changed the sheets on the bottom bunk, but I’m sure she’s happier sleeping in the big bed. Are you sure you’re fine with Diana in the bed?”

“Perfectly fine. I’m happy she thinks I can help chase away nightmares. Again, my family is nothing like this. I’m happy you brought me. Now, let’s go to sleep because I want to see the twins practice in the morning.”

Artie laughed. “You’re going to have to help me get the little ones ready then. That’s just going to be madness in a bottle.”

“It’ll be my pleasure. Now, sleep.” Quinn resettled onto her pillow and closed her eyes. In her sleep, she smiled as she felt Diana move closer to her. 

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: family barbeque.


	26. Grilled

26: Grilled 

“Can we have a barbeque today, please?” Venus requested as the Brenner family entered the house like a herd of wild horses. They were coming from the twins’ softball practice, where Artie had spoken to them about their techniques more than their coaches did. The coaches did not seem to mind, but it probably had to do with the fact that Artie was friends with them.

“You going to the store for supplies?” Artie countered with an arched eyebrow. 

“Mommy always goes,” Aphrodite pointed out.

“Mom is asleep right now and I’m not waking her up about a last minute barbeque idea. She needs her rest,” Artie argued. 

“But, she’s going to go shopping, anyway. She can get stuff for a late barbeque and then she won’t have to worry about cooking,” Venus said. “But, only if you’re going to do the grill.”

“I’ll talk to Mom when she wakes up and we’ll see how it works.” 

“Remind her that she won’t have to cook dinner if we do a barbeque,” Tia suggested with an impish smile.

“We’ll see.” 

Quinn watched as all of the girls smiled, as if they knew that “we’ll see” was as good as a yes. The twins went get changed while the others went to the living room, Diana tugging Artie and Juno tugging Quinn. Tia put on a movie that the youngest pair wanted to see.

“You guys really should go outside. It’s nice out,” Artie pointed out.

“After the movie,” Juno promised. 

Artie practically kicked them out of the house when the movie was over, the twins included. She went out with them, sitting on the back porch. Quinn sat next to her as the girls played on an old basketball hoop hanging from a small shed in a backyard that would not qualify as half court in any place on Earth. Diana busied herself by riding a tricycle in the driveway. 

“Art, when you gonna show me how to ride the big girl bike?” Diana asked curiously as she rode next to her big sister.

Artie smiled. “When you’re a little bigger, Piglet.” 

“Quinn, you’ll see me ride the big girl bike then,” Diana proclaimed.

Quinn only smiled because she was not sure what to say. She was not sure when kids learned to ride bikes, but she suspected that three-year-old Diana had a long way to go. She was not sure if she would be around that long. This friendship thing with Artie was so new, after all, and up until recently really only revolved around studies and sex. She was not sure things would last once school was over, be it for the summer or further down the line when Artie graduated.

She felt like the girls were rooting for her, though. They all wanted her to watch what they were doing or wanted to know if she saw what they just did. The little ones like cuddling into her just as they did with Artie. Hell, the twins had dedicated hits to her at softball practice. She had never felt so wanted in all of her life and it made her feel so settled and still on the inside. She smiled softly to herself.

“Since you seem to be enjoying yourself and I’m sure the Pantheon would smite me if I removed you from their sights, I’m going to talk to Mom. I’ll be right back if you’re all right with them keeping an eye on you and you keeping an eye on them,” Artie remarked. 

Quinn chuckled. “I am enjoying myself. Go on, we’ll be fine. Maybe we can go shopping if your mother won’t.” 

“Oh, you want to barbeque, too? I’ll see what I can do.”

Quinn flashed a bright smile. She would love to see a Brenner family barbeque. She was certain they would be very different for her family cookouts, which made her look forward to it.

-8-8-8-8- 

Artie knocked on her mother’s bedroom door and was granted entry to the room. Her mother’s room was cluttered with clothes and papers everywhere. She figured on Monday, she would do her mom a favor and clean the room when Anna went to work and the girls were in bed.

“Artie, what’s it?” Anna asked in a dazed tone as she sat up in bed. Her hair was mussed and going in every direction. Her eyes refused to open all the way, which was a clear sign that she needed more sleep.

“Before I explain anything, how are you doing, Mom? I’m sorry I showed up yesterday and just immediately jumped on you, but you know how I feel about having unknowns around the girls,” Artie pointed out. She noted that her mother seemed a bit slow, when she barged in yesterday and now she seemed to wake up completely. She figured her mother was exhausted, probably overworked.

Anna rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand. “I’m sorry for all the horrible things I said. I know how you feel and I still think it’s a bit hypocritical of you. Not to mention hurtful that you think I’d bring around people that would hurt the girls.”

Artie frowned. “Don’t act like it hasn’t happened before.”

Anna was silent for a moment. “It’s been hard. I’ve been trying to work more to save money for Diana’s tuition when she starts pre-school next year. I was sick not to long ago.”

“I told you, call me when you’re sick. I’ll come back.”

“I know you would, but no point in you coming back if I’m going to go to work and do everything normally anyway,” her mother pointed out.

Artie sighed and rubbed her forehead. “You shouldn’t push yourself like that. I don’t want you to make it worse. You’re going to end up in the hospital again.” She stepped closer to her mother.

Anna smiled and reached out, taking her daughter’s hand. “I know, but I’ve got to take care of the girls while you’re away at school. I won’t end up in the hospital again and that was years ago. It hasn’t happened since.”

“But, you still need to call me,” Artie insisted, squeezing her mother’s hand a bit. “If not me, please, call Nana or Granddad. Please.”

“I’ll remember that. Now, why’d you come here?”

“The girls want to do a cookout. It’s nice enough outside for one. You going to the store today?”

Anna yawned and rubbed her eye once more. “Yeah. I’m going. We need food anyway. So, you’ll handle dinner?”

“Yeah, as long as you get the stuff.”

“If it gets me out of cooking, but I guess tomorrow there won’t be anyway for me to avoid cooking,” Anna said.

“Well, we can’t have pizza again.”

“No, we can’t.”

A couple of hours later, Artie found herself at the grill, flipping hamburgers and making sure hotdogs were just right. The Pantheon had somehow sent messages to their friends because the little family barbeque ballooned into something else entirely with the backyard full of people thirteen and under. Artie made sure to keep track of Diana, but she really did not need to as her Piglet stayed close to Quinn.

-8-8-8-8-

Quinn wondered where all of the adolescents came from. They had come from all angles, like sharks with blood in the water. They were friendly enough and some she recognized from softball practice earlier. All of the girls made it a point to introduce their friends to Quinn. She had to correct them often as they shamelessly introduced her as “Artie’s girlfriend.”

“I’m just Artie’s friend,” Quinn tried to assure them, but she got the feeling that the message was not getting through because the girls kept on smiling.

“Hey, I thought you could use some food,” Artie said, seemingly appearing before Quinn and Diana. She had two plates of food in her hands. 

“Hotdogs!” Diana grinned.

Artie smiled as she put the plate down on the table that they were sitting at. “Be careful. Don’t make a mess on Quinn,” she gently ordered, rubbing the child’s head.

“I won’t,” Diana promised, grabbing for her food and already about to make a mess, Quinn could see it.  

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I gave you one hot dog, burger, and chicken. Whatever you don’t eat, leave for me and I’ll take care of it. I’m sure you’ll eat the salad and corn, though,” Artie said while putting down Quinn’s plate. “What do you want to drink? This might be the last time you see soda all week because my mom is really strict about sugar intake, so tell me now if you want a Coke or something.”

“Is there Sprite?”

“One Sprite coming up,” Artie declared and then leaned down to whisper in Quinn’s ear. “Watch the Piglet. She likes to wear ketchup.”

Quinn chuckled and nodded while Artie took her leave. As she began eating, Quinn happened to catch the gaze of Anna, who was helping Juno make a hamburger, and Quinn was not surprised that the older woman glared at her. She doubted the girls spreading the rumor that she was Artie’s girlfriend helped to endear her to Anna, especially since Anna did not seem to approve of Artie’s lifestyle. She wondered what she would need to do to at least show Anna that she was just Artie’s friend and nothing more.

Quinn shook that away as Artie returned with her soda and a sippy cup for Diana. Diana had a ring of ketchup around her mouth and it was about to drip down onto her clothes. Artie wiped Diana’s face with her hand before going back to the grill. Again, Quinn felt like there was something strange about the family dynamics and then it hit her as Aphrodite asked Artie’s permission to go into the house with some friends to play video games. Artie was more than a big sister in some instances. Artie was like a parent.

She wondered if it was like that because Artie was so much older or if other factors went into it. It was definitely strange. But, it seemed to work and it was fascinating. She liked this side of Artie and hoped to see more of it.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Quinn meets Artie’s grandparents and learns more about Artie.


	27. But

27: But

The girls were not on Spring Break yet, so when Monday rolled around they had to go to school. Quinn woke up, just wanting to see how things went, even though Artie tried to get her to stay in bed because it was so early. Diana also woke up, even though she had nowhere to go. 

Anna made breakfast before going to bed. Apparently, even though she had been off on Sunday, she continued on with her nighttime schedule. Artie explained that her mother had non-consecutive days off, so it was hard for her to try to adjust to a regular time schedule. It did not help that sometimes Anna worked on her days off, too. The family always needed help financially, which was not surprising. Quinn admired Anna a little for that.

Artie had the job of getting everyone to school on time while she was home. She made sure everyone had book bags, homework, lunch bags, sporting equipment, and whatever else they needed for the day. They all moved around the house like a swarm of bees, with purpose, but still so chaotic. Of course, it was nothing like when she went to school as a child, but she did not want to think about that.

“Hey, hey, you eat those eggs!” Artie ordered as Tia tried to slide out of the kitchen with her breakfast of eggs and sausage on the counter.

“I want toast with them,” Tia replied as she moved to pop some bread in the toaster. Eventually, she would put her eggs on the toast, like the twins had done.

“Make it quick. We’ve got five minutes until we have to get out of here,” Artie reminded them. “June bug, you’ve got your shirt buttoned all crazy. Please, fix it.”

Quinn waved the seven-year-old over to help her button her shirt the right way. She noted that the girls were all in matching uniforms that consisted of tan skirts, white shirts, and matching vests with a golden bird on the breast pocket. She wondered if they all went to a private school and if so, how a single mother like Anna could afford that. She decided she would ask Artie later.

“Thanks for the help,” Artie smiled at Quinn. “Do you mind staying and watching Diana? This is a quick run. Twenty minutes, one stop.”

“No problem. Do you want me to feed her?” 

“Please. Oh, and tell her no television until she eats it all or she’ll play with it for like ten minutes.” 

Quinn nodded and all too soon the whirlwind was gone with the twins complaining that they did not need an escort to school and how they walked to school everyday on their own. Artie scoffed loudly when Tia and Juno backed up the twins. Quinn chuckled a bit as silence fell over the house. She made a small plate of food for Diana and one for herself. As soon as she saw signs of Diana playing with her food, she shared Artie’s words of wisdom, which worked wonders. Quinn silently admitted to herself that the simple breakfast was good.

Once they were done, Diana tugged her to the living room. They sat together on the couch and Diana told her what channel to turn to. They had barely gotten to a show before Artie came back in.

“You’re still up?” Artie asked Quinn with a teasing smile.

Quinn chuckled. “Yeah, but I don’t see how you do this every day. I much prefer to stay up late than to get up earlier.”

“You can go back to sleep if you want.”

Quinn shook her head. “No, I’m fine. Does she watch TV all day?”

Artie scoffed. “She probably doesn’t get to watch TV at all during the day. To make sure Mom gets some sleep, our grandmother watches Diana when I’m not here.”

“Nana says that TV is not good,” Diana reported with a stern expression and then she suddenly grinned. “But, I like it.” Quinn had to chuckle at that.

“Yeah, Nana has always said that.”

Before Quinn had a chance to inquire more about their grandparents, there was a knock on the door. Lo and behold, it was actually their grandparents. They barely looked old enough to be grandparents, especially to a twenty-year-old. Artie was snatched up into fierce hugs from both because Diana practically tackled their grandmother at the knees. Apparently, even though their Nana did not let them watch television, she was still well loved.

“Nana, Art lets me watch cartoons!” Diana blurted out.

“I know she does, cupcake, but Nana is here now, so you have to go get your books,” their grandmother said.

“But, Nana!” Diana whined.

“Come on, before I swat your little fanny. And, your sister needs to come along before I swat her big fanny, so she can see what you’re doing this week,” the grandmother said as she dragged both sisters through the den with them groaning and their grandfather snickering. Once she got to the living room, she suddenly stopped and stared. Quinn had to struggle not to squirm in her seat.

“Oh, Nana, Granddad, meet my friend Quinn Matherson. Quinn, my grandparents, Doctors Brenner. They’re mere PhDs, so don’t get sick around them. They wouldn’t be able to help,” Artie teased as Quinn stood up.

“You’ll be a mere PhD someday,” her grandfather pointed out. He then leaned over, having to go a long way, to shake hands with Quinn. “Pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Andre and my wife Tori.”

“The pleasure is all mine, sir,” she replied and he gave her a scolding look. “I mean, Andre.” She quickly climbed to her feet, already feeling like they would think her manners were terrible because it took her so long to stand.

“You’re a beautiful girl, Quinn. Our archer always did have good taste,” Tori commented and reached up to muss Artie’s cropped hair. “Now, I’m going to take these two, so the big archer doesn’t destroy all my hard work with the little archer. Sometimes, the big one can be a little indulgent.”

“Nana, I’m not,” Artie groaned.

“Stubborn and indulgent,” Tori said and she swatted Artie on the butt, earning a yelp from the larger woman.

“Nana!” Artie huffed, her cheeks coloring.

Diana giggled. “Nana hit you on the butt, Art.”

“I know Nana hit me on the butt. You better come on before Nana hits you on the butt,” Artie replied. Diana gasped and her eyes went wide as her hands move to protect her little tushie. Artie chuckled as her little sister moved with their grandmother, but then suddenly halted and turned.

“Bye, Quinn. We’ll be back laters,” Diana said, moving to hug Quinn as if they were departing the house and not just going into the next room. Quinn hugged her tight anyway and the trio disappeared into the dining room. Andre sat down, smiling softly.

“The Piglet is attached to you already, I see. I hope you’re good with kids,” Andre said. She thought that was an odd way to open a conversation, but shrugged it off.

“I never really interacted with them until I got here, except for when I was a kid anyway,” she told him.

“Yeah, plenty of them here. Do yourself a favor and don’t have six unless you’re planning to have a farm. Two would probably be ideal and you already have someone full of daddy experience to do half of the work.”

“Excuse me?” She had no idea what he was talking about and it took a lot of self-control to not be openly offended.

“You’ve got Artie,” he practically grinned, pride shining in his dark brown eyes. “I didn’t mean to almost turn that kid into a boy, but then her mom needed the help and Artie just put it all on her then narrow shoulders. But, it’s good that they have a man in the house, even if she’s a woman.”

Quinn blinked, trying to process what she was being told. While she had noticed that Artie was like a second parent, she never thought of her as “the dad” or even “the man of the house.” The idea made that argument that Artie had with her mom when they first arrived very creepy. Now, she had more questions and was not sure if they were appropriate to ask.

“She doesn’t really come off as a guy to me,” Quinn blurted out. It was the truth.

“She’s more comfortable in her own skin now. You missed the first eighteen years of her life. The first twelve, you couldn’t tell her that she wasn’t a boy and then up until recently, she struggled with the truth of the matter, but now she’s fine with who she is. When she was little, she was always into something, always getting hurt, getting into fights, taking stuff apart. All of her friends were little boys and she’d be involved in backyard wrestling. Every sport that she ever played, she’d better be on the boys’ team or there’d be hell to pay. As she got older, she became more aware of her biological sex, but I think in her head, she always considered her gender male. My wife tried to curtail it. I hadn’t seen any evidence that it was effective.”

“She collects teddy bears. I don’t think a boy would do that.”

He smiled. “That’s good. I always worried that I messed her up mentally, that I pushed her into being something she didn’t want to be.”

“Why did you then?”

“Well, to tell you the truth, she always seemed more interested in ‘guy’ things. It didn’t really stand out when she was little, but as she got older, it got more noticeable because at a certain point, you realize that this cute thing she’s doing mimicking you is actually something that she’s serious about and does it even when you’re not around. Whenever I was trying to fix something in the house, she was right next to me trying to do it. By the time she was ten, she was fixing everything in this house. Of course, she was also taking a lot of things apart, but if something was broken, it became her job to fix it. She was the one that mowed the lawn and took out the trash. She was the only one that came home with toads and worms and snakes on more than one occasion. She was a rough kid, always coming home with sports’ related injuries or hurt for doing some crazy dare or from getting into a fight. There was a lot to her. She had to grow up too fast, though,” he sighed and shook his head.

“It sounds like she was raised just how she wanted to be, then,” Quinn offered because he seemed a little distraught by it. She could honestly see Artie doing all of that and enjoying every second of it.

He smiled again and she could see some of Artie in there, but not much. Artie probably took after her father, physically speaking. Of course, she might not know that. Artie may have never met her father.

“I’m sure she’d have liked to have been raised longer, to have a childhood longer, which is what she does for her sisters. So, like I said, she’s full of daddy experience.”

Quinn laughed. “We’re just friends, Andre. Artie hasn’t asked me to bear her children.”

He laughed, too. “Good, she needs to finish school first and so do you. We have to get her to being a mere PhD. She wanted to be an MD, you know?”

“I didn’t. Why didn’t she pursue that? She’s definitely smart enough.”

“Too long and too much chance of debt. She’s helping support a family of seven. I’d have liked to help her with that, but paying the other girls’ school tuition is murder enough. This is another reason why you shouldn’t have six kids if you can help it, even though I love them all to death. What about you? What are your plans after graduation?”

“Journalism of some kind. Possibly a crime reporter or investigative journalist. I’m also hoping to write true crime novels.”

He nodded in what seemed to be approval. She smiled because that was the first time someone outside of her school seemed to agree with her choice. She decided to press forward a bit and see if he remained positive in his thinking because it was good to have an outside opinion. 

“You sound like you’ve thought a lot of this out. If you need any help getting into publishing, please don’t hesitate to call me or my wife. We’ve published quite a bit in our lives and also my wife is a bit of a feminist, so she knows plenty of people wanting to help young women get involved in plenty of areas,” he said.     

“She’s a feminist that gives her tomboy granddaughter teddy bears?” Quinn accidentally asked. She did not want to come across as judgmental, especially since she was enjoying his open and honest conversation. It was like talking to Artie, in older male form.

He chuckled. “I think she honestly freaked out when one day Artie tried to pee against a tree standing up. Now, I didn’t show her that, of course, as I would never do something so improper, but I’m sure she’d seen plenty of her friends do it and she seemed to think that she could do it, too.”

She burst out laughing. “Oh, my god! She really did that?”

He held his hand up. “I swear to you. We were walking her home from the park. She was only like five and she started complaining about needing to use the bathroom. We tried to tell her to wait. We’d be home in five minutes, but then she declares that she can do it outside and walks to the nearest tree. The next day, my wife was trying to put her in a pink dress and get her to admit that dolls were better than frogs.”

“Didn’t work?”

“No, in fact for quite a while she was very angry with her Nana. Tori backed off some, but not completely. But, they were able to call a truce and everything.”

“That’s good. I wish my grandparents lived closer to me. I’m sure I’d have a better relationship with them.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

She smiled. “Don’t be. I get along great with all of them, but they live far away and I wish I saw them more often. I think I’d be a much happier person if I got to see them every vacation or something.”

“I’m still sorry. Maybe one of your breaks, you could go see them and they could meet Art. Now, they may find her a little strange, but she’ll grow on them.”

She smiled more because she thought he was right. She would like a chance to test the theory out, but then word would get back to her parents. She doubted that would end well. Her parents would accuse her of bothering grandparents, begging them, and then it would be even worse when they heard about Artie. _Oh, god, I don’t even want to think of what would come out of their mouths then_.

“Don’t let your grandparents talk you into more than two kids, though,” he added.

She laughed. “We’re just friends and I’m nineteen. I’m not thinking about having kids yet.” _Not since I lost Thomas anyway_.

“But, you will one day. It’ll be fun to be a great grandparent and probably less expensive,” he remarked.

Quinn gave up that point. First, the girls and now their grandfather. She wondered why they seemed to think there was more to her and Artie than what met the eye. They were friends and Artie brought her home, not really for the family to meet her, but for her to meet the family and experience new things. Mission accomplished and she loved it. She just wished that the family would stop trying to make it seem like they were more than what they were.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: getting used to sleeping alone.


	28. Gameplay

28: Gameplay 

The week was over and Quinn actually was sad to return to school. She would have thought it impossible because school had been her haven for so long. Despite the fact that Artie’s mother Anna never warmed up to her, Artie’s sisters and grandparents seemed to love her and had all made her feel more than welcome for her entire stay. Artie and her grandmother even included Quinn in some of the lessons that they taught Diana over the week. They were all teary-eyed when Quinn left and hugged her tighter and longer than any of her own family members ever had, including her own beloved grandparents.

“Thank you so much for bringing me and sharing your family with me,” Quinn said to Artie as they drove back to school.

“Any time. Summer will be even better since the girls are off. You want to come?”

She grinned wildly. “I’d love to come back for summer! Will that be all right?”

“I’m fairly certain that the pantheon will slay me should I fail to bring you back. You think you can handle the summer with us? I mean, the same small room and smaller bed with a three-year-old wedged between us.”

“She’ll be a four-year-old wedged between us.”

Artie chuckled. “That she will be. She wants you there when she turns four and she promises to know a bunch of new things to show you when you come back.”

“She also wants us to take her to the carnival again. If we do, you have to win me more prizes,” Quinn smiled. In the backseat sat two large stuffed animals, an elephant and a dog, that were won at a carnival near Anna’s job. Artie had taken them all there yesterday as a sort of farewell party for Quinn and reward to the girls for being so good for the week. She also got to see the resort that Vega’s father owned and was more than impressed with how grand the whole place was.

“No problem. Anything for you, princess,” Artie answered with a smile. “See, experiencing new things isn’t so bad and doesn’t need to involve having a boyfriend.”

“You’re right. This was the most fun I’ve had all year with no boyfriend necessary.”

Artie only smiled more, appearing slightly smug. Quinn allowed her that because she did have a great time. There were some awkward moments, like not knowing the sisters timed each other in the shower and the fact that they had no sense of modesty whatsoever in the house. But, the fun outweighed all of that. The warm welcome and affection topped everything, though. _I hope she’s serious about going back in the summer_.

Once they got back to school, Artie carried all of Quinn’s things back to her dorm for her. Morgan was already there and Artie did not stick around, it being close to her bedtime and all. Quinn gave her a kiss on the cheek as farewell and as thanks, but it did not feel like enough.

“So, how was your break?” Morgan inquired with a smirk.

“Great,” Quinn answered with a happy sigh as she dropped down on her bed. She spread her arms out on the bed and smiled at the ceiling.

“Tons of hot barely lesbian sex?”

Quinn scoffed. “Not hardly. Even if we wanted to fool around, there’s no time or space for it.”

Morgan’s forehead wrinkled. “Then what did you do for the whole week?”

“Hung out with her family. We watched movies, went to softball and soccer practices, went to an indoor pool one day, had a couple of cookouts, and just had fun. It was all rather wholesome.”

Morgan smiled and her eyes shined. “Sounds like you had a good time, which was what I wanted. You shouldn’t spend your breaks on campus when there’s fun to be had.”

Quinn was only now beginning to believe that. “Yeah. So, how was your break?”

Morgan had gone home and enjoyed seeing her parents and younger brother. They spoke for a bit before they decided to call it a night. Quinn got ready for bed, but found when she laid down something was wrong. While she was rather tired, she could not go to sleep. The bed felt wrong. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep anyway, but just tossed and turned, finding no position comfortable. _I just need to get used my bed again_.

-8-8-8-8-

Tutoring sessions were back with classes back in session. Quinn arrived on time, like always, with her books and something a little extra. They made it through the session with Quinn being only slightly less confused about statistics than before and sprang a surprise thanks on Artie, pulling out two tickets from her bag.

“Hey, Artie, you like basketball, right?” They had watched a game back at Artie’s home with the twins and Tia. Juno and Diana did not seem to like sports like the others, but they feigned some interest about as well as Quinn did. Quinn suspected that she and the younger pair pretended for the same reasons, too.

“You know I do,” Artie answered with a grin.

“Want to go to a game with me?”

“It would be my pleasure. College game?”

“No, a pro game. It’s a Friday night.” Quinn hoped that would not be a problem. She picked that day because they would be done with their classes and the game would end late.

“Then I guess you’re driving. This is awesome. You’re awesome, Quinn. I’m glad we’re friends.”

Quinn chuckled. “Me, too.” She felt a bit bad that what was supposed to be her thank you gift was also a bit self-serving. She doubted Artie would mind, but she would wait for Saturday to tell Artie the whole story.

-8-8-8-8-

Artie knew that Quinn was not as into sports as she was, but was happy that Quinn was going with her. She wished that Quinn had not gone out of her way to surprise her, but she could not do anything about that. She decided to just enjoy herself.

“I didn’t realize the drive would be this long,” Quinn said as Artie pulled into the arena parking lot.

“You may actually be driving back to make sure I don’t fall asleep at the wheel,” Artie joked.

Quinn chuckled. “I’ve got your back.”

Artie smiled as they exited the car. They were late for the game, mostly because they had not anticipated how long the drive was. The arena was full and the people were shouting. Artie joined right in, rooting for the home team. She put an arm around Quinn as they tried to find their seats. 

“Run the ball!” Artie shouted, mostly focused on the game as soon as they were at their seats.

Quinn cheered with her, which caused Artie to grin each time. Artie befriended the fans around them, screaming with them whenever the team did something great and jeering whenever something did not go their way. There were high-fives and even a chest bump with one young man that she nearly knocked over, but from the way he laughed, he seemed fine with it. She was charged, even when the game was over. Her team had won.

“That was freaking great! Thank you for that!” Artie proclaimed, picking Quinn up to hug her and practically carrying her to the car.

“I’m glad you liked it. Now, you have a vague idea how happy I am you took me to your house,” Quinn laughed.

Artie could not think of what to say to that, even though she doubted the two compared. She hopped into the driver’s seat, more than wired enough to make the drive back. She talked Quinn’s ear off about the game, even though she was sure Quinn could careless. The pale woman was kind enough to indulge her, though.

“No one has ever done anything like this for me before. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough,” Artie said to Quinn as she parked the car.

Quinn scoffed. “Please, this was a thank you for what you did. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I did. This was so great that nothing I say will actually let you know how great I think it was. Come on, let me walk you to your dorm.”

“Actually, I want to go back to your dorm.”

The response surprised Artie so much that she hit her head getting out of the car. “Whoa, that’s not part of some thank you, is it?”

Quinn laughed and rubbed the area that Artie had bumped. “Of course not! We just haven’t in a while and haven’t at all since I’ve decided to seriously experience new things. I want to feel good, feel good without thinking about all of the crap from before and just feel.”

A grin spread across Artie’s face. “I can make that happen.”

“I figured, which is why I want to go back to your dorm.”

Artie smiled and took Quinn by the hand. They were in the room in no time and, as the door closed, Artie stepped away from Quinn. She just wanted to look at the pale woman for a moment. Quinn fidgeted.

“Don’t be nervous. Tell me what you want like always,” Artie said in a low tone.

“I want to savor this experience.”

Artie was not sure what that meant, but she believed that she would figure it out as they went along. She was fairly sure that she would be able to read Quinn and tell if she was uncomfortable. She assumed Quinn thought the same because she did not elaborate. Maybe Quinn was curious what she might do.

“I want to savor you,” Artie said as she stepped closer to Quinn and gently cupped her face.

She leaned down slowly, enjoying the sight of Quinn’s eyes closing. She pressed her lips to Quinn’s mouth, softly, as if they had all the time in the world. Quinn returned the kiss with the same delicate touch, wrapping her arms around Artie’s neck.

It took Artie a long moment to realize that this was something different compared to all of their other times together. They were not kissing as a means to an end. They were enjoying the simple action and, considering how Quinn lingered against her lips, Artie was certain that Quinn delighted in the kiss as much as she did. The simple action was delicious.

Eventually, the kiss evolved with tongues touching, tasting, caressing. Quinn purred into her mouth and it tickled Artie’s throat. Artie wanted to swallow all of those pleased sounds, almost certain that they could sustain her. So, her hands began to wander Quinn’s body, wanting to draw out more of those little noises. She got her wish and then some, as Quinn pressed her body firmly against Artie.

“You’re a good kisser,” Quinn commented as they broke for air. An impish smile settled on her face and Artie almost melted at the sight.

“You, too,” Artie replied, leaning down to sprinkle kisses along Quinn’s jaw.

“This is nice,” Quinn sighed contently.

“It is,” Artie agreed before returning to Quinn’s mouth and beginning a fresh kiss.

As their mouths moved sensually against each other, Artie decided that they were wearing too many clothes. She was not sure how she had the wits to manipulate the small buttons of Quinn’s shirt. As she managed to get it open, she almost tore it as her hands went for the bountiful cleavage. Quinn moaned loudly into her mouth as Artie palmed both bra-clad breasts. The smaller woman wobbled slightly as Artie massaged her heaving chest.

“Bed?” Artie suggested in a breath.

“Yes, please,” Quinn whispered.

Their lips did not want to separate as Artie turned Quinn toward the bed and Quinn managed to sit down. Artie leaned down with her, not wanting to break the kiss or release those soft, precious treasures in her hands. She was at an awkward angle and Quinn had to move her arms from around Artie, skimming her basketball jersey as she did. Suddenly, her hands bunched up in the jersey and she yanked hard, trying to get Artie out of the damned thing.

Artie helped with the jersey situation, pulling back enough for Quinn to remove it. Of course, that broke their kiss. When Artie was out of the shirt, Quinn reached for her jeans. She unbuttoned Artie’s pants and Artie stepped out of those along with her underwear. She took off her sports bra and stepped back over to the bed. Quinn stared at her while moving further back onto the bed.

The affect the gaze had on Artie shocked her. She felt attractive, but not because of her muscles. There was something more to it and she could not figure out what it was. It gave her a warm, sweet feeling inside that she did not know what to do with, so she ignored it and got back to the task at hand.

Leaning down, Artie attached her mouth back to Quinn’s while her hands worked to remove Quinn’s bra. As soon as it was gone, Artie’s hands were back with Quinn’s bouncy breasts. Quinn moaned and slid down, now lying on the bed. Artie moved over her, placing her thigh in between Quinn’s legs, giving just a little pressure. Quinn mewed, grinding against her body.

Artie hissed at the movement and broke their kiss to nibble in Quinn’s earlobe, knowing it drove Quinn crazy. The smaller woman whined and arched at the action. Her hands scratched at Artie’s powerful back. 

“I’m going to kiss all of your freckles. Would that be all right?” Artie whispered into a flushed ear.

“Yes,” Quinn whimpered.

Artie took a couple more nips at Quinn’s ear before beginning her descent. Light kisses were rained down on pale cheeks and then she licked her way down Quinn’s elegant neck. When she came to Quinn’s chest, she pulled back to gaze upon it and smiled at the light sprinkle of freckles. She absently toyed with a dusty pink nipple as she took in the sight. Quinn squirmed under the scrutiny.

“You’re beautiful. Every little part of you, especially these little freckles, is simply beautiful,” Artie breathed.

“Artie …” Quinn sighed.

The olive-tone woman wasted no time tasting each of those tiny, chestnut dots. Her lips and tongue lingered on each, giving them equal attention. As she got to the set peppered across Quinn’s milky breast, she loitered in the area, now placing wet, open-mouth kisses along the swell. As she made her way to the center, she moaned loudly before taking the hardened nipple between her lips. Quinn cried out and clutched Artie’s head to her, pulling at Artie’s short hair.

Artie remained at Quinn’s breasts for a while, switching between the pair. Slight marks were her reward as she was not sure if Quinn would be all right with full blown hickies. The way she was whining and purring, Artie doubted that it would have been a problem. But, she wanted to try something more daring.

She kissed her way down Quinn’s body, kissing the ribs that showed and her flat belly. She dipped her tongue into Quinn’s belly button and made it all the way to the waist band of Quinn’s panties before the pale woman realized what was going on and tried to sit up. She did not make it far, but Artie stopped and pushed herself up slightly. There was fear in chocolate eyes.

“No?” Artie asked. Honestly, she did not think putting her tongue some place her fingers had already been was more or less gay, but it was not on her to decide.

“No, don’t. Just … just don’t,” Quinn pleaded. Her voice trembled and bothered Artie that it was not from pleasure.

“It’s all right. What do you want? Tell me what you want me to do,” Artie implored, placing short kisses on Quinn’s belly.

“Your fingers and then …” Quinn had to exhale.

Artie moved up Quinn’s body, staring into those deep brown eyes. “Tell me.”

“Just like this, but with …”

Artie smiled and kissed Quinn’s lips. “Your friend?” 

Quinn only nodded and Artie had to kiss her again, leaving them both breathless. As she pulled back, she moved to pull Quinn’s panties off. Quinn hissed as the air hit her hot, soaked flesh and she cried out as Artie stroked her with a single finger. She leaned down and licked at Quinn’s nipple at the same pace that her finger glided through her desire. Little noises flowed from Quinn just like her essence. 

Quinn’s hips moved in time with Artie’s finger. Her nails dug into Artie’s shoulders as she tried to get more friction. She whined when Artie refused to give her more.

“Please, please, please,” the smaller woman begged.

“What do you want?” Artie asked before tugging Quinn’s nipple with her lips.

Quinn cried out and arched her back. “Inside!”

The demand earned a deep groan from Artie and giving into the plea drew another from her. The warm velvet that clung to her fingers – two of them – made Artie dizzy. She decided that it had definitely been too long since she had delighted in a woman.

Quinn’s nails bit into Artie’s back and did so even more as Artie curled her fingers. It felt so good, too good. Artie’s mind hazed a bit, nerves enjoying the way that Quinn was clutching her, holding her for dear life. Her fingers pressed and moved deeper with more intent.

“Don’t! Or I’ll –!” Quinn tossed her back and whined.

Artie smiled, but she stopped. She slowly removed her fingers, easing away from Quinn. The pale woman whined and huffed as Artie stood up. She panted as she hungrily watched Artie “suit up.” She sat up on her elbows as Artie returned, kneeling on the bed. Again, Artie kissed her, passionately, heatedly as she positioned herself between Quinn’s legs. Artie pulled back and locked eyes with Quinn.

“You sure?”

“Yes! Please, I’m on fire!”

That was all Artie needed because she was burning, too. Quinn screamed as Artie sank into her and moved leisurely. Quinn clung to her and panted while Artie kissed and licked Quinn’s neck. Artie had to fight to maintain control over herself as she felt Quinn’s glorious body pressed up against her. The sensations made her head swim for a while and she thought that she would drown from it. Making it even harder to concentrate, she could have sworn that she felt Quinn’s fingers ghosting across her breasts and abdomen before going back to desperately clutching her shoulders.

Soon, Artie’s movement became more frantic as Quinn matched the speed with her own hips. Artie’s hand wandered between Quinn’s breast and clit. All too soon, Quinn was convulsing, head snapping back. Artie did not stop moving until Quinn released her and fell to the bed, completely worn out.

Artie did not say anything as she pulled out, gently, but still earning mews from Quinn. As she dumped the toy on the floor, she glanced at Quinn to see those chocolate eyes drifting shut. Artie look that moment to lick her fingers, curiosity needing to be sated.

“Oh, god,” she moaned and shuddered. She was not sure if she would be able to stop herself if she had another chance to go down on Quinn. She shook it off as Quinn made a noise.

“Art, can I sleep here?” Quinn asked with a yawn.

“Of course, but I’m going to sleep, too,” Artie replied as she lowered herself onto the bed.

“I know. Too much space in my bed now and no one to lean on,” Quinn explained.

Artie chuckled as she pulled the covers over both of them. Quinn moved against her and sighed. Artie smiled as she understood just what Quinn meant.

“This bed seemed a bit big, too. Stay whenever you want,” Artie said because her body finally realized what time it was. She was out within seconds, smiling in her sleep. 

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: strange pillow talk.


	29. Inquisition

29: Inquisition

Quinn sighed as Artie wrapped her am around Quinn’s bare middle. Quinn pushed herself against Artie and settled her head on the pillow while Artie rested her head on Quinn’s shoulder. Their breathing was in sync and she knew that Artie was about to go to sleep. Artie never seemed to stay awake long after they lay down. She doubted it helped that she kept Artie up past her bedtime, but she could not fall asleep every night at midnight because she had gotten used to staying up so much later.

“Artie?” Quinn said, playing with Artie’s fingers that had been inside of her not too long ago and were now pressed against her belly.

“Hmm?” Artie answered, already sounding groggy.

“I’ve been curious. Why did your mother name you Artemis? Seems like an odd name for a child.” It had been on her mind for a while and she felt close enough to Artie now to make inquiries.

“Not really. When she got pregnant, my grandparents weren’t very happy with her. They made a lot of threats. While my mom admitted she messed up – and she messed up big – she didn’t want me to pay for her mistakes, so she thought my name would endear me to my grandfather. He’s a classics professor and has always liked mythology.” 

“Do you think it worked?”

Artie shrugged. “Something changed how he felt because he went from wanting nothing to do with me to being my best friend. I can’t think of a day where he wasn’t there for me and he pretty much always accepted me, even when I was having trouble accepting myself. It could be because he’s actually a big softie and everything he said was an empty threat or maybe when I was born he changed his mind. I don’t know. I never bothered to ask him because it didn’t seem important. I love him and he loves me. Growing up, he was always ready to do something with me.”

“He told me that he worried that he messed you up.”

Artie yawned. “He thinks it’s his fault I thought I was a boy until I was twelve. I doubt it had anything to do with him or the way he treated me.”

“Did you really?”

“Honest and truly. All my friends were boys, except for Vega, and she was just as rough as the rest of us, and I thought we were all same … except I was taller than them, except for Vega anyway.” She chuckled a bit at the memory. “Turned twelve and found out boys don’t get their periods. Damn periods ruined my delusions.”

Quinn turned around to face Artie, seeing a slightly amused smile on Artie’s olive-toned face. “Why do you think you believed yourself to be a boy?”

“I’m not entirely sure why I thought it. I’m pretty sure that it was something that was always with me, but there are things where it manifested, I guess. I think it just started out with me liking boy things and then befriending boys. It was never really a thought until I was about eight or nine. I felt like I was very different from the twins, so I guess I just reasoned that it was because they were girls and I was a boy. Not good logic, but I was little. I always fought with my nana about it, too.”

“Because she was pushing girly things on you?”

“Yeah, and I hated that stuff …” Artie yawned again. Her eyes were barely halfway open.

Quinn smiled and gave her bedmate a small kiss. “Go to sleep, Artie.” She did not have to tell Artie twice. For a long while, she enjoyed the simple feeling of Artie’s gentle breathing against her and Artie holding her securely, as if she was precious, before she drifted off to sleep.

-8-8-8-8-

“So, how did you get your mom to name your baby sister after you?” Quinn asked curiously as Artie settled behind her on the bed. She liked being the “little spoon” with Artie, which was beyond strange because she never liked it before. Usually, she felt trapped and like a possessed object, but with Artie, she felt comfortable and … something more that she could not pin down.

Artie pulled her close, pressing her front to Quinn’s back. “I don’t know. It was a surprise. She said it was just in honor of me, but to this day, I don’t know what that means. It was probably a weird thanks to me for getting the Piglet’s jackass father out of the house.”

Quinn’s brow furrowed. “What was wrong with her father?”

“He got too comfortable,” Artie answered in a hard tone that made Quinn turn around. She could see Artie’s scowl through the darkness.

Quinn ran her fingers through Artie’s hair, hoping to relax her expression. “What do you mean?”

“He hit my mom, scared the girls, and I beat his ass.”

Quinn gasped and her fingers stilled. “He hit your mom?”

“He wasn’t the first. I told you, my mom has bad taste in men, always has. Some are worse than others. I assume her meeting Tia’s dad and Juno’s dad were accidents. She couldn’t hold onto them for long. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with her as far as relationships go, especially with having kids by all these assholes. I had to convince her to get her tubes tied after the Piglet or I guarantee you there’d be seven of us now. Despite all of my psych training, I can’t figure my mom out. She’s not a bad person, but she attracts bad people and she gets involved with them. It doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“You convinced her to get her tubes tied? A seventeen year old?” Disbelief oozed from her voice. “I couldn’t even convince my parents to increase my allowance at seventeen or to stop pretending I had a curfew. Of course, they … Anyway, how did you do that?”

Artie gave her a considerate, somewhat puzzled stare for a moment. “You know me and my mom have a weird relationship. To the point where, I never had a curfew and I doubt it would have ever occurred to my mother to give me one because I knew and wanted to be home with the girls.”

“Always?”

“It just felt right.”

“Do you think that’s how you convinced your mother to get her tubes tied? Like she knew how your felt?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never asked her why she listened. I just know how I felt and I let her know that. I was sick of her doing this, so we had this huge screaming match. It was a million times worse than what you heard at the house and I threatened to leave. She cried, I mean seriously bawled and pled and cursed my name, but in the end, she did the right thing. We might as well live in a shoe with her … although that house is about the size of one.” Artie snickered and it turned into a yawn.

Artie was out before Quinn could ask another question. That was fine because her head was swimming from all of that information. She wondered if she was learning too much about her friend. _Can’t be because I still want to know more_.

-8-8-8-8-

“Did any of your mom’s boyfriends ever hit you?” Quinn asked, lightly scratching Artie’s scalp. She knew that it would help put Artie to sleep, but she liked the feel of Artie’s hair.

“Once.”

Quinn whimpered. “And then what happened?”

“He never hit me again.”

“What happened?”

“I was a kid, so I didn’t have the muscles yet, but I was tall and played sports. I had a little power to me that I’m sure that cocksucker wasn’t expecting. Added to that I hit him in the face with a fucking bat that was nearby and broke his fucking cheek, he never touched me again.” Artie snickered.

“Oh, my god. What happened after you hit him?”

“I knocked him the fuck out. He went to the hospital. My mom broke up with him, but he tried to come around the house again. I met him at the door with the bat. He didn’t come around again. From that moment on, I got into boxing and weight training, for instances when I didn’t have the bat.”

“Were you scared?”

“Not really. I was scared that he might hurt my mom or the girls, but not me. A couple of her boyfriends have tried to terrorize me, but I was never really scared of them doing something to me. For me, it’s always what these assholes might do to my family. I won’t let them treat the people I love any way that they feel.”

Quinn was not sure what to do with that information. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Don’t be. You didn’t put me in that situation. You’ve never had to deal with that, though, right?” Artie seemed like she knew, but wanted to be sure.

“Never!” Quinn practically squeaked. “I can’t even imagine that.”

“Good that you can’t. You shouldn’t have that kind of stress on you.” There was a yawn and brandywine eyes drifted shut.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just stressful. It takes away the safety that you feel at home. Sometimes, it just makes home feel … not like home. You start wanting to be somewhere else. I don’t want you to have to go through that.”

Quinn nodded and now she yawned. She was starting to get on Artie’s schedule now, not able to stay awake as late. Of course, she did not get up early either.

“Sometimes, I feel invisible at home and home doesn’t feel like home …” Quinn said, but Artie was already asleep. She got the impression that Artie still heard her, though, which was not something that she was used to.

-8-8-8-8-

“Why don’t you go home on breaks?” Artie inquired as she played the big spoon as usual.

Quinn had a feeling her q & a sessions right before Artie was about to fall asleep would come back to bite her in the ass. Unfortunately, she had not been able to help herself. She had learned quite a bit from the brief five to ten minutes that Artie managed to stay awake. She was not sure she was ready to open up, though.

“It’s complicated,” Quinn sighed.

Artie gave a tug around her waist. “Hey, I told you about thinking I was a boy and all of the growing I had to go through to be comfortable in my own body afterwards. Talk to me. I want to know about you, just like you want to know about me.”

Quinn sighed again. “I just don’t feel wanted at home. I’ve never felt like I live there or that I’m a part of that family. I was an accident baby and I feel that way every time I’m there. I don’t like that feeling. It’s like being a stranger amongst your own family, like a guest in the house. Home was never home for me and my family … well, it doesn’t feel like family. They’re like some people I know, who really don’t want me around. I’m not really sure how to explain it.”

“Sounds lonely.”

“It was. Is, if I’m there. My siblings, an older brother and sister are only six and four years older than I am, but they were always in to their own things. They never paid me any attention, unless I got into their stuff, which I learned early on never to do. It was like being invisible unless something went wrong and then they did their best to make me feel like I had ruined the entire world by merely existing. The first person to pay attention to me for more than two minutes was actually Thomas. It was weird and even his interest waned.”

“Really? Even your parents?”

“My parents have called me twice since I left for school and one of those times was to ask why my cell phone bill was so high. When I lived at home, sometimes they would go days without saying anything to me. Meals would just be left on the stove, money on the counter, but no interactions. Sometimes there would be notes, but there was very little communication and it always seemed so impersonal. Most of the time when they did say something, it was negative and judgmental. I mean, they took care of me and all. It’s not like I was starved or beaten or anything. But, I just … I don’t know.”

“It’s all right,” Artie cooed, holding Quinn closer to her chest. She tenderly stroked Quinn’s abdomen. “Taking care and showing care aren’t always the same thing.” 

“I guess.” It really did not make her feel better about her family situation.

Artie kissed her, which made her smile slightly. “It’s their loss, you know?”

“Is it?”

“It is. When I tell you how amazing you are, I mean it and they’re blind if they can’t see it,” the older woman stated. 

“You’re the amazing one. I can’t tell you how much it means to me just to know you’re here for me.”

“I’ll always be here,” Artie promised.

Quinn was silent for a moment. She did not know how to respond to that, in any shape or form. Her body felt at ease and it was like something deep inside of her illuminated to the point that she felt light. She was not sure what it was or why it happened, especially not when they were talking about her family. If anything, she should feel lower than low, as she typically did when her family came up. Unfortunately, she could feel the usual irritation the subject caused bubbling just below that light sensation. _Hopefully, it’ll go away soon_.

Artie did not ask any more questions, which Quinn was thankful for. She tried to put her family out of her mind. She did not like being bothered by it, especially since she knew that some people had it so much worse. Hell, she thought Artie had it worse, but somehow she was sure that Artie would try to validate her feelings and she really did not want that right now.

She tucked her head under Artie’s chin and closed her eyes with the hope that sleep would take away thoughts of her family. She was surprised to feel Artie squeeze her tightly before rubbing her back. There was a soothing kiss to her forehead.

“You’re not invisible. They’re missing out. The pantheon would tell them,” Artie commented and that got a laugh out of Quinn because it was true.

Quinn kissed Artie. “Can’t argue with a group of goddesses.”

“No, you can’t … not without a smiting anyway.” Another laugh and Artie yawned. They both fell asleep. 

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Quinn sets Morgan straight on a few things.


	30. Moving

30: Moving

Quinn almost walked right into Morgan, who seemed to be leaving as Quinn returned to their dorm room. They both yelped and jumped back. Morgan then squealed and grabbed her into a tight hug.

“It’s been too long, my friend,” Morgan grinned.

“It’s been a week and a half,” Quinn chuckled.

“I know, but I miss you. I don’t like staying in the room by myself. Are you coming back? Are you staying here or are you moving in with Artie?” Morgan asked in a rush, bouncing on her heels. She held onto Quinn’s biceps, as if afraid that if she let go then Quinn would vanish.

“Moving in?” Quinn scrunched up her face. “What the hell?”

“Yeah, moving in. You’ve stayed with her for the past week. What the hell, indeed!” Morgan threw her hands up.

Quinn shrugged because she could not explain it. “I just got used to sharing a bed that week at her house.”

“You slept in the same bed at her house? You naughty so-and-so!” Morgan grinned and playfully slapped at Quinn’s shoulder.

Shaking her head, Quinn chuckled. “It wasn’t like that. Her three-year-old sister also slept in the same bed. It was all surprisingly above board, so get your mind out of the gutter.”

“My mind likes the gutter, thank you very much. Sounds like things are going well. So, how is it living with her?”

“I’m not living with her.”

Morgan scoffed. “Then what do you call it? Next you’ll be telling me that you’re just friends.”

“We are!”

“What? You’re living with her and you two are totally in a relationship!” Morgan declared in disbelief.

“What? You’re nuts. Artie doesn’t do relationships and I’m straight. Not to mention, I’ve taken a break from relationships. I’m just about experiencing new things.”

Morgan’s face scrunched up. “Is this some more Thomas bullshit?”

“No, it has nothing to do with Thomas. Okay, maybe it has a little to do with him. I saw him at a party a few weeks back and he was with someone new. Long story short, Artie suggested that I just let go because he obviously had. Stop looking for a boyfriend or a relationship and just experience things. Live life and all that stuff.”

Morgan nodded. “That is good advice. You’ve been following it?”

“Yes, which is why I went with Artie over Spring Break to her house. I didn’t need to waste time looking for a new boyfriend. It’s nice not to feel that pressure. I just … I don’t know. I can just be.”

“That’s good. So, when can you ‘just be’ in the dorm again?”

Quinn chuckled. “I’m sure soon. She’s probably just indulging me. I’m sure something will come up that’ll put me back in my own bed.”

“Are you sure she doesn’t think you’re her girlfriend?”

“Positive. She doesn’t date or get involved in relationships. I’m not doing relationships for a while either. We’re friends.”

“Who have sex,” Morgan added.

“Yes, we do. It feels good.”

For some reason, that response got a smile out of her best friend. “Better than getting drunk or doing drugs. Just make sure you practice safe sex. You don’t want an accident to happen.”

Quinn grimaced at the word as her mind went to exactly what she thought she was. “Contrary to popular belief, Artie is not a guy, so I don’t have to worry about that. Although, she does do exciting things with her … well, you know what I mean.” She could feel the red, hot blush burning her cheeks.

Morgan snickered. “I don’t, but I do. But, beyond that, you should practice safe sex when you go down on her. Artie’s been around the block a few times.”

Quinn made a face. “I don’t do that and she doesn’t do that.”

“Oh.” Morgan froze briefly before blinking herself out of her stupor. “Um … okay. I don’t even know how to process that. You just ruined my overactive imagination. What kind of hot lesbian sex are you two having?”

Quinn laughed and gave her best friend a teasing smile. “I’ll leave that up to your imagination.”

Morgan laughed. “You’re so bad now. What happened to my best friend that used to tell me everything? Even the stuff I didn’t want to know … which wasn’t much as I do like to know everything.”

“It’s still me, but I won’t bore you with my dull stories of what we do in bed.”

“I somehow doubt I’ll be bored. Dull stories were the ones you told me about the few guys you were with after Thomas. Those guys had no imagination. What are you doing back where you belong, anyway?”

“I’m here a lot, but you’re not usually in here. After all, all my stuff is still here.” Quinn motioned to her side of the room, which was still filled with her things.

“Oh, so you’re ducking me?” Morgan joked.

“No, never. But, our schedules never did mesh much time where we were seeing each other during the day. As for why I am here, I’m getting my laptop and a couple of other things. I’ve got a quick paper to write and then I’m going to let Artie use it. You should see her computer. I swear, it’s at least thirty years old, if it’s a day.”

Morgan chuckled. “So, she probably got her muscles from lifting it.”

“Probably. The damn thing crashed on her twice since I woke up.”

“Whoa. That is a horrible computer.”

Quinn nodded. “I tried to tell her to get a new laptop for three hundred dollars, but she doesn’t want to spend the money. Worse than that is that she probably wouldn’t be able to figure out how to use a new computer. I think I might buy one for her, anyway. A little cheap laptop would be better than what she has now. My grandparents sent me some money. No one buys anything for Artie and she could use a token of appreciation.”

“I thought all of the hot sex was a token of appreciation.”

Quinn chuckled lightly. “No, that’s definitely a mutual perk of our friendship.”

Morgan nodded and then glanced at the clock. “Shit, I’m going to be late for my study group. Look, just tell me I don’t have to start looking for a new roommate.”

“No, you don’t. I’ll have to learn to sleep alone again soon. After all, we only have a few more weeks of school left. She’ll go home and I’ll be here.”

“Or she’ll take you with her again.” Despite the sorrow in her voice, her smile was bright and genuine.

Quinn’s heart fluttered at the thought, but she shook her head. “I doubt it. She mentioned it, but I think she was just being nice. I don’t think her family would tolerate a visitor the three months, especially her mother. Besides, I am going to take some summer session classes.”

Morgan gave her a half-smirk. “Sure you are. Keep on this pace and you’ll be out of here next year. Is that what you’re aiming for?”

“If I can, then that would be great. Get a job and not have to rely on anybody anymore. Probably move far away.”

Morgan nodded. “Good luck then. Please don’t move too far because I like having you around. Before I go since I don’t know when we’ll run into each other again, tell me one thing.”

“Anything,” she answered easily.

“You look good. Are you happy with the way things are now?”

For a moment, Quinn was not sure what to say. She had never thought of herself as unhappy. But, she felt better than she could remember in a long time. It was like being able to stop and relish in life rather than rushing through it.

Quinn smiled. “This is somewhat cliché, but it’s like I’ve finally stopped to smell the roses instead of just looking as I walked by and the roses smell so lovely.”

“I’m glad for you. Now, I really have to go.”

The pair exchanged hugs and kisses on the cheek. Morgan ran out while Quinn retrieved her laptop. Before returning to Artie’s room, she picked up some lunch, suspecting that Artie had not moved from in front of the computer all day. She was surprised to find the dorm room door wide open and no music blaring.

“Artie, you know the door’s open,” Quinn said as she stepped inside. The computer desk faced the sidewall, so she assumed that Artie might be unaware of the door.

“I know. Jean and I are yelling facts to each other to help with our papers. I wanted to play some music, but that’s your iPod. Your metal playlist needs to grow, but I was grooving to your top 25 for a while. Have you seen my iPod?” Artie asked, still glued to her computer.

Quinn smiled and picked up two books that were on the desk, revealing the iPod. She showed it to Artie before putting it on the dock. Artie smiled and turned her attention back to the computer.

“I bought lunch for you. A chicken sandwich. You want it now?” Quinn asked while pulling it out of the white paper bag.

“Thank you,” Artie grinned. “I’m starving.”

“I figured, which is why I picked up two.”

“You know me so well.”

Quinn only smiled. She kissed Artie’s cheek and left her with her sandwiches. As soon as she finished her paper, she would let Artie use her laptop while she went to go get them some dinner.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: the twins call with issues.


	31. Calling

31: Calling

Quinn stopped walking toward her class as she heard her cell phone ringing. She pulled the phone out of a side pocket of her messenger bag. The number on her screen was not familiar, but she answered anyway. 

“Hello?”

“Um … hi, Quinn?” A familiar voice asked. 

“Yes, this is Quinn.”

There was a sigh of relief. “Good. It’s Venus, Artie’s sister.”

Quinn chuckled slightly. “I know who you are, Venus. What’s up?” She had spoken to the pantheon a few times since she had taken to sharing Artie’s bed. Usually, they just called to tell Artie goodnight, which she thought was adorable. She almost cried one night when Artie told Diana and Juno a bedtime story over the phone. She had never seen something so sweet in all of her life, let along experienced it. When she voiced that thought, Artie then topped her adorableness by seriously reading Quinn a short bedtime story.

“Well, I …” 

“Is everything all right? Are the rest of the girls fine?” Quinn inquired with a tremble in her voice. 

Venus let loose a tense, uncomfortable laugh. “Everything is fine! Sorry if I spooked you. I just … well, I need some advice and I think you might be the only person I can ask. Art’ll just freak out and Dite is going through her own thing.”

“Okay, what about your mom?” Quinn asked because she did not want to cause any problems. Anna already disliked her, after all. She also did not want to interfere with Artie’s parenting, for lack of a better word. As much as they liked her, they were not her sisters to advise.

“I …” Venus muttered things that did not sound like words. “I just can’t trust my mother on this. I can’t.”

Quinn frowned. She really did not want to chime in now. It sounded like she could get mixed into something that would leave Anna hating her even more. She also did not want to risk upsetting Artie, either.

“Are you sure that you can’t just talk to Artie?” she asked. 

“No!” Venus practically screamed. “It’s … well, it’s about boys.” She whispered it, as if it was their secret and all Hell would break loose if it got out. Quinn imagined Artie would freak out if Venus brought this to her and the yelling would be epic. 

“Boys?” Quinn accidentally squeaked. She cleared her throat with the hope of regaining her composure.

“Yes, boys. Artie would have a cow and then force me to become a nun after strangling any boy interested in me with her bare hands and dumping his body in a lake somewhere! We’d never even get to talk about what I need to talk about!” 

Quinn nodded because all of that sounded fairly accurate. “She probably would do that and more. I’m not really comfortable with giving you advice without Artie around.”

“Please! I don’t want to have to ask Nana! She’s weird.”

“Your grandmother is not weird.” Quinn had spent much of the week with both of their grandparents and thought they were wonderful people. Yes, their grandmother was a little … intense, but she would not say weird. Their grandmother simply believed that education came before everything and all of her granddaughters would be professionals and PhDs come Hell or high water.

“Nana is very weird. I don’t know how she managed to get married. Please, help me. I was asked to prom.”

“Prom? Aren’t you in the seventh grade?” As far as she knew, they had only just turned thirteen recently, so they should still be in the seventh grade.

“Yes, but Mark is in eighth and he’s cute and I think I like him!” the teen blurted out.

Quinn had to find the nearest bench and figured she was going to be late to her four o’clock class. She really wished that Artie was there. Artie would know the right thing to say. She would know the right way to handle the girl.

“You still there?” Venus asked in a low voice that cracked.

“I am. I don’t understand what you want from me.”

“I don’t know what to do. Should I accept? I don’t have anything to wear to the prom and I don’t know how to put on makeup or anything! I don’t want to ask my mom because she sucks at this stuff. Do you know she’s already had four new boyfriends this year? They’re all jerks, too. One tried to scare Juno to the point that she almost called Artie, but Dite and I took care of it. If Artie was there, she’d have punched him in the face.”

Quinn grimaced. Anna topped her in the “horrible relationship” category. She wondered how often Artie had to punch a man in the face. She was now more understanding as to why Venus called her, but she was not really an expert considering her love life.

“Venus, I’m not an expert on guys, you know,” she tried to point out.

“I didn’t think you were. I just figured I could talk to you about him and maybe you’d be able to help because you’re smart,” Venus reasoned.

Quinn could not help chuckling at that logic and she was flattered. She sighed and figured that she might be able to at least offer decent advice. Being on the outside looking in might offer her better perspective than she ever had in regards to her own dating life.

“Well, what is this boy like?” Quinn asked.

“He’s tall and has nice eyes. He tutors little kids after school with me and Dite. He’s really nice. Sometimes he brings the kids candy. He’s super smart. He has a perfect GPA. Oh, and he plays baseball! He’s okay, but he could be better. I told him he throws too hard and he didn’t get mad at me for saying it, just that he would work on it.”

The pale woman laughed. “He sounds like a dream and like you two have a lot in common.” It made her think of her and Thomas. They had a lot in common, including music, movies, and books.

“We do!”

“Sounds like you want to say yes to prom then.”

“But … Artie might not let me go. She’ll be home by then. Do you think you could talk her into saying yes? Then you could help me find a dress because Artie sucks at shopping and Mom sleeps through the day and she works so hard, so I don’t want to wake her up just for this. Plus, you could teach me to put on makeup.”

Quinn laughed at that. She had learned the perils of makeup on her own and it had taken her a long while to understand that less was more. She would not mind sparing Venus that heartache if possible. But, she doubted that she would be around anytime soon.

“Venus …” Quinn considered how she could tread lightly because the girl was so excited.

“We’ll have to talk Artie into giving me money for a dress if it’s too expensive. I don’t make a lot tutoring after school,” Venus continued on, almost giddy.

“Venus …” Quinn tried again.

“And shoes! I’ll need shoes! You’ll help, right? Again, Artie sucks at shopping and don’t even get me started about Nana’s taste in shoes.”

“Venus, I’d love to help, but I don’t know if I’ll be there once school is over. I might take summer classes.” She had always planned to take summer classes and only wavered for a while after her visit with Artie’s family. She did not want to impose on them, even if Artie insisted it would be all right. Besides, she thought that Artie might just be being polite and nice, which she did not want to wear out.

“Wait.” Quinn could hear all the excitement was dead from that one word. “You’re not coming back? Is it because there are so many of us and we bug you? I’m sorry if we do.”

“No! It’s not that! You guys are all great! You made me feel so welcomed there and I’m honored anytime you want to talk to me after you call Artie!” she insisted.

“Then why aren’t you coming back? Did Art do something? Look, sometimes, she loses her temper and says dumb stuff! You saw how she argued with my mother! She didn’t mean whatever she did!”

“Venus, sweetie, calm down. Artie has been nothing but good to me.” _Indulgent even_.

“Then why aren’t you coming back? Did you break up with Artie?”

“What? No! We’re just friends! A girl can be friends with a lesbian and they not be girlfriends!” Quinn hissed.

“Yeah, I guess.” Of course, Venus did not sound very convinced. “It would make sense since Artie never brought a girlfriend home before. But …” She trailed off and seemed to pick up on the original topic. “So, why aren’t you coming back? We’ll let you use the TV more and not time you in the bathroom if that’s the problem.”

Quinn chuckled. “That’s not the problem. I enjoyed my time there. I just planned to take classes in the summer.”

Venus was silent for a moment. “All right.”

“All right?”

“Yeah, all right, but if you do come, will you help me with this prom stuff?”

Quinn doubted she would come, but it sounded like fun. “Sure.”

-8-8-8-8-

Artie was in her dorm, finishing up some work when the phone rang. She reached instinctively because it was the “home” ring tone. She barely got out a “hi” before Aphrodite echoed it right back.

“Are you all right?” Artie asked, knowing from the simple mumble which twin she was speaking with. Aphrodite was the anxious twin, sort of the pessimist of the pair.

“Um … I need to talk to you about something, but I need you to promise you won’t get mad first.” No good conversation had over started with that sentence. In fact, the last time she heard it, she had to pay for a neighbor’s broken window a year ago.

“Is this gonna cost money?”

“None at all,” Aphrodite promised.

“I reserve the right to be upset, but what’s going on?”

“Uh … prom is coming up for the eighth graders …”

“You’re not in eighth grade yet.” _Thank god!_

“Yeah, but some of them asked seventh graders to go.”

Artie’s jaw tensed. “Someone asked you?”

“Yeah.”

“Name,” Artie demanded. She would break the kid in half! And then break those halves in half to make sure he got the point.

“I didn’t say yes!”

“I don’t –” Artie stopped and blinked. “Wait, what? Why not?”

“I don’t like him. I don’t …” The teen huffed.

“What, Dite? Tell me,” Artie implored in a gentle tone.

“I don’t … I don’t think I like boys. Everybody’s all excited by this stupid prom and stupid boys. Our friends think I’m crazy for saying no. But, he doesn’t do a thing for me. But … Artie … I …” Aphrodite’s voice cracked and she sniffled. “I don’t wanna be gay,” she whispered and choked back a sob.

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. Not liking a boy doesn’t mean you’re gay. It’s all right. You’re only thirteen.”

“But … everybody else …”

“You don’t judge yourself by everybody else. You judge yourself by what you do. Maybe you’re not ready for boys yet. Maybe you’re a late bloomer and there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“Or maybe I’m gay.”

Artie sighed. “That, too, is a possibility. But, it’s too early to jump to conclusions.”

“I can’t be gay, Art. I just can’t!” Aphrodite sobbed.

“Dite, what’s wrong? We wouldn’t love you any less. I mean, you don’t love me any less, right?”

“No, but Mommy!” She yelped and snapped her mouth closed so hard that Artie heard her teeth click.

“What? Dite, Mom loves you, no matter what. Mom loves the whole pantheon. It’s why we’re here.”

“But, Mommy says horrible things to you …”

Artie sighed and scratched her head. She really did not want to get into her extremely and probably screwed up relationship with their mother. But, Aphrodite needed to understand that what happened between her and their mother was not normal in any sense of the word.

“Dite, Mom doesn’t say those horrible things because I’m gay,” Artie said.

“But, she’s always calling you a dyke or other bad names when you two fight.”

“Yeah, but she resorts to name calling when she’s mad at me because she wants to upset me in return. She wouldn’t do that to you. You need to understand my relationship with Mom is a dual relationship, like mine with you. Like sometimes I’m your big sister.”

“Oh, and sometimes you’re like my dad.” Her limited understanding of a dad, anyway. She supposed that her identifying as male for so many years had colored her sisters perception of her as well. 

“Yes, exactly. Now, you don’t have that with anyone else in our family. And, you know at moments you get very pissed at me.”

“Usually dad moments.” 

“Yes, usually dad moments. You yell a lot of things you don’t mean in those moments. Mom is the same way. Some days I’m her daughter … and some days I’m something else. When I’m something else, that’s when she yells those hurtful things at me. Never when I’m her daughter and since you’re always her daughter …” Artie knew her sister would fill in the blanks.

“She’d never yell at me like that. But, what if she did?”

“She wouldn’t. Mom is … Dite, you know how Mom is! _She_ cried the last time she yelled you two and you were the ones that didn’t do your chores. I’m different. I’m just different.”

“I don’t wanna be different,” Aphrodite whimpered.

“You might not be. Calm down, please. Again, you’re not different, even if you are gay. There’s nothing wrong with being gay. Do you want me to come home? We could talk face to face.” Technically, she did not have time, but she always made time for the girls.

“Um …”

“I’ll be there tonight.”

“No! No. You don’t need to. I don’t want to be coddled, Art. I’m not a baby!”

“I know you’re not. But, you don’t have to go through this alone. You’re confused, but you have people that want to be there for you and that want to be with you. You have people.”

“I know,” Aphrodite whispered. “That’s why I’m strong enough to try on my own first. Let me try first and if I need you, I’ll call you.”

“Anytime day or night.”

“I know. Thanks for everything, Art.”

The phone call was ended and Artie sighed. “Prom? Boys? Gay? Why don’t they just stay three forever!” She held her head in her hands.

-8-8-8-8-

“Artie, I have dinner,” Quinn said as she entered the dorm room with a plastic bag in hand.

“I’m not hungry,” Artie grumbled from the bed, hugged up with one of her teddy bears, which had lost their places on her bed some time ago.

Quinn blinked, not sure if she was seeing things correctly. “Artie, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” she asked, falling to the taller woman’s side. She wrapped Artie in a tight hug.

“One day, my Piglet is going to be a teenager and she’ll go off to prom …” Artie whimpered.

“Is this about Venus? Did she change her mind about calling you?”

Artie blinked and looked at her. “Wait, what? Dite called me. What the hell happened to Venus?”

“She called me, but I’m not comfortable with telling you why. She trusts me.”

“She can trust me!”

“She knows that. She just … oh, don’t do this! She trusted me with this because she didn’t want to upset you. You are clearly upset, so what happened?”

“Prom happened! Aphrodite got asked to the prom and she doesn’t like the boy and she’s scared she doesn’t like boys. And now I find out Venus is calling you.” Artie sighed and shook her head.

“It’s all right. It’s all right. Little girls grow up.”

“But …” Artie sighed again. “I’m not ready for this! I mean, boys? Hell, maybe girls! What am I supposed to do? Hell, what are they supposed to do? The pantheon hasn’t seen a healthy relationship in their lives beyond our grandparents.”

“Don’t worry. They will learn through these early relationships. They’re already good kids and they’re smart.”

Artie scoffed. “My mom was a good kid and smart. You should see all of her awards at my grandparents’ house and you should hear her boss rave about what she does for the resort. And my grandparents are good people, but somehow my mother couldn’t pick a good mate if one fell in her lap directly from heaven.”

Quinn caressed Artie’s scalp. “Yeah, but the girls have seen a lot of relationships that they don’t like and know what they don’t want.”

“Dite doesn’t want to be gay,” Artie blurted out.

“Why? How did that even come up?” Quinn inquired, trying to keep up with everything.

“She was asked to the prom and told a guy no because she wasn’t attracted to him. She’s scared that she’s not attracted to guys and she thinks Mom will say mean things to her, which isn’t true. Mom has nothing against gay people. She just lashes out at me when she’s angry. She’s not like that with the other girls.”

Quinn nodded, sensing there was a story there that Artie was not ready to tell. “I’m sorry you have to go through that and I hope Dite won’t have to go through that.”

“She won’t. She’s got us. Are you all right with Venus calling you?”

“I was a bit nervous and uncomfortable at first, but I’m kinda happy to know she trusts me. I’ve never experienced anything like that before and it was nice to know someone thought enough of me to ask my advice. Do you mind that she called me?”

“I mind that you have a secret,” Artie answered honestly.

Quinn chuckled. “It was just girl talk, nothing serious. You’ll find out more soon. I promise.”

“Why is it that every woman I’ve spoken to today uses these damned ominous phrases?” Artie playfully groaned.

Quinn smiled and gave Artie a light kiss. “Keeps us interesting. Did you finish your work?”

“Yeah, thanks to your laptop. It’s not as temperamental as my computer, so I didn’t need to restart it once. How was class?”

“Long and boring. Can you change that?” Quinn purred. She was sure some adult recreation would do the trick.

Artie smirked. “Well, I don’t know about the long part, but I can definitely take care of that boring part.” She engulfed Quinn in an embrace, earning laughter that quickly turned into moans.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: summer plans are revealed.


	32. Comfort

32: Comfort

Artie stretched and yawned as she entered her dorm room, returning from a morning workout and class. She expected to find Quinn still in bed, but what she came into was Quinn pacing while on her cell phone. She was tempted to back out and give Quinn some privacy, just in case she wanted it. But, when she saw the stricken look in Quinn’s chocolate eyes, she knew that backing out was the last thing that she should do. So, she stood there and waited.

“Mom, that’s cutting things close. I mean, I have finals and things,” Quinn muttered. “Well, finals end next week. I dunno …” Quinn sighed and she hung her head as shouting came through the phone. Quinn winced. “Mom, I don’t see why I need to be there.” There was more shouting. “Really? I don’t understand why they would say that. Okay. Okay.”

Quinn rubbed her forehead as she tossed her phone down. She sniffled and rubbed her face. Artie took a breath before wrapping her arms around Quinn. The smaller woman turned and buried her face in Artie’s chest.

“Do I need to punch someone, princess?” Artie asked as a joke.

Quinn laughed. “You can’t punch my mother as much as I wish you could. She’s still my mother.”

“Okay, fine. Not sure what else I can do if I can’t punch someone for you.”

“You’re doing it right now and you do it often,” Quinn answered in a low tone while holding onto Artie as if she were a giant teddy bear.

Artie smiled and kissed the top of Quinn’s head. “And what can I do after this?”

“Well, since I’m sure making my family leave me alone won’t happen, will you come with me home? I can’t … I don’t want to be invisible. You won’t let me be invisible.”

“Never. You’re never invisible to me. I’ll go, but what are we walking into? Why are you so flustered, anyway? Are they really that bad?” Never mind the fact that she had never seen Quinn on the phone with her parents for the entire time that she had known her.

Quinn sighed. “Can we sit down?”

Artie nodded and lowered them both to the bed. Quinn curled up into her lap. She rubbed Quinn’s back and waited patiently.

“My dad is having his business associates over the house for some kind of garden party. The whole family is expected to be there. The last time this happened at someone else’s house was during Spring Break and apparently one of the people asked about my father having three children.”

“And?”

“They wanted to know why I wasn’t there and just asked a lot of questions that my parents couldn’t answer. My mother doesn’t want to be embarrassed like that again. So, she and my dad ordered me to come this time, especially since it’s at our house this time.”

“So, you just need to show up for this garden party?” Artie asked to be sure.

“Yes, and stay there the whole time. I’m expected to mingle, which I don’t really have a problem with. My father’s coworkers and their offspring aren’t so bad. But, it always depends on who shows up. Really, the problem for me is being with my family.”

Artie could barely compute something like that, but she knew that families came in all shapes and sized. “Do they really ignore you like that?”

“They ignore me or belittle me. That’s really it. I don’t want to have to put up with that, even if it’s just for a couple of days. I should be able to endure with you being with me. Please, come with me.”

“Are you sure you want me to go? I mean, is your family going to be all right with me showing up?” She imagined if Quinn’s family found fault with Quinn and criticized her, they would probably flip out when they saw Artie. Of course, it would not bother her, but she worried that it would trouble Quinn.

Quinn scoffed. “Doesn’t matter. I want you there and if they want me there, then they’ll have to accept you. So, will you come?”

“Yes. When is it?”

“The Saturday right after school ends. I’ll drive you home right after that. I promise. I have to come back this way, anyway.”

“Come back this way? You’re not coming back here for summer break.”

“Yes, I am. I have a class in June.”

Artie’s reddish brown eyes went wide. “What? No, why didn’t you say anything when we were registering for class? I already had it all planned out that you were coming with me this summer. You’re coming home with me until June then.”

Quinn arched an eyebrow. “What? And when were you going to ask me that?”

“I thought it was a given since you talk to the pantheon so much now and they keep talking about what we’re all going to do when we go home. So, you’re with us until June. It’s not like you had anything else planned,” Artie teased.

Quinn laughed. “That’s beside the point. You still haven’t asked me.”

Artie sighed as if it greatly pained her. “Will you come home with me for the summer?”

There was a cute, shy smile and Artie realized that she was an idiot. She was supposed to ask weeks ago because Quinn was not the type to assume. Quinn would not make a fool of herself, fearing that she might be wrong. _It’s that damned self-esteem. I haven’t helped move it as much as I had hoped. Maybe over the summer …_

“Can you cancel your class? The girls would love to have you over this summer and I’d like to show you around my hometown. I think you’d enjoy it,” Artie said. 

“I think I’ll keep the class, but it’s only for June. I don’t want to impose on you and your family for the whole summer. What if you get sick of me?”

Artie chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “We’ve sort of all learned how to deal with getting fed up with people. We live in a house with seven people in it and you learn to deal with people and yourself in that situation. We won’t get sick of you. We like you way too much for that. Maybe the class will be good for you. It’ll give you a break from us and give you time to figure out if you want to come back.”

“I …” Quinn tried to object, but it was not necessary. 

“You might need the time. Seven people in a three bedroom house is a lot to deal with. We have to deal with it. You don’t and it takes a lot of time to get used to it. So, come until June and then take your class. If you want to come back you, you can. Hell, if you want to commute from my house, you can.” 

A blush settled on Quinn’s creamy cheeks. “Thank you,” she whispered. Artie just kissed her again.

-8-8-8-8-

Quinn went to pack up her room and was happy that Morgan was there. Morgan was also packing up. They hugged as soon as Quinn stepped through the door.

“Tell me you’re going home with Artie for the summer,” Morgan begged with a smile.

“Well, until the beginning of June. I registered for a summer session class,” Quinn replied.

“Only the first session, right?”

“Yes, just the first session. She invited me for the whole summer, though. She also said I could commute from her house if I want to.”

“Will you take her up on that?” Morgan asked with hope in her eyes.

“I’m not sure. We’ll see how it goes before June. She’s … she agreed to come with me to my parents’ house after my mother ordered me back for a garden party,” Quinn said with a small smile.

“Wow, that’s nice of her. I’m surprised you agreed to go home considering the way they treat you.”

Quinn frowned. “I’m still dependent on them to a certain extent. I can’t afford to piss them off.”

“Showing up with Artie won’t piss them off?” Morgan asked incredulously. 

“Yes, but they need me there or my dad will be embarrassed in front of coworkers, bosses, and possibly clients. So, for the moment, I have the upper hand.”

“But, they could get you back.” 

“They could, but I’ll see how they react before I try to figure out what to do. They might just ignore us both. They’re good at it.”

“I hope you’re right. If you feel the need, call me for anything, anytime. I know you have Artie now, but I’m always here.”

Quinn grabbed Morgan into a tight hug. “I know. You’ll always be my best friend.” Artie was something else entirely and she refused to consider what that something else might be. She did acknowledge that the something was important.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: meeting Quinn’s family.


	33. Family

33: Family

“So, do you want me to tell you about my family so you know what to expect?” Quinn asked as she pulled out of the university parking lot. She had to insist on driving because she knew the way. Artie had gotten into the habit of driving when they got into the car; Quinn suspected it had something to do with chivalry, but never said anything or asked about it. 

“Tell me what you think I need to know and we’ll go from there. Do I need to change my behavior in any way?” Artie inquired.

“No! God, no! I want you to be yourself. You’re a wonderful person and if they can’t handle that, it’s on them.”

Artie smiled. “You make sure you take your own advice. You are wonderful and half a dozen goddesses support everything you do. We’re all for you.”

Quinn grinned. “That means a lot. My family probably won’t like you. They’re conformists and pretty conservative. They’ll peg you for a lesbian as soon as they see you. They won’t like you for that and the fact that you’re unapologetic about yourself will bother them to no end. I’m not sure they’ll actually be able to ignore you.”

“Good. I don’t want to be ignored.”

Chocolate eyes glanced at Artie. “You can’t punch anyone.”

“I’ll just flex a lot then. It’s almost as effective as me punching someone,” Artie remarked with a chuckle. “So, how about names to go with all of the hate?”

“My father is Ronald Matherson. He’s always worrying about work. He’s a businessman. It’s a small company and he, along with everyone else, does his best too keep it afloat by always looking for investors and customers. They do whatever they need to get investors, venues, and customers. He does well for himself and he likes the money he earns. He likes being able to provide for us, but he expects the family to act a certain why because of the money. We have to put on a façade. Anytime you don’t act the way that he wants, he feels like you’re trying to embarrass the family and won’t hesitate to let you know how he feels about that.”

“He sounds like a joy,” Artie commented with a frown.

“Yeah, you don’t want to upset him or it gets worse. But, he’s a businessman through and through. If the situation calls for a smile, he can have one on faster than anybody I’ve ever met. But, if it looks like things aren’t going to go his way, he’s willing to do almost anything to change it. I’m sure this is why he’s successful in business.”

“It just doesn’t make him a great person to be around all the time?” Artie guessed.

Quinn nodded. “My mother, Vanessa Matherson, is like that, too, and if it makes her come across as phony sometimes, it’s because she is. She’s a housewife, but a long time ago when my dad’s company had just begun, she worked as a secretary and then an assistant. She’s all about keeping up the façade and keeping up with the Joneses and all of that stuff. She loves my sister Veronica to death. Clearly, her favorite child.”

“And your father’s favorite child?”

“Why, his first child, of course, my older brother, Ronald Junior. He’s RJ, never Ron or Ronnie. He works in my dad’s company since he got his graduate degree four years ago. He’s practically perfect in every way.”

Artie scoffed. “Only Mary Poppins is practically perfect in every way. I doubt he’s Mary Poppins. What makes him so great?”

“He’s dashing with a bright smile and absolutely perfect teeth. He’s got the perfect skin and he’s tall and lean and sandy blond hair that’s cut just right. I mean, he’s just perfect. He always had the best grades. He played baseball in high school and college, so he has all these trophies and just everything. My parents never missed a game and always made sure he had the best equipment. He and my dad went to the same college and are in the same fraternity.”

Artie just craned an eyebrow and Quinn could practically see that psychology degree that Artie was barely a year from receiving at work. It surprisingly did not bother her that Artie was analyzing her and her family. She supposed it had to do with the knowledge of how Artie was and that Artie probably analyzed herself and her family more than anyone else.

“Tell me about Veronica,” Artie requested.

“Well, she’s a talented pianist, and should be since she took lessons since she was five. Again, my parents went to every recital. She’s also got a ton of trophies from being in music competitions. She’s very stylish and fashionable. She’s always up on the latest designers and knows what goes with what perfectly. She’s engaged to a guy named Dave or something with a D. I’m pretty sure it’s Dave, but it could be Dan or Dwayne.”

“What does ‘Dave’ do?”

Quinn shrugged. “Hell if I know. I barely know his name, after all.”

Artie laughed and just let the matter drop. They spoke of more pleasant things for the short ride. Artie was visibly stunned when they pulled up to the house.

-8-8-8-8-

“Wait, you live less than an hour away from campus?” Artie asked, almost incredulously. She had expected Quinn to live hours away since the pale woman stayed on campus for breaks. Of course, she had learned that the distance had nothing to do with why Quinn rarely went home.

“To be fair, it’s another state,” Quinn pointed out.

Artie laughed, but did not say anything further. Exiting the car, Artie grabbed their weekend bags from the back and looked around the area. It was very different from where she grew up.  It was ridiculously clean and there were tree-lined sidewalks with large colonial style houses. There were manicured lawns with gardens, flowers, and bushes along with at least two cars in every driveway as far as the eye could see. It was like something out of a television show as far as she was concerned.

“I didn’t think places like this existed,” Artie mumbled.

“Don’t be impressed. Just because it looks nice doesn’t mean it is nice,” Quinn stated and her companion nodded.

They made their way to the door, going up cobblestone walkway. Quinn let them in after remembering what key fit what lock, considering it had been almost a year since she had been home. The smell of flowers and vanilla assaulted them as soon as the door opened. There was laughter coming from the living room.

Artie looked around while following Quinn. They moved through the hall, which had a few pictures on the walls of two children with sandy blond hair and some professional artwork. Over to the right was the dining room, which was the size of the living room and dining room combined of Artie’s home. There was a dark wood table with six chairs in the middle of the room. A china cabinet with precious plates and wine glasses lined the shelves. There was cabinet with a bottle of liquor on top of it that Artie assumed was the liquor cabinet.

The living room was to the left of the hallway and held the Matherson family, plus significant others, Artie guessed anyway because there were two extra people there. Based on the descriptions, she could figure out who each person was, but she would wait for Quinn to confirm anything for her.

The living room had a large entertainment center with a wall mounted television larger than anything Artie had ever seen outside of the televisions the school spoiled them with in the student lounges. Other electronics that Artie could not identify sat underneath the television. There were more pictures of sandy blonds, progressing from them as children to adults. There were trophies and certificates lining some shelves. Just from a glance, Artie noted that none of them read “Quinn Matherson.”

“Hi, everybody,” Quinn said in a rather neutral tone as they stepped into the living room. All eyes immediately turned to them.

“You actually came,” a middle-aged, pudgy man that was balding up top said. From what remained of his hair, it would seem that he was the sandy blond that passed on the color to Quinn’s older siblings. Artie guessed he was Quinn’s father. He had lines underneath his eyes.

He did not stand up or offer her any actual greeting. None of them did. He was dressed as if he had just come home from work, except he was not wearing a suit jacket. Glancing at the clock, Artie supposed it was possible that he had just come home from work, but it seemed odd to her for him to keep on his suit attire. She guessed that was just because when her mother came in from work, Anna was typically out of her own suit before she got to the stairs. She tried her best not to analyze him based on this information and whatever else she would learn because she was there to support Quinn, not figure the Matherson clan out.

“Mom made it sound like I had better show or the world might end,” Quinn replied with a shrug.

“I told you to come, but you’ve brought someone with you. Who’s this?” a middle-aged brunette woman demanded. She was fair-skinned with freckles sprinkled across her cheeks, like Quinn. She was thin, probably thinner than she should be; something like how Quinn once was, but Quinn had put on a little weight in recent weeks. Her short, dark hair was styled perfectly and her blue eyes stared upon Artie with open disdain.

“This is Artie Brenner. She’s my friend from school. We’ll be out of your hair by tomorrow evening,” Quinn promised. Apparently, they would be leaving right after the party. “Artie, this my father Ronald.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” Artie said, extending her hand and receiving a scathing look from his dark brown eyes. She smiled as she pulled her hand back.

Quinn sighed. “My mother, Vanessa.” She motioned to the glowering woman. “My brother, RJ.” She pointed to a young man that appeared a little older than they were.

RJ was dressed as his father was, but much more dashing. He was tanned and even sat with confidence. Artie hated to admit it, even in her own head, but he was rather handsome, having somehow managed to mix a business look with surfer.

Artie tried again, extending her hand, thinking a younger person might not have the same bias as his father. He proved her wrong, giving her a sneer and a hateful look in his blue eyes. She shrugged and glanced at the woman next to him. She was a little blonde thing that looked at her with fear and disgust, shrinking back into the sofa as if to escape Artie.

“And, my sister Veronica,” Quinn finished, pointing to the final brunette in the room. Apparently, her sister had dyed her hair recently. She was sitting on the loveseat with an average gentleman next to her, who did not say anything.

Veronica did not spare them a glance, turning her perfect nose up at them. “I don’t know why she needs to be here.”

Artie was not sure which “she” Veronica was referring to, but shrugged it off since Quinn did not say anything about it. The siblings significant others did not even bother to introduce themselves. Quinn just shook her head.

“Well, we’ll be in my room,” Quinn stated and no one seemed to care. They were not even in the hallway before the family began talking. Artie silently followed Quinn upstairs.

“What the hell was that? Did you tell her to bring someone?” Ronald hollered.

“Of course not! And, even if I did, I’d never tell her to bring someone like that! I’d have at least have told her to bring a fine young man!” Vanessa shouted back.

“Oh, that wasn’t a man?” Veronica remarked and her sneer was easily heard in her voice.

“Definitely could have fooled me,” one of the younger guys declared. 

“I can’t have her walking around with some pre-op or post-op trans-thing with clients coming to the house!” Ronald huffed.

“We need to do something about that thing,” one of the younger men stated. 

“We’ll come up with something, RJ. Don’t panic. We won’t let this affect anyone’s career,” Vanessa assured them.

“I am so sorry,” Quinn apologized as they hit the second floor and walked to the right. 

“Don’t be. You don’t have any control over them,” Artie pointed out, dismissing it all with a wave of her hand. “I’ve heard worse. Besides, I’ll never see these people again. You’re the one I’m worried about.”

“Don’t. I’m used to it and I won’t see them much after this either if it can be helped,” Quinn said. 

Artie shrugged because she did not doubt that. They stepped into the room and Quinn closed the door behind them, closing out the voices from below. Artie scanned the area, seeing all of Quinn in the room – the lilac walls, the plum bedspread, and the books. Dear god, the books. They were all over the place, on bookshelves, but also stacked neatly on the desk and most available surfaces. She had makeup and nail polish on a vanity. There were a couple of prize ribbons on a shelf and certificates on the walls. Upon closer inspection, it would seem that Quinn had won some short story contests. She would have to remember to ask Quinn if she could read those stories one day as Quinn had only shared her poetry with Artie.

“People don’t frequent your room like they do mine,” Artie commented because it was clean and also only Quinn’s stuff was in the room. There were some pictures on the wall, probably of friends, but none of family. 

“Oh, no. There is no room traffic when I’m not here. This used to my dad’s office. I’m sure that as soon as I show signs of never returning, it’ll go back to that.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Quinn shook her head. “Don’t be. He told me a long time ago that when I turned twenty-one, he needed his office back no matter what.” A devilish smile suddenly overtook her face. “Let’s defile it.”

Artie burst out laughing. “What?” 

“I’m serious. We probably won’t get to have sex again until school starts in August. Besides, it would be funny to think three years from now, my father sitting in the room where you made me come.”

Artie groaned at the thought and tried her best to keep the fire in her belly down. “What if they come in?” 

“They won’t. Out of sight, out of mind,” she promised, stepping closer to Artie.

“More like out of their minds,” Artie muttered.

Quinn smiled and settled the whole matter with a passionate kiss. Those tender lips controlled Artie and took any resistance from her. She crumbled on to the bed with a little shove from Quinn, who then straddled her thighs. Her arms went around Quinn and they began a fresh kiss, much more fiery than before. All thoughts of someone walking in flew from her mind as she was more concerned with feeling downy soft skin. 

Soon, they were naked and panting as Quinn straddled Artie, sitting in Artie’s lap. Quinn rocked her body as two of Artie’s fingers stroked her. They kissed, deeply and slowly, Artie swallowing any noise that Quinn made. Her free hand caressed Quinn’s breasts and back, clutching her ass on occasion. Every now and then, her mouth trailed kisses from Quinn’s wonderful mouth to her delicious nipple and then back up to her mouth again. Quinn mewed and bucked, clutching Artie’s shoulders as she moved faster or changed the angle briefly. Artie groaned whenever Quinn’s nails dug into her flesh; it sent all sorts of lightning bolts through her. As Quinn crested and clenched around her fingers, Artie realized there was no way in hell that she could go all summer without Quinn, without touching her, pleasing her, being near her.

Quinn fell against her, exhausted and sated. Artie moved them under the covers and Quinn immediately curled against her, embracing her, almost as if trying to burrow inside of her. She got the feeling that Quinn would not be able to make it through the summer either. 

“I can’t wait for this to be over and we can get out of here,” Quinn whispered in a drowsy tone.

“Yeah, we’ll go home and everything will be fine,” Artie promised, kissing the top of Quinn’s head. Quinn purred while nodding in agreement and then she fell asleep.

-8-8-8-8- 

Next time: the gathering.


	34. Converse

34: Converse

“It’s getting dark,” Artie whispered as she woke up from a short nap. She had a hand on Quinn’s bare breast and gently massaged the soft globe. 

“Yeah, I wish the day was over already,” Quinn commented, putting her hand over Artie’s hand.

“Don’t start.”

“Says the person fondling me. No one’s going to come in here, so it doesn’t matter. But, I’ll stop. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Artie did not want to lie, so she just let the matter drop. “I see you have stuff up here for winning story contests.”

“Yes.”

“Any chance that I’ll get to read any of your work?”

Quinn looked Artie in the eye and smiled. For some reason, Artie was rewarded with a kiss. She guessed that she was the first person to ask that question.

“I have them on my computer. I’ll let you see when we get to your house. Okay?”

“Okay.” Artie smiled, happy that was so easy. She decided to find out more about Quinn and her life before college while Quinn seemed to be such an open mood. It turned out that her friend had always been a great student with excellent grades. She was terrible and uninterested in sports, which Artie somewhat knew already. She had a small number of friends, but they were loyal and did typical girls things, like going to the mall. She had never really had a curfew and often stayed over those friends’ houses without her parents’ permission. According to her, no one ever called after her or came looking for her.

Artie was surprised that no one came up to Quinn’s room, just as Quinn said. They did not even come up to get her when dinner was ready. Quinn was not eager to go down when they smelled the food, opting to wait for everyone to go to bed before fixing dinner for herself and Artie. They ate in her bedroom. She unnecessarily apologized for Artie because they were eating so late.

In the morning, breakfast went pretty much the same. But, then the afternoon came and they could no longer hid in the room, nor could the family continue to ignore Quinn.

Quinn put on a lilac colored sundress and Artie wondered if maybe they could avoid the party. She imagined clearing Quinn’s desk, sitting her on top of it, pulling the dress up to her hips, and fucking her like there was no tomorrow with her strap-on before just fleeing the scene with Quinn. That was a fantasy to save for another day. She knew that Quinn would not flake on her family after actually returning home.

“Is it okay for me to wear this?” Artie inquired, motioning to the black cargo shorts and sleeveless t-shirt that she was wearing. She thought it was good outfit for a cookout.

“Put a proper shirt on at least,” Quinn giggled.

“But, my guns,” Artie playfully whined, making a muscle with her bicep.

“Put on a proper shirt. I bought you a polo shirt and it should be in your bag.”

Artie craned an eyebrow as she did as ordered. “You bought me a polo? Why? What do I need a polo for?”

“Aside from right now, one day you might actually need to look semi-professional for something. Just please, put it on. I promise I will make this up to you as soon as possible.”

Artie found the shirt, a cerulean blue, and slipped it on. It fit her perfectly. She looked at Quinn, who was smirking.

“You look good. I look forward to making this up to you.” Quinn winked.

Artie groaned as her new fantasy flashed through her mind. “We’re definitely going to have to defile this place again before we leave.”

“No, we’ll stop at a hotel. Oh, we’re by the beach. Would you like to go there before we go to your house?” Quinn suggested.

“Oh! Sounds fun. I’ve never been.”

“I thought as much. So, let’s make it through this stupid thing and crap like that.”

Artie gave an eager nod. Quinn smiled at her and kissed her. _No way in Hell I’m going the whole summer without her_.

-8-8-8-8-

The party was already going when Quinn and Artie made their way downstairs. There only seemed to be ten people there, though. Quinn was not surprised that there were many more people in the backyard. She went to greet everyone and somehow she got separated from Artie a few minutes into the process.

“Quinn, you actually brought your friend down, too. Are you insane?” RJ demanded, grabbing her by the arm. “You’re going to ruin everything! Why the hell would you bring that fucking big bull dyke here? What the hell have you been doing at one of the best schools in the country? Clearly not studying!” he hissed.

“What to do you care?” Quinn retorted, snatching her arm back.

“What do I care? Dad and I work with these people! Some of them are investors! We need to project a certain image!”

“Oh, come off of it. No one has said anything.”

“Oh no? Go say that to Dad.”

Quinn scoffed as her brother took off, mingling with investors and others. She had never paid much attention to these things, so she had no idea where her father might be in the throng of people. She also had no idea where Artie was either, but since no one had been punched, she assumed things were fine. She did not have a chance to search for her friend as her father caught up with her to give her a piece of his mind.

“Are you kidding me? We spend all this money on school and you’re there learning how to be a rug-muncher?” Ronald growled, holding her tight by the arm.

“What?” Quinn asked with wide, shocked eyes. Her mouth drew back in near horror that he would say such a thing.

“Do you know what people are saying about us? They want to know what we’re doing with some tranny wandering around here. How dare you bring that _thing_ here?” He pointed out into the crowd and happened to hit Artie without even looking.

Her eyes went to Artie, who was sitting with four men and chatting as if they were old friends. She watched as one man said something and Artie held up an arm, smiling as she showed off her muscles. Quinn chuckled and shook her head.

“That thing, as you call her, seems to be getting along with someone,” Quinn said smugly.

Ronald snarled and stormed off in that direction. Quinn guessed one of those guys was fairly important since her father did not stick around to belittle her. She inched her way over, hoping to hear what was happening, but that was not meant to be.

“Quinn, my, you’ve grown,” one of her father’s coworkers said, stepping into her path. She could not remember the man’s name and he did not make it a point to introduce himself. “You know my son is about your age and he was wondering what happened to you at the last gathering.”

Well, now she had a vague idea of who to blame and hate for her having to be there. The coworker wasted no time calling his son over. The young man was shy and hard to hate while offering her a bashful half-smile, but she would do her best. It was made just a little easier when her sister appeared and she realized that she would have to suffer through Veronica thanks to him.

“Chris, you do realize you’re wasting your time,” Veronica said, throwing her arm around the tall young man’s shoulders. “While you’re close to her type, you’re not exactly it.”

Chris blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t,” Quinn implored her sister, but the sparkle in Veronica’s eyes told her that would do no good. While she was not ashamed of being with Artie, she did not like the idea of her sister using Artie to make fun of her.

“She likes ‘em manly, but with vaginas,” Veronica snickered as she nodded toward Artie.

At least Artie was not flexing, but Chris still reeled back. He glanced down at Quinn, lips in a sneer and eyes wide with disgust. He mumbled something that did not sound like English, but was definitely an excuse and he hurried away. Veronica laughed. Honestly, Quinn felt like her sister had done her a favor, but still, Veronica was being vindictive, so they canceled each other out. She also did not like that they were judging Artie without even knowing her.

“You really know how to pick ‘em, Quinn. Is she going to have the full-blown sex change anytime soon or has she had one already and it’s just fucking awful?” the older sister remarked.

“She identifies as female,” Quinn snapped, but that only caused her sister to laugh more. Well, she had not heard Artie refer to herself as male, except when talking about herself in the past. She seemed over the idea that she was a boy, even if no one else did.

“She identifies as female? Do you hear yourself? Hell, has she told her body that? And that haircut says she thinks she’s a guy, plain and simple. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she had a dick. She probably does. How big is it?”

“As big as Quinn wants. Can your boyfriend say the same?” Artie asked, standing behind Veronica.

Quinn snickered as her sister jumped in shock and spun around to see Artie glaring down at her. Artie was only three inches taller than Veronica, but seemed to tower over her. It was like Veronica shrunk in her presence. Quinn could hardly believe her eyes or ears as her sister sputtered, trying to mount a comeback.

“At least my boyfriend is an actual boy. Quinn can’t say the same there,” Veronica managed to say. 

“No, because Quinn doesn’t have a boyfriend.” Artie then turned her complete attention to Quinn, acting as if Veronica did not even exist. “I want you to come meet someone,” she said, holding out her hand for the pale woman.

“Meet someone? Who do you know here?” Quinn asked while putting her hand in Artie’s without a thought.

“I just met him. He’s pretty cool. I think he’s one of your dad’s investors,” Artie explained as they walked toward the back fence of the large backyard.

Quinn had never realized how big the yard was until she had gone to Artie’s house. Before Artie, any friends that she had basically had the same things that she did. But, she found that she preferred the small, intimate yard of Artie’s modest home.

“Hey, Rob, this is Quinn,” Artie introduced her into one of the men that Quinn had seen her speaking with. He looked a little older than her father, but his green eyes seemed warm. He was dressed in a dark blue business suit, like most other men there.

“Oh, you’re Ronald’s elusive third child. You brought Art here?” he asked and offered his hand.

“I suppose I did,” Quinn answered, shaking his hand.

“She’s interesting, although I was disappointed to know her physique is from steroids,” Rob said with a chuckle, as if they shared an inside joke already.

“Steroids?” Quinn echoed glancing at her friend.

“That was high school. I’ve been clean for two years. I was telling him that I used to be bigger than this,” Artie replied.

Quinn arched an eyebrow, which kept Artie from flexing. “I like you this size,” she accidentally admitted. She blushed and looked at Rob.

The middle-aged man chuckled. “You do look natural that size.”

“Good since I am natural now.” She put her arm up, but Quinn pushed it down.

He laughed again. “I can see who wears the pants here.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m wearing pants right now,” Artie remarked with a smile. Quinn gave Artie the look, but the ebony-haired woman ignored that.

Rob chuckled and Artie eased into a conversation with him in regards to her workouts. Quinn assumed that was what she had been talking about when she had a small audience. That idea changed as the conversation shifted because Quinn was surprised to hear Artie speaking business and economics. But, then she remembered that Artie was a jack-of-all-trades.

Quinn chimed in when she could and Artie tried to lead her, but she would rather observe than participate. Every now and then, another man would wander into the conversation, but not many and most did not stick around. A couple of the men from earlier did come over and engaged in the conversation for much longer until they were distracted by other matters. Quinn disappeared for a moment to get herself and Artie some food. She heard mumblings while on her journey. When she returned, Artie was alone.

“What happened to your new friend?” Quinn asked curiously while she handed Artie her plate.

“He had to mingle,” Artie answered with a shrug. “Thanks for the food.”

“No problem. You know most of the party is wondering why Rob keeps talking to you. They wonder why he likes you and don’t flex.”

Artie laughed. “Yes, ma’am. How did you find this out? Did someone say something to you?”

“No, just overheard this stuff. Some of the other guys that you were talking to have been trying to tell people that you seem to know a little something, but still everyone wants to know why Rob is so interested in you. Apparently, your boy Rob is a big deal and everyone is just talking about it.”

“Yeah, he’s a major investor. He told me about that. I thought it was amusing that I had befriended the one person that you father wants to impress. When he bullied his way into our conversation earlier, Rob gave him this look that shut him down so quickly, I thought he might need an ‘out of order’ sign. He walked away like a kicked puppy and didn’t say a thing to me. I’m sure he won’t talk to you like that again while Rob enjoys our company. I’m sure your brother won’t either.”

“Did you do that for me?”

Artie smiled. “I wish I could say that I had it all planned out and this was the ultimate act of chivalry, but alas, it was all circumstances. I have been rubbing it in for you, though. You don’t need to put up with their shit and now they’ll feel like assholes because you’re closer to the big investor than they are. Maybe they’ll treat you better.”

Quinn smiled in return. “That probably won’t happen, but thanks for thinking of me.”

“I’m always thinking of you,” Artie admitted and the simple confession warmed Quinn to her soul.

-8-8-8-8-

Artie was surprised that at the end of the party, even though they stayed to help clean up and actually spent the night to make sure Quinn got a good sleep since she was going to drive, no one came to say goodbye to Quinn. They had all moved on to doing something else in the house. Artie could not imagine going out to check to mail without her sisters on her back, so the thought of leaving and Quinn’s family not even saying goodbye was well beyond her scope.

She could not understand a family with only three children purposely ignoring the baby of the trio, even if she was an accident. They did not have any pictures of Quinn up beyond grade school, nothing outside of her room noted her achievements in life, and even the way they talked about her to guests at the party, it was like Quinn was a stranger to them. She hated the message that had to send to a young Quinn, whose name even pushed her to the margins of the family. It was not just that Quinn was an accident, but she seemed to be unwanted.

Artie shook away the thoughts as Quinn climbed into the driver’s seat and grinned at her. Artie smiled back and figured it did not matter how Quinn’s family treated her. Quinn was strong and soldiered on. Not to mention, despite it all, Quinn had grown up into a fairly decent, talented young woman, probably all on her own.

“To the beach now!” Quinn declared and pulled away from her childhood home without looking back. Artie bet she had done the same when she left for Parker University.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: a stop at the beach.


	35. Waves

35: Waves

The ride to the beach was over a half-hour away and Quinn also had to torture Artie with a trip to the mall. Artie needed a swimsuit in Quinn’s opinion because the only one that she owned was “a crime against beachwear.” Quinn got to see first hand how much Artie truly hated shopping. 

“Can we just get this one and go?” Artie asked, grabbing the first swimsuit she saw. They had hardly taken five steps into the store. 

“No! Put that hideous thing down!” Quinn swatted Artie’s hand. “I can see why you dress vintage most of the time. You have no sense of modern day style.”

Artie did not argue, but began whining ten minutes into the trip, trying to just grab anything so they could leave because she did not want to look through items. Quinn ignored her quite effectively as she picked up several swimsuits and trunks. She then led Artie to a dressing room.

“Try them on. We’ll go with the best two,” Quinn stated.

“Can’t we just pick those out the bunch? Do I really need to try them on? My mom bought my last suit while I was at school, no trying on necessary,” Artie argued.

“That was then, this is now. Now, go try them on while we still have sunlight.”

Artie pouted, but she did as ordered, appearing more and more miserable with each suit. They settled on a pair of trunks and a bikini that Artie planned to wear together. After that, they had to get a few more supplies like towels and sunscreen and Quinn managed to wrangle them a decent hotel room for the night before claiming a spot on the beach.

“I’m going to get in on that volleyball game,” Artie grinned, after they set up towels and a little shade for Quinn, who could burn in under ten minutes even with sunscreen.

“Have fun, dear,” Quinn said, blushing at the accidental term of endearment.

Artie only grinned wider and raced off. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief that Artie had let the slip pass. She picked up a book and tried to put the moment out if her mind, but it was hard.

“It was just one silly mistake. It doesn’t mean anything,” Quinn tried to assure herself. _Perhaps it was the heat that made me say that_. The sun was beating down, but it was not particularly burning hot.

Glancing up at Artie, she felt her heart sped up as the tall woman went up to spike the volleyball. Her throat tightened a bit as she watched sun-kissed muscles ripple as Artie moved and her fingers itched to trace each cut. The reactions were not unusual and she ignored it for the most part. For a while now, she had been convincing herself that it happened due to lust. Everything she craved from Artie could be boiled down to friendship and lust. She was sure of that.

She shook those thoughts away as one of the girls playing volleyball, if it could be called that, fell against Artie. The girl caressed Artie’s bicep and giggled. Quinn frowned as Artie began giving the girl close up lessons on how to serve the volleyball. The girl pressed herself against Artie, smashing her barely covered breasts against Artie’s arm, and Quinn had officially seen enough. Tossing her book down, she marched over to the game, the hot sand on her feet not comparing to the burning indignation in her soul.

“Artie, sorry to bother you,” Quinn said and she watched with internal satisfaction as Artie eased away from the girl and turned Artie complete attention to her.

“Oh, yeah, Quinn?” Artie asked with a smile.

“I was hoping you’d get me some ice cream,” Quinn replied.

Artie looked up the beach, scanning for a vendor. “Oh, yeah. Back in a second. Go back to the shade so you don’t burn.”

Quinn smiled and nodded. She gave the girl a scathing look as Artie dashed off a few yards to get her ice cream. The girl seemed to wither and eased behind one of the boys. Quinn turned on her heel at that moment, figuring the message was pretty clear.

Quinn returned to her book and Artie came back with a strawberry short cake Good Humor bar, which was her favorite. Quinn smiled her thanks and Artie returned to her game. Quinn smiled again as she noticed Artie kept her distance from that girl.

“Hey, Quinn, let’s get in the water,” Artie suggested as the volleyball players left the beach for other venues.

“Okay, but only a few minutes. It would really spoil our night if you had to treat my sunburn.”

Artie scoffed. “My hands would get to be on your body, which always makes for an awesome night in my book.”

“Well, sunburn is never an awesome night in my book. Come on.”

Artie smiled and they splashed around in the water for a few minutes. It was cold, but Quinn quickly adjusted and got use to the water within seconds. Quinn had learned of Artie’s habit of horseplay from Spring Break when they took the girls to a public pool, but she was not ready for the horseplay to be turned on her. Artie grabbed her by the legs and yanked her under the waves. She came up sputtering and spitting water while Artie laughed.

“Why, you!” Quinn began pushing water in Artie’s face.

The olive-skinned woman laughed even louder and quickly retaliated. It was all fun and games until Artie took things too far and unhooked Quinn’s top. Thankfully, Quinn grabbed the front before the whole beach got the view of a lifetime. She glared at Artie and practically blasted away her teasing smile.

“Shit, Quinn, I’m sorry!” Artie apologized.

Quinn moved away from her, but not out of the water. She needed the water as a shield to keep people from seeing. Unfortunately, people nearby seemed to understand what just happened and their eyes were on her. Artie glared at some as she tried to move closer.

“Let me help, please,” Artie implored.

“No, I hate you right now,” Quinn pouted, finding it impossible to tie her top on her own.

“I know, but I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I was just trying to tease you.”

“Well, mission accomplished! You’ve done well at embarrassing me!” Tears welled up in her eyes. She turned, so Artie would not see her crying. She was supposed to be safe with Artie! Things like this were not supposed to happen.

Quinn heard the water moving and strong familiar hands on her back. Despite herself, she leaned against Artie. Artie quickly fixed her bikini top while resting her head on Quinn’s shoulder.

“I’m really sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to embarrass you and I damn sure did not mean to pull your top. You think I want anybody looking at you like that? I don’t want anybody to see you like that, baby. I’m so sorry,” Artie whispered, peppering her neck with light kisses.

Quinn was not sure if it was the closeness, kisses, terms of endearment, genuine tone, or a mixture of each, but she melted into Artie’s hold. She relaxed and felt Artie hold her securely.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’d never mean to hurt you,” Artie said softly.

“I know,” Quinn replied.

They remained like that for what seemed like all eternity. The world was gone and they were the only two people in all existence. It was peaceful and Quinn would do anything to keep things like that forever, but eventually the cry of a gull broke the spell.

“We should go. It’s going to get dark in a couple of hours and you’ve probably hit your sun quota for the day,” Artie suggested, rubbing Quinn’s shoulders.

Quinn only nodded. They packed up their beach stuff and started for their hotel, which was close by. On the way, Artie looked up the boardwalk.

“Hey, that looks like a little carnival. Want to go?” Artie proposed.

Quinn smiled. “Yeah, but first I want to take a shower.”

“Oh, can I join you?”

“Only if you’re good.” She winked and Artie looked like she swallowed her tongue.

-8-8-8-8-

Artie did her best to make up for her screw up on the beach, even though she felt like that mistake led to one wonderful moment of holding Quinn. She took Quinn on the few rides at the carnival during the warm evening. She won Quinn several plush toys in the carnival games and she decided to pay for a real dinner instead of them having fast food, like Quinn had suggested.

“You sure you don’t want a burger?” Quinn asked as they passed one of many burger joints that lined the boardwalk.

“I had enough burgers yesterday. I’m sure you did, too,” Artie replied.

Quinn nodded. “Yeah. I’d really like a meal that starts with a salad.”

Artie grinned and gave her just that. They went to one of the chain family restaurants that was nearby. People looked at them as they were seated, but no one outright stared. Well, except for some guys at the bar. They stared at Quinn’s ass, but stopped that once Artie growled and glowered. It was not the first time that guys started at Quinn and it was not the first time that she snarled at them for doing so.

“I’m surprised the girls haven’t called you yet. Didn’t they expect you home by Friday?” Quinn asked.

“No, after you asked me to go home with you, I called them. I told the twins we’d be there today at first, but then I called again after you mentioned the beach. I think they’re giving us time alone,” Artie answered. The idea seemed to slam into her and she did not want to make Quinn uncomfortable, especially after the way she had screwed up early. “They don’t know we’re just friends,” she added on.

Quinn smiled, but it was awkward and strained. Artie feared that she messed up again. She figured the safest thing would be to change the subject.

“You want to do anything after this?” Artie asked.

“We can go back to the room after this. We’ve had a busy day and a long drive tomorrow.”

Artie nodded. “Thanks for this detour. I really liked the beach.”

“I’m having fun, too.”

A relieved smile spread across Artie’s face and she was able to relax. She had not ruined things, but she silently vowed to do better. She was ready to admit to herself that she did not want to lose Quinn from her life.

-8-8-8-8-

It seemed to be a given that they would spend their one night in a hotel having sex, but more than that. It allowed them to let loose. Quinn could be loud if Artie drew it out of her and Artie seemed intent on doing just that. Artie teased more so than usual, taking her time all over Quinn’s body, making Quinn burn and pant.

“Artie, please,” Quinn whined.

“Eventually. I just want to admire you,” Artie said and the look in her eyes made Quinn’s mouth go dry.

Quinn tried to respond, but could not. Instead, she felt an urge to touch Artie in return. The thought scared her, but she did not have a chance to dwell on it as Artie nibbled her breast. The fear was gone by the time she felt Artie’s f fingers against her most intimate area. She just clung to Artie and kissed every place her mouth could reach as Artie moved within her.

“You’re so good to me,” Quinn whimpered, hands caressing Artie’s back, enjoying the feel of her muscles and skin.

“I want to be good for you,” Artie confessed in a grunt.

Quinn moaned as Artie managed to go deeper. “You are. I want to be good for you.”

“You are,” the response was low, fond, and struck Quinn deeper than Artie’s fingers. It made Quinn coo and rock with Artie, hands moving from Artie’s back to her arms. Her fingers strayed dangerous close to the breasts that she liked feeling pressed against her, but she managed to control herself. She was not sure how Artie might react if she strayed so far from her norm.

Artie kissed her and she felt like she was about to collapse in on herself. Her back arched and she screamed into Artie’s mouth. She collapsed onto the bed and tried to catch her breath while Artie moved off of her. Quinn had a feeling that the night was far from over.

-8-8-8-8-

It was well past midnight and Artie was knocked out. She had worn herself out bringing Quinn to climax four times. Quinn sat up, running her fingers through Artie’s hair. Artie was curled up against her and that fear came back. This felt too right.

“What am I going to do when I go away for a month or when you finally find a real girlfriend?” Quinn wondered aloud. _I’ve really messed things up here. She made it clear that we’re only friends and she doesn’t do relationships. I thought it would be okay because I’m straight_.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: they finally make it home.


	36. Home

36: Home

The pair was ambushed as soon as they entered the Brenner house, but Quinn was fine with that. It was wonderful to feel welcomed in a home, even if it was not her home. Artie’s sisters were all talking at once and clinging to both college students. Quinn had no idea what they were saying and Artie just laughed as she tried to carefully move through the crowd to get deeper into the house. The girls were not making it easy.

“Hey, can we get in the house or what?” Artie inquired.

“Nope!” Juno joked, holding onto Artie’s leg.

Artie sighed and leaned down to pick up Juno, despite the fact that she was carrying their bags. The action got one of their roadblocks out of their way. Quinn did the same with Diana and now they were able to at least make it to the living room.

“Is that Art?” Anna asked as she came downstairs. She was smiling until she saw Quinn. The expression vanished in an instant and was replaced by a hard glare and scowl. In that moment, Quinn knew that Anna had no idea she was coming. 

“Mommy, Quinn came back!” Diana cheered, putting her arms around Quinn’s neck, taking the college student in a tight hug.

“I see,” Anna practically hissed, her face too tense to open her mouth.

“Yeah, Quinn’s here for the summer,” Artie said as if it was nothing.

Anna winced, like the words punched her in the face. The fact that the girls cheered only made things worse. Anna grunted and retreated upstairs. Quinn felt her stomach twist a bit.

“That went well,” Aphrodite commented. 

“As well as expected,” Venus added. 

Quinn’s stomach twisted again. She did not like the fact that the girls seemed to know that their mother disliked her. She worried that might influence their opinions of her. Of course, Anna had not soured them to her before, but that could easily change.

“Come on, Quinn. Let’s go put our stuff down,” Artie suggested, even though she was the one with all of the stuff. 

Quinn nodded because she wanted to talk with Artie anyway. They managed to get to the basement. The girls looked almost abandoned as the pair disappeared into Artie’s room. Quinn shut the door behind them.

“You didn’t tell your Mom I was coming? Who does that?” Quinn demanded. “She looked like you shot her when you told I was staying her!” She did not think it was fair for Artie to not tell Anna that she was coming back, knowing how Anna felt about her. 

“Of course, she did. It’s not a big deal, Quinn. My mom would’ve objected and you know that and I would have brought you, anyway,” Artie replied. 

Quinn opened her mouth to object, but could not because she had no idea where to begin. Artie and her mother had a strange relationship that Quinn did her best to ignore. She suspected that relationship was the reason that Anna disliked her. Still, she felt as if she was imposing.

“Quinn, it’s my house as much as hers and we all want you here. You want to be here. It’s not fair for her to throw a temper tantrum and get her way. I wouldn’t let the Piglet get away with and I won’t let my mom do it either,” Artie stated.

“I feel like I mess up your family dynamics.”

“You make them better. You’re the person that Venus can talk to about boys. You’re the person that Juno can cuddle into when Diana is hogging me. You’re the person Tia can beat in video games when me and Dite won’t let her win. You’re the person that can help convince my grandfather that he didn’t screw me up. You’re the person that helps keep me in line, so I don’t do something to mess up the girls. You enhance the family dynamics.”

“Then why doesn’t your mother like me?”

Artie sighed. “It’s complicated and it might creep you out some.”

Quinn did not doubt that and decided to let it go. She was where she wanted to be, even if Anna did not want her there. She had known that would be the case since Spring Break. At least Anna did not say anything nasty to her. She could deal with scathing looks; she was used to that and worse from her own family, after all.

“I just wished that things went differently,” Quinn muttered.

“That makes two of us, but the girls are happy you’re here. I know that counts for something,” Artie pointed out with a smile.

“Let’s go back upstairs before the pantheon gets the wrong idea,” Quinn suggested, offering Artie her hand. Artie smiled and took the proffered hand.

They emerged from the basement and again Artie’s sisters mobbed them. The girls were again talking all at the same time while leading the pair to the living room. Before Quinn knew it, they were sitting down with kids in their laps. She still had no idea what they were going on about.

“Okay, wait, wait, one at a time, please,” Quinn begged.

Artie chuckled. “You guys have to take it easy on Quinn. She’s not used to everybody coming at her at once.”

“Sorry,” the twins apologized while the younger three all nodded.

“All right, now, go,” Artie joked and her sisters actually all opened their mouths at the same time. Before they said anything, the eldest began laughing and they glared at her.

“Artie, that’s not funny,” Aphrodite huffed.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?” Artie asked.

“Can we have pizza for dinner tonight?” Venus requested with a grin and the others nodded eagerly.

“I’ll have to talk to Mom about that. I remember she said you guys had pizza when you won a game recently. She’s not going to let you keep eating junk food,” Artie reminded her sisters.

There were pouts all around. The topic of pizza was dropped, probably because the girls seemed to be trying to put one over on Artie. Instead of dinner, they started asking questions about why the pair had missed the weekend.

“We were gonna do cool stuff, but now we have school,” Tia complained, folding her arms over her chest. “Mommy even planned this awesome party, but then canceled it because we can’t have a party in a Monday.”

Artie chuckled. “I’m sorry, guys. We had to go see Quinn’s family before we came here. They had a party.”

“Oh, they threw you a party?” Juno asked, her eyes adoringly staring at Quinn, whose lap she was occupying.

“Not exactly. It was my father’s party. I had to go,” Quinn explained.

“Did you have fun?” Diana inquired with a grin.

Quinn sighed and wondered how she could put it without sounds bitter toward her own family. “I did have fun because Artie was with me.” It was the truth.

“Are you going to go back home during the summer?” Venus asked. Six worried pair of eyes focused on Quinn.

“No,” she answered simply. She would never go back home if it could be helped.

“Hey, how about we call up Nana and Grandpa and then we watch a movie as a whole family and barbeque instead of having pizza?” Artie suggested. That got cheers.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed the words “thank you” to Artie. Artie just smiled as the twins went for the phone. Their grandparents agreed to the barbeque and to pick up what was needed. Artie went to tell Anna.

-8-8-8-8-

“We’re so glad you decided to come back,” Tori, the girls’ grandmother told Quinn. They were sitting together in the backyard. Artie was working the grill with her grandfather on her back, apparently telling her how to do it “right.” Artie had already threatened him with the spatula.

“I’m glad to be back. I just hope it doesn’t cause any trouble,” Quinn said, her gaze falling to Anna. Anna was busy fixing the perfect hamburger for Tia with tomatoes, lettuce, and other items.

“Is Anna giving you trouble?”

“Well … your daughter doesn’t like me much,” Quinn admitted with a small shrug. “I don’t know what to do to change her mind.”

Tori shook her head. “Give it time. Anna has very little in this world in terms of people who love her properly, so she’s not inclined to share. I doubt Artie is going to let it continue all summer, though.”

Quinn was about to object, point out that she was not going to be there all summer, but she did not want to admit it. She was happy that they accepted her and she was happy to be there. She would focus on that and hope that Tori was right. Even if she was not going to be there for the whole summer, she planned to be in Artie’s life for as long as Artie allowed and she believed that time would be much longer if Artie’s mother showed signs of liking her.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the prom.


	37. Dance

37: Dance

Artie was able to put her mother ignoring and rude behavior toward Quinn out of her mind until a couple of days after arriving home because the dreaded prom loomed on the horizon. Venus was bustling with so much excitement that she did not even care that she was going shopping with their Nana, who had very different tastes from the twins. Quinn was conscripted to go along and Aphrodite went, too. It was right after school and Artie thought the other girls would be able to distract her from worrying, but nothing took her mind off of the fact that Venus was going to the freaking prom! When they returned, Artie was practically climbing the walls.

“What did you get? What did you get?” Tia asked, meeting the group at the door.

“You’ll see when I put it on,” Venus replied, shooing her younger sister away with a wave of her hand.

Artie had to move those words from her list of words she liked to hear from women to her list that she never wanted to hear again. She already felt like she was going to faint, especially after the twins and Quinn went upstairs … giggling. Giggling was not a good sound as far as she was concerned when it came from her sisters.

“It better cover everything,” Artie growled, glaring at the group as they vanished upstairs.

“Calm down, Art. It’s only an eighth grade prom,” her grandfather told her, patting her on the shoulder.

“Now, but then it’ll be a senior prom. Not to mention, I have to live through this again next year with both of them when it’s their prom. Don’t even get me started on the other three!” Artie sighed loudly and fell back. Luckily there was a chair behind her, which had been strategically placed there by Tia.

“Plus, your own kids,” her grandfather said with a smile.

Artie only let out a loud exhale. She did not even want to think about that. She was not sure if she would live through this. She already had a pounding headache that aspirin had done nothing for. Massaging her temples did not help and her sisters definitely were not making it easier for her.

Her other sisters giggled and made predictions about the dress that Venus would be wearing and she buried her head in her hands, praying they were wrong. Then she heard steps on the stairs and looked up, thinking it was the twins. It turned out it was their mother.

“What’s all the noise about?” Anna asked with a yawn.

“Venus is about to come down in her prom dress!” Juno reported, bouncing of her heels.

“Prom dress? She went to get one already?” Anna inquired with a furrowed brow and her mouth partially open.

“Yes, I took her and Dite along with Quinn. They all had a ball looking for this dress,” Tori reported.

Anna frowned, but she did not say anything as Aphrodite came bounding down the stairs. “You guys, wait until you see Venus!” she declared with a grin.

They did not have to wait long. Quinn came down with a grin on her face before Venus came down. Venus was wearing a cocktail dress that went just below her knees. It was white and sleeveless with a black sash around the waist. She had matching shoes and the girls all hooted and hollered over it.

“You look beautiful, Venus,” Anna said, stepping over the teenager. Her eyes shined and she caressed Venus’ cheek.

Venus blushed. “Thank you, Mommy.”

“I wish you would have woken me up to go with you, though.”

“You need your sleep. Besides, it’s just the eighth grade prom,” she remarked. Andre shot Artie a look and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s still something I would have liked to share with you,” Anna sighed, giving her child a sad smile.

“Next year, Mommy,” Venus grinned. Artie’s head thumped at that.

“Yes, next year. Now, go take it off before you mess it up,” Tori ordered, motioning for Venus to go back upstairs.

“What? Don’t I get pictures in it?” Venus asked.

“On prom night. Now, go take it off,” Tori commanded once more.

Venus looked to her mother, who nodded, and then to Artie, who was just trying to maintain her sanity. The teen marched off to go take the dress off and Artie felt like she could breathe easy again. Of course, that changed when her mother glared at Quinn. It did not get any better when prom was upon them two days later.

-8-8-8-8-

“Artie, take a picture with me, please,” Venus requested with a shy smile. It was time for prom and Venus was back in her dress, waiting for her … date to show up. The very idea made Artie cringe.

Artie opened her mouth, set to say something unnecessary, but Quinn gave her a stern glare. She grumbled a bit, but stood up and took a picture with her little sister, who was wearing light makeup, looking like a young woman, and about to go to a school dance with a boy. She wobbled a bit, but her grandfather held her up. They both ended up taking a picture with Venus.

Andre laughed and patted Artie on the chest. “Calm down. She’s just growing up.” Artie gave him a withering glare.

“Mom, take one with me and Artie,” Venus begged, urging her mother forward.

“But, I just woke up,” Anna protested. Diana, Juno, and Aphrodite had pulled her out of bed moments ago to make sure she did not miss the moment of truth.

“So? Come on,” Venus grinned, waving her mother over.

Anna sighed and smiled as she joined her oldest two daughters. She looked closely at Venus’ face. “Did you get your makeup done at the mall?”

“No, Mommy, Quinn did it. Isn’t it pretty?” Venus replied.

Anna scowled quickly, but caught herself and went back to smiling. “You’re the pretty one, baby girl.” Venus grinned at the compliment.

More pictures were snapped and everyone was smiling. Quinn and Artie took a couple of pictures with Venus before the doorbell rang. Andre quickly answered to keep Artie from menacing Venus’s date and the young man stepped inside. The boy was in a tuxedo and stared at his feet while offering her a corsage. He politely waved to everyone and Quinn held Artie back from going over to him. It was amazing that a simple hand on her bicep kept her in place when said hand belonged to Quinn.

“Everybody, this is Mark. Mark, this is my family,” Venus introduced everyone.

“Venus, take pictures with him,” Anna encouraged them.

Artie was sure that she was about to go crazy. Fortunately, Quinn held her back and kept her from ruining the moment. She was sure that it would take Venus years to forgive her if she messed up the prom pictures, even if it was just an eighth grade prom and she would have another one next year.

“Calm down. Breathe in and out,” Quinn quietly told Artie while gently caressing her forearm. Artie did her best to follow those instructions.

“You are a very handsome young man,” Anna complimented Venus’ date as she snapped several pictures of the couple.

He blushed. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Take a few more and then I’ll let you both go,” Anna said. The pair nodded and she took more shots of them, grinning all the way through. Anna was surprisingly happy to see Venus going out on a date; Artie could not understand why her mother was so great about it, but she did not ask what was going on with her mother. She was too busy trying to remain calm.

“Come on, my mom is going to drive us,” Mark said to Venus. She nodded, smiled, and waved to her family before going out the door.

Before the door even closed, Anna glared at Quinn for some reason and then stormed back upstairs. Artie let that go as she collapsed on the couch. Quinn dropped down next to her, holding a bag of gummi bears – her favorite candy.

“I got them for you at the mall the other day. I thought you might need them,” Quinn explained. Artie laughed and nodded.

-8-8-8-8-

The pair did not see much of Anna because she did sleep during the day, but whenever she saw Quinn, she glared at the pale woman, even harder after Venus’ date. Quinn mostly ignored it, but after a week of the behavior, Anna turned things up a notch. She had come in the kitchen after waking up to find Quinn putting away groceries.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Anna practically shrieked, causing Quinn and the girls to snap to attention.

“Mommy, we helped! And I got to pick out snacks for my birthday!” Diana declared proudly, completely unaware of the trouble they were in.

“You think you can just come in here and steal my children?” Anna roared, pointing an accusing finger at Quinn.

Before Anna could say more, Artie came up behind her. Artie put down the three bags of groceries and took her mother by the elbow. She gently pulled Anna toward the front of the house while Quinn tried to keep the other girls in the kitchen, hoping the two did not scream at each other too loudly.

-8-8-8-8-

“What the hell, Mom?” Artie demanded in a low hiss, glaring down at her mother as they stood in the foyer.

“What the hell indeed! Your bitch is trying to steal my children!” Anna hollered.

Artie practically snarled at her mother. “Lower your fucking voice and don’t fucking call her that. Quinn is great with the girls, more than great, and they adore her, but we all know who our mother is.”

“Oh, please! She helped Venus pick out a prom dress and put on her makeup! Venus did not even ask me! You saw!”

Artie shrugged. “One, you don’t wear makeup beyond lipstick and, two, you were asleep. Nana went with them. You saw Venus before the prom and it was only a middle school prom.” At least that was one of the many things everyone had told her to keep her from losing her mind or fainting while the young man took her sister to the dance. It helped that his mom had driven them and she had come back before nine.

“That’s not the point! Now, she’s walking around my kitchen like it’s hers! Next, she’ll be the one cooking meals, making sure everyone’s bathed, and homework’s done! She holds Juno or Diana as if she gave birth to them! She holds you as if you belong to her!” And there it was, Artie knew.

“This is about me,” Artie stated. _I might get a complex from shit always being about me_. 

“The girls are mine!” Anna let loose a sob. “You’re mine.”

Artie glared and waved her hands around. “No, no, no! You don’t get to cry and be pathetic this time. What the hell is wrong with you? Did you think I’d spend the rest of my life like this? Did you think I’d go through life and never have a relationship?” she demanded. She realized that she used the word “relationship,” not friendship. She had a relationship with Quinn and had for more time than she could think on right now. At the moment, her mother and her fractured psyche deserved her full attention.

“You don’t need one,” Anna argued, reaching for Artie.

Artie yanked her arm away. “Of course, I need one! I’m not putting my life on hold to play your spouse! I’m your daughter, Mom! Your daughter. I have a full life to live. I’m not going to put everything on pause for you!”

Tears poured down Anna’s face. It was not an act. Her mother had always been quick to cry. It was one of the things that made her protect her mother, even as a young child. The woman was so emotionally fragile and it seemed like every man that she met looked to break her. Sometimes, she wondered if her father had actually been the one that succeeded and every man after him only took away more pieces of a shattered woman.

“I don’t want you to leave me like everyone else,” Anna confessed, voice cracking as she sniffled. “Everyone else” was code for every man that she had ever met, every adult relationship that she tried to have.

Artie shook her head and waved her hands around again. “No, you don’t get to cry, Mom. I’m serious about that. I know you’ve been hurt by a lot of people that you loved, but I’m not one of them. I’m not your husband. I’m your daughter and your daughters love you. I’m not going to leave, but I can’t be this thing you need for the rest of my life.”

“You’re my emotional support. I need you!”

The force behind the scream almost backed Artie up. She knew that her mother looked to her for the emotional support that most people got from partners and for a long time she was willing to play that role. It was a lot of weight on her, but she would bear it if it meant a good life for her sisters, hell, even her mother. But, now, she had to admit that it was not healthy. Not for her and not for her mother, especially not for her mother from what she could see. It had to stop.

“You have me, Mom. You’ve had my youth, I help you raise the girls, and now you want more? How fucking selfish. Do you know how hard this is for me? How hard it’s been? You have no fucking clue what I’ve been dealing with, have you? When do I get to have my own life, Mom? When do I get to stop paying for your bad decisions?”

Anna flinched. “Art …” she sniffled again while wiping the tears pouring down her face.

“It’s not fair for you to act this way. It’s just not fair,” Artie whispered and her shoulders slumped. “I give and I give and in the end, we both crumble anyway. It’s not fair.”

“Art … Oh, my god,” Anna whimpered and her eyes went wide, as if she had finally realized what she had done, what they had become. She grabbed her child, who had not been a child for many years. “I’m so sorry,” she apologized in a low tone, embracing Artie with the tenderness of a mother and rubbing her back. “I’m so sorry.” Of course, she began sobbing anew.

A deep sigh escaped Artie and she returned the hug. “Then let me go from that other part of me and accept Quinn. Just let me be your daughter and accept Quinn.”

“I’ll try,” she promised. “I never meant to hurt you or put you in this position. I don’t know how things ended up like this.”

“Never mind the how. The important thing is getting better now. Are we going to get better?”

Anna sighed. “I’ll do my best to stop acting like this. I really don’t know how I let things come to you being my emotional support like this. I don’t know how I put you in this place. You never should’ve been here and I’m so sorry.”

“Like I said, never mind the how. We have to change.”

“You mean _I_ have to change.”

“It’ll be a change for the both of us because I have to stop certain behaviors, too. Of course, I’m not going to stop punching guys if they try to hit you or something. But, other stuff.”

Anna nodded. “I want you to be happy. I want to be able to support you in being happy.”

“Then go into the kitchen, help them put away the groceries, and ask the Piglet what we all got for her birthday party,” Artie requested. Anna nodded and she moved towards the kitchen after she stopped crying.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: rules are broken.


	38. Adoration

38: Adoration

Quinn had class in the morning and, for the first time in her life, she dreaded the idea of going. School had always been an escape for her, ever since kindergarten, but now it felt like … school. It was taking her from something that she preferred. She had done everything to prolong going to bed because she know that when she awoke, she would be leaving the place that had hosted her so graciously for three weeks. _If only Diana had stayed awake for that fourth story!_

She was only leaving for class tomorrow, but it felt like more. Maybe it was the idea that the Brenner family might be pleased when she left and not allow her to return, despite Artie’s offer to allow her to stay the whole summer. _They wouldn’t do that. They’re not … they’re not like that_ , she tried to assure herself. Even Anna when she was at her rudest had not ordered her to leave, but something made her so fearful that it felt like her heart was in a vice.

Maybe because she felt like she jinxed herself by arranging for a place to stay during her classes, just in case. It was like she already believed they would not want her back. Maybe it was the fact that she felt like she was leaving them. Her eyes fell to the bed as she descended into the basement and she could see a lump in bed already. Maybe it was because she felt like she was leaving Artie.

She felt wrong for having arranged another place to stay, as if she had lost faith in Artie and the pantheon. In actuality, she had made the arrangement long ago, resolving to spend her summer on campus to avoid going home. The problem was that she had not done away with the plan because she wanted to give Artie and the Brenner family a rest from her, thinking they would probably be grateful for the reprieve, but now she was scared and anxious that the move would cost her everything. For the first time in her life, she had people to lose and she was pretty sure that she was on pace to lose them for the simple fact that she felt this way at all. Her emotions had already seen to. _Why would they want me anyway, especially if I show so little faith in them?_

Shaking those thoughts away, Quinn climbed into bed. A yelp escaped her as Artie grabbed her around the waist. She thought Artie was asleep.

“How many stories did you read the kids? The whole storybook?” Artie asked with a laugh.

“Almost. They all love it, even though all of them, except Diana of course, are old enough to read on their own.” She had wondered if that was normal, but it seemed to be normal in their household, which was good enough for her.  

“And they all do read on their own, inspired by bedtime stories. Now, enough about them. You should get some sleep. You have school tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to sleep just yet. My class is the afternoon.”

“Right.” Artie adjusted her body to be completely on her side to stare Quinn in the face. “Whatever shall we do for the hour we have alone before the Piglet wanders down here?”

Quinn chuckled. No matter what they did before putting Diana to bed, like clockwork, an hour later, she was climbing over Quinn to sleep in the middle. She would not go back to sleep until they both kissed her forehead. Quinn adored that for some reason.

“You’re willing to run that risk?” Quinn asked incredulously. They had not had sex since they had arrived; the longest time they had gone without since Spring Break.

“You tell me,” Artie answered while taking Quinn’s hand and trailing it down her body.

Quinn gasped as she came in contact with Artie’s strap-on. “Artie …”

“Just a little something to remember me by when you don’t get to see me the whole day,” Artie joked, but it struck a cord in Quinn.

Quinn felt like it was the beginning of the end. Artie would forget her during the day, especially if she stayed at her other arrangements. Artie would start to move on and meet other women while she was gone. She knew it sounded crazy; it was insane paranoia, but she was already so certain that she had ruined the world. She had caused her own apocalypse. _Well, I might as well experience it all to see it its true_.

“I don’t want that,” Quinn said.

Even in the dark, she could see Artie’s face fall. “What?”

“I don’t want that between us. I want you and only your body. Your hands.” She caressed Artie’s rough palms. “Your fingers.” Lightly, she ran her fingers down those long, dexterous fingers. “Your mouth.”

Artie gasped and made a noise that sounded like she swallowed her tongue. “My mouth? You want my mouth? You mean, like kissing, right?”

“Kissing below my belly. And then after that, I want to touch you.” She had wanted to touch Artie for a while now if she was honest with herself, but was too scared of what it would mean of her sexuality or what if might do to their relationship if she did it wrong. But, now, she was certain it would not matter because she had done much worse than messing up in bed. If the relationship was ruined before it had even blossomed into anything, she would not even have to deal with her sexuality.

Artie made the same noise again. “Touch me? Below your belly? You sure?” She sounded confused, almost scared, but Quinn wanted it all now because she lost everything.

“I’ve never been more sure.” While her heart was pounding and her stomach had flipped, she knew what she wanted. She wanted it all before she lost it.

She was surprised by how quickly Artie got rid of the strap-on, carelessly tossing it under the bed. She was on Quinn, kissing her hard, but with a passion that made Quinn’s entire being light up. Artie’s hands were instantly everywhere, doing everything. Quinn let out a loud whine and Artie pulled away.

“You have to be quiet. We don’t want to scar the pantheon,” Artie reminded her.

Quinn nodded and eventually grabbed Artie’s pillow as the taller woman moved down her body. It felt like her body was washed in bliss, but the pounding in her chest took her focus off of that and she worried that her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She tensed as she felt butterfly kisses on her abdomen and Artie halted. They locked eyes. Artie needing to be sure and Quinn imploring her to continue. No words were exchanged, but Artie pressed on.

First, there was a gentle swipe of her fingers, but Quinn knew immediately when that changed to her tongue. She had to shove the whole pillow in her mouth to block a sob, but she grabbed Artie’s head with her free hand and held her exactly where she was. Tears welled up in her eyes as emotions she could not begin to fathom coursed through her until she could not take it anymore. The pillow fell away and her weeping filled the room.

“Shit,” she heard Artie hiss as the overwhelming pleasure ceased. “Quinn, baby, what’s the matter? What did I do?” Artie asked, moving so she could look at Quinn face-to-face.

Tears fell from Quinn’s eyes and poured down her cheeks. _God, you’ve done so much in such a short period of time! Healed me and broken me again, but it wasn’t your fault. You told me and I thought I could handle it. I thought because I was straight, I’d survive this, but I won’t. I won’t make it through this alive_.

“Quinn?”

The tender concern just made her cry more. “I don’t want to go to school,” she whimpered.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Artie cooed and embraced her. “It’s only for three hours and only four days out of the week and it’s just for June.”

“I don’t want to leave you.” Quinn clutched Artie pitifully.

“It’s only for school and we’ll have all of July and half of August to hang out.”

 _Hangout? What friends do_. Her cries transformed into gut-wrenching sobs as she curled into Artie’s firm form. Artie held her tighter, more securely and her sobs shook her entire body.

“I don’t want to lose you.” It was whispered, like a secret, swallowed by the darkness, but protected by a lover.

“You won’t.” It was a promise she had no way of keeping. She did not know what the future held or what Quinn’s heart held.

“I will. I broke the rules.”

Artie chuckled. “You make the rules.”

“Not this one. Never this one. I just … God, I love you!” she screamed before she realized what she was saying. Chocolate eyes went wide and Artie went stiff.

“Love me?” Artie choked out, frozen in place.

Quinn could not feel more humiliated if she tried. Pushing away, she grabbed a nearby t-shirt and draped it over her naked body as she fled upstairs. By the time she got to the back porch, she realized she was wearing Artie’s shirt and she had no place to go, no place to run to.

She stood just outside the back door on the stairs, feeling oppressed by the warm air and gazing at the night sky and praying for answers. It reminded her when she was a child, praying for hugs, kisses, acknowledgement of her accomplishments. Back then, her prayers were always answered the same way – no. She suspected that would be the case now. She hugged herself as her tears continued to cascade down her face.

“You know, while the neighborhood isn’t horrible, I’d still prefer you to be wearing more than a t-shirt outside,” Artie commented, coming up behind Quinn. Quinn said nothing as Artie stood behind her. “That was pretty big bomb you dropped. I can see why you fled the area.”

“Sorry. I’ll leave tomorrow.”

“And come back tomorrow.”

Quinn’s forehead wrinkled. “Why? Why would you want me to come back? I broke the rules!”

Artie leaned down and kissed her head while wrapping her in a powerful hug. Quinn did not understand and halfheartedly fought to be released. When Artie just held her tighter, she fell against the taller woman. She took a deep breath as she leaned into Artie.

“I want you to come back for the same reason I want you here in the first place. I want you to be happy, to feel safe, and wanted. I want to protect you from all of the horrors in the world. I want to do everything possible to put a smile on your face, princess,” Artie stated.

“Really?” Quinn sniffled.

“I haven’t been with another woman all year, Quinn. I gave a couple of halfhearted attempts at being with another woman, but nothing stuck and it didn’t matter to me. That’s never happened to me before since I lost my virginity and calling you a friend at this point would be lying to myself, even though I’ve been trying to do it to save face because I didn’t want to scare you off. I broke my own rules. I didn’t even notice because I’m more than happy being with you and only you. I don’t know when, where, or even why we’ve ended up like this, but I don’t want to change it.”

“What are you saying?” Her heart dared to hope.

“I love you, too. It scares me to say it, to feel it, but it’s there. It’s there and I wouldn’t trade it in for anything, no matter how much it scares me. I love you and I never want to let you go.” She held Quinn even tighter, burying her nose in Quinn’s hair.

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she turned to bury her face in Artie’s chest. She breathed in the subtle, soothing scent of Artie that was wrapped in her dark cotton t-shirt. Artie pressed her close and kissed the top of her head again. She was at a loss for words.

“Can we go back inside? We can talk more,” Artie suggested.

Quinn could only nod. She allowed Artie to lead her back to the room and they lay down in bed. She cried herself to sleep before they could talk, but Artie held her the entire time.

-8-8-8-8-

Quinn was about to leave for class, but Artie called her down to their room first. As soon as Quinn was down the stairs, Artie was on her, kissing her with all of the emotion that she could muster. Quinn let out a cute whine as they parted.

“I still love you and want you to come back,” Artie stated.

“I … I …” Quinn’s brow furrowed and for a second Artie feared that she had screwed up. But, then a bright smile lit up that beautiful face. “I love you, too, and I’ll be back. I still want to touch you.”

Artie’s knees wobbled. “I’ve never felt like this before, but I enjoy it. I want everything with you.” Yes, it scared her because she had only seen two functional relationships in her life, her grandparents and Yvonne and Vega. She was not sure if she had it in her to make a relationship work, but she was damn sure ready to try. She needed Quinn and she would do her best to keep her.

“Me, too. Me, too.” She kissed Artie before continuing. “It’s so much, this feeling, you, but I want all of it, all of you.” She began bouncing on her heels.

Artie laughed. “Then, we’ll work toward that together. But, right now, you need to go or you’ll be late, princess.”

Quinn laughed and moved in for another kiss. It was beyond anything that Artie had ever experienced, sending hot lightning down every nerve. She had to fight every impulse to pull Quinn down to the bed and make love to her. If they did not have to breathe, she doubted the kiss would have ever ended.

“Tonight,” Quinn panted.

Artie nodded. “Sure you don’t want me to drive you? It’s a long way.”

“I’ll be okay and it’s not like the class gets out at ten. I’m not driving late or anything.”

“Okay, take your time. We’ll be here. We’ll always be here. I’ll always be here.”

“I know.” And the smile on her face made Artie love her all the more. She suspected the feeling would continue to grow.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: epilogue.


	39. Evolution

39: Evolution

Quinn could not believe it as her royal purple gown flowed around her legs as she crossed the stage with her faux-diploma in hand. She looked out into the audience, hoping to spot her family. The crowd was too massive, though, and she hurried off stage. She was about to retreat to where she had last seen everybody, but was suddenly ambushed as someone grabbed her hand to shake. 

“Thomas!” she yelped, facing her former boyfriend.

“Hey, Quinn. Congratulations. I was waiting for you. You look good,” Thomas commented with a smile lighting up his brown face.

“Uh … thanks,” she replied. She had not seen much of him in the past two years considering how big the campus was and they had two completely different majors, thus took totally different classes. She was fine with that. She had been busy, after all.

“There she is!” Quinn did not have much time to figure who “she” was as she was hit in the legs by an overly enthusiastic five-year-old. She grunted as Diana, now taller, climbed on her to get her to pick her up. 

“We got tons of pictures!” The twins proclaimed together, holding up a camera and a cell phone. At fifteen, they had somehow gotten into the habit of speaking at the same time and saying the same thing, but looked very different now. Venus had grown her hair out and liked having it in curls while Aphrodite had cut most of her hair off to have a cute spiky style. Venus’ clothing choice was a cross between alternative and preppy while Aphrodite had gone full skater punk on them. They both still played softball and spent every waking moment together, but seemed to have so little in common.

“Of course you did,” Quinn grinned at them.

“We need more pictures, though. Where’s the other lady of the hour?” Tori asked. Her husband pointed behind them.

“I’m coming, Nana! Just had to get a few things!” Artie declared as she bounded over with roses and a balloon. She was wearing a golden cap and gown.

“I already got balloons, Art,” Tia huffed, clearly upset that Artie had copied her gift. She had gotten a little hostile recently, perhaps starting to feel overshadowed by her older siblings and underappreciated. 

“It’s all right, Tia. I like yours better because they all have my favorite color. Besides, you got me three and Artie only got me one.” Quinn leaned down to give the twelve-year-old a kiss on the cheek, which definitely pepped her up. Tia had the nerve to smirk at Artie and Quinn could not help laughing. She had taken to giving Tia a little extra attention, which always seemed to be just the thing Tia needed.

Artie only laughed; she liked the way Quinn handled her sisters. She then noticed Thomas and stepped over to Quinn. Quinn smiled and gathered Artie’s arm in her hand.

“Artie, meet Thomas. He was just over here to congratulate me,” Quinn said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

“Thanks, Thomas, but the congratulations are a little early. We’re not getting married until the end of the month,” Artie stated with a saccharine smile of her own.

“Ma-ma-married?” he sputtered with wide eyes and stepped back.

“Yeah, they’re getting married and we get to be bridesmaids!” Juno reported while excitement. She bounced on her heels.

“But-but-but,” Thomas could not get out what he wanted to say.

“I’ll try to remember to send you an invitation. It’s going to be so beautiful,” Quinn said to her former boyfriend.

“Wha?” he muttered. “You’re getting married? To her?” He pointed to Artie.

“Yeah, I’m still shocked that she said yes. I hope she doesn’t change her mind,” Artie commented with a smile.

“Uh … congratulations,” Thomas mumbled, but it was not clear who he was talking to or what he was talking about because he was eyeing his feet. He looked past them, as if he saw someone he knew, and muttered a farewell. He backed away from the scene and Artie chuckled a little.

“Speaking of bridesmaids, has anyone seen my maid of honor?” Quinn wondered aloud.

“She’s with my ‘best man’ and groomswoman, plotting or something,” Artie replied, pointing to a tree not too far at the edge of the quad. There stood Morgan with Vega and Yvonne. Morgan had on a gown identical to Quinn’s while Vega had on a gown like Artie. Yvonne was in regular clothes.

Quinn shook her head. “That can only mean trouble.”

Artie waved it off. “Let them have their fun.”

“Let them have their fun? They’re planning to ruin my resort with their antics, like when they had your birthday party there,” a familiar voice said from behind them. They turned to find Vega’s father, Mahmoud Nasri, behind them with Anna.

“I told you don’t let them use the resort for the bachelorette parties,” Anna scolded him.

He smiled and it lit up his golden brown eyes. “You want me to refuse my one and only daughter while she’s making her puppy eyes and she’s got Yvonne over her shoulder doing the exact same thing?” He scoffed.

“You’re lucky you only have one,” Anna laughed.

“More would’ve bankrupted him,” Artie remarked.

“Or hospitalized him,” Anna added on.

He waved it off. “Just try to make sure Vega or Yvonne catches the bouquet, so they can get the hint. I’ve been outright telling Vega to propose and she looks at me as if I’ve gone mad. They’ve been friends for eight years, together for four. What more does she want before she finally makes an honest woman out of Yvonne and gives her papa some grandchildren?” He threw his hands up in exasperation, which Vega was good for when it came to her father.

There was laughter and the conspiring trio joined the group. Congratulations were given to all of the graduates. Quinn would be back to school in the fall for her master’s degree. Tori had made it clear that she needed to go at least that far. She hoped that she could complete her master’s in a year like Artie and Vega had done. Vega was going to work for her father with a business masters under her belt while Yvonne was in law school. Morgan was going to medical school and Artie was working while also going for her PhD in psychology.

Over breaks, the couple stayed with Anna. She had gotten better, as promised. Actually, much of the time now, she sided with Quinn on things or helped Quinn prod Artie into things. Artie took it all in stride, knowing her mother was mostly doing that because she wanted to like Quinn. Life was good as far as they were both concerned.

But, best of all, Quinn and Artie were together, officially in a relationship and totally in love. They had an apartment on campus. They were getting married. They were planning for the future. Quinn held Artie’s hand and Artie squeezed back.

“Come on, celebration family lunch,” Artie announced and they all left the ceremony. Quinn grinned; this was her family. Artie was her family.

-8-8-8-8- 

The end.

A/N: so, readers, when do you think it went from being about sex to being love? When did it go from friendship to relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
